Hijo Abandonado
by genardyjordan123
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki liberar el Kyubi de su prisión cambiando el Mundo Ninja por su decisión. Contenida sensual en futuro capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Decisión **

**(Konohagakure no Sato)**

Un niño de siete a nueve años, con ojos azules y su cabello rubio de punta. Vestido con una simple chaqueta de color naranja y unos simples pantalones grises. El joven Naruto Uzumaki caminaba tranquilamente por las calles bulliciosas de su aldea Konoha. Las personas de los alrededores murmuraban cuando vieron el Niño rubio, algunos le lanzaba mirada de muerte mientras que otros lo ignoraba por completo. El Niño Uzumaki solo suspira con tristeza a las personas de su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento en los barrios pobres de Konoha.

Mientras caminaba miró los rostros de los anteriores Hokage de su aldea que esta esculpido en la montaña dentro de Konoha. Naruto sin ninguna clase de emoción miro los rostros y luego toco su estomago con furia y enojo. Él sabia porque las personas se alejaban cuando él estaba presenta, sabia porque las personas susurraban y le lanzaba miradas de muerte y desprecio. En su interior había encerrado un demonio. El maldito demonio que destruyo la aldea hace años atrás y que mato a sus padres. Naruto miro con furia los rostros del cuarto, tercer y primer Hokage. Por su culpa no tuvo una vida mejor, por su culpa sus padres estaban muerto ahora mismo.

El primer Hokage fue el que comenzó todo. Si él no hubiera capturado el demonio, su aldea no fuera destruida y sus padres estaría vivo. El tercer Hokage que fue una vez el hombre que más admiraba lo traicionar por no decirle que él que era un sacrificio humano para sellar el demonio y tener que vivir prácticamente en la calle. Naruto llego a un complejo de apartamentos degastado por la edad lleno de basura y gráficos de insulto dirigido hacia el por ser un demonio. El joven Naruto entra su apartamento que está completamente oscuro y un olor desagradable por la basura de esta fuera del complejo.

Naruto mira por la ventana el rostro del cuarto Hokage. Entre la persona que mas odiaba era el Yondaime Hokage que fue el causante de su desgracia por sellare el demonio en su interior. El apartamento de Naruto era pequeño con una pequeña sala de estar que a su vez era la cocina, un pequeño cuarto con una cama y un baño pequeño. Naruto entra a su habitación y se sienta en su cama con los pies cruzados y ojos cerrados los ojos.

La Habitación de Naruto se comenzó a transformar en una habitación oscura y fría. El Uzumaki miró al techo y vio tuberías que conducían por todo el lugar. El suelo estaba cubierto de agua pero no se estaba mojando. 'Este lugar siempre me dar miedo'. Pensó el niño rubio cuando vio que una luz salía de una habitación. Naruto camino tranquilamente hacia aquella habitación con calma, cuando vio dentro de la habitación una gran jaula con el Kanji para sellar puerta. El niño vio dos pares de ojos rojos y hundidos a la abrirse de golpe.

**"Bienvenidos a mi humilde Jaula de nuevo Naruto-san"**. Dijo una voz desde el interior de la jaula. Naruto con clama se acerca a la jaula para ver bien el demonio de nueve colas Kyūbi no Kitsune. Naruto observo al demonio de la nueve cola con algo de disgusto. Aun recuerdo cuando lo conoció por primera vez hace más de 6 meses atrás por casualidad. Ni en mejores sueño se imagino que causante de su vida asquerosa fue un maldito zorro de chakra que destruyo la aldea años atrás y que estaba encerrado en su interior.

"Kyubi-san…". Hablo Naruto con voz fuerte para que escuchara el demonio. "Sobre tu propuesta estar de pie todavía". Pregunta Naruto mirando el Zorro demonio. El Zorro solo gruño y miro la Naruto con una sonrisa burlona. **"Parece que el viejo no te ha dicho la verdad sobre mi y de tus padres"**. Dijo el zorro moviendo sus colar y sonrisa alegre apareció en su rostro.

"Tsk". Los labios de Naruto chaqueo con molestia y miró el sello en la jaula. "No… Solo me dijo lo mismo de siempre. Mis padres estaban muerte y no saben quiénes eran… Y sobre ti no dijo mucho…". Dijo Naruto caminado alrededor de la jaula y observando al demonio.

"Entonces… Tu propuesta para liberte aun sigue de pie". Pregunta Naruto con calma y una sonrisa brillante apareció en su infantil rostro. El zorro asiente con la cabeza y sonríe mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

"Bien…Quitare el sello. Pero a cambio no destruya la aldea cuando este liberado, me dirán quien era mis padres y por ultimo no me dejara morir después de remover el sello. Estar de acuerdo". Dijo Naruto con indiferencia. Naruto sabía el riesgo de quitar el sello directamente. Pero a él no le importaba las consecuencias, pero tampoco quería que el demonio destruyera la aldea de nuevo.

"**Bien… Te diré tus padres ahora mismo, si lo creer o no esta a tu criterio"**. Hablo el Kyubi algo molesto. Quería destruir la aldea hasta su cimiento por haberlo encerrado por casi un siglo. Pero prometió no destruir la aldea después de decirle su propuesta cuando se conocieron. Ahora lo único que le importar es Salir de esta jaula y liberar a sus otros hermanos que estaban encerrados.

Naruto camino hacia el sello y miro al demonio. El Kyubi viendo la mirada de Naruto hala en voz alta y fuerte. **"Tu madre es una de las mejores Kunoichi de la aldea y la Princesa de Uzushiogakure del Clan Extinto Clan Uzumaki… Kushina Uzumaki".** Naruto se congelo por un momento cuando escucho las palabras del demonio. Tenía un Clan, pero el Viejo Kage no le dijo Nada que provenía de un Clan. Naruto tembló de furia por alguien quien lo considero su abuelo le halla ocultado esa información. El zorro miro con diversión al pequeño humano que temblaba con Furia.

"**Puahaha…".** El zorro estallo en riso mirando la desesperación del pequeño Humano. **"Bueno tu padre es… Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage".** El zorro tiro otra bomba a Naruto. El Niño callo de rodilla llorando cuando escucho que su propio padre había encerrado al Kyubi en su interior. Estaba sorprendido que su padre era un el Héroe de la aldea, pero aun no le quita el derecho que su propio padre haya tomada su propio hijo como sacrificio humano.

"¿Por que tuvo que ser Yo?". Preguntó Naruto con lágrimas siendo en sus hermosos ojos azules. "¿Por qué mi madre dejo que esto pasara?". Pregunta Nuevamente Naruto tratando de mirar a al Zorro de la nueve cola. El Kyubi no le respondió la pregunta a su carcelero. El zorro no sentía ninguna pizca de culpa ya que él fue contralado por un Uchiha, él no fue el causante de la destrucción de la aldea años atrás.

El Kyubi miro al humano y dice: "**Cállate Mocoso Humano… ".** Naruto dejo de llorar y miro al zorro**. "Te interese o no el mundo es asi…".** El zorro mueve su cola y mirar a Naruto atentamente.

"**¿Qué crees que va a pasar? ¿Crees que hay gente que puede pensar que no tiene sentido vivir en un mundo como este?".** Dijo El zorro pensando en su padre y lo que visto en toda su miserable vida.

"**Quiero saber cuál es tu visión… Ves este mundo sin sueño ni esperanzas. Los que causan sacrificios sin ambición son personas malas. Y sin embargo acumulas fuerzas pero sin una visión casi lo mejor es morir".** Termino el Zorro de hablo con gran sabiduría. Naruto se levante y camina hacia la jaula con lentitud.

"**Yo quiero vivir mi vida en paz… No quiero morirme de hambre o ser linchado por ser un sacrificio humano… Kyubi no Yoko por favor cuando este liberado llévame lejos de aquí… Llévame en un pequeño pueblo tranquilo que no haiga personas que trate de matarme y que te lejos de Konoha".** Pidió Naruto con desesperación. El solo quería tener una vida pacífica, su sueño de convertirse en Hokage quedo en el olvido cuando se entero que el Tercer Hokage le mentía y que sus padres nunca pensaron la vida de su hija después de su muerto.

El zorro miro atentamente a Naruto y pregunta**. "¿Por qué no pides fuerza?**

"La fuerza solo es segundario… Solo quiero vivir en paz". Respondió honestamente Naruto.

"**Y que pasa con esa niña de ojos Blanco".** Pregunta de nuevo el Zorro.

Naruto era consciente que tenía una admiradora que dar algo de miedo, pero aun asi era la única de su edad que no lo ignoraba y que tenía sentimiento hacia él. Pero en su interior sabia que ella estaba afuera de su alcance ya que ella era la princesa de Konoha y el era solo un Niño con un demonio en su interior.

"Ella se va olvidar de mi, cuanto pase el tiempo". Naruto se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de chaqueta.

"**Lo que tu diga".** El zorro solo niega con la cabeza.

"No me deje morir". Naruto dijo saltado con gran impulso hacia el sello de la Jaula. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano quita el sello de golpe sin saber que sus padres tenían un fragmento de alma en el sello que no raciono a tiempo cuando fue removida con rapidez.

En el mundo Real Naruto escupe una gran cantidad de sangre que mancho su chaqueta- "Arg~". Gruño Naruto Cuando una capa de chakra de color Rojo sangre envolvió a Naruto mientras seguía escupiendo sangre a montones de su boca.

Todos los ninja sensoriales dentro de la aldea sintieron un gran aumento de chakra, recodando la ultima vez qué el Kyubi ataco la aldea. Hiruzen que estaba en la oficina revisando algunos documentos sintió el alarmante aumento de Chakra que provenía en el apartamento de Naruto. El viejo se quita la túnica de Hokage mostrando una clase de armadura debajo de la túnica y salió disparado hacia el complejo de apartamento. Los Anbus y los ninjas activo de la aldea evacuaron a los civiles a los búnkeres con rapidez. Algunos ninja con llegaron al apartamento de Naruto cuando ver que la casa explota con una explosión de Chakra.

"Arg~". Gruño Naruto mientras seguía expulsando mas chakra creando una figura de un Zorro de Nuevo cola.

Hiruzen llego delante lo que quedaba del complejo de apartamento de su amado Naruto. El viejo miro hace una mueca y miro la figura del Zorro que sale del cuerpo de Naruto.

"Hokage-sama que hacemos". Pregunta un ninja con una máscara de porcelana.

"Que paso… ¿Qué mierda le paso a Naruto?". Pregunta enojado el viejo Kage.

"No lo sabemos". Dijo un Anbu apareciendo delante de Hiruzen.

"En donde estar el que vigilaba a Naruto". Pregunta Hiruzen sin saber que hacer, ya que el sello de Minato era muy poderoso y era casi imposible que alguien modifique el sello de sostiene el Kyubi.

"No lo sé…" Dijo El Anbu con la mascaro de un oso un poco asuntado. Mirando el rostro enojado se Kage.

"Arg~". Naruto gruño por última vez y su cuerpo cae al suelo sangrentado. Todo los ninja y civiles a su alrededor miraron con miedo la figura de un Kitsune con el pelaje color rojo-naranja y ojos rojos. Con las nueves colas moviéndose de un lado a otros destruyendo las casas con sus movimiento. El Zorro miro con rabia a los Ninja de Konaha y luego ver a su carcelero nadando en un charco de su propia sangre.

"Arg~". El Kyubi Gruño con fuerza que hizo temblar la tierra de Konaha. Los civiles temblaron de miedo cuando sintieron el gruñido del demonio. Los niño lloraban con miedo y los ninja sacaron su Arma para ataca al Kyubi. Aun recordaba fatídico día que el Kyubi destruyo su amada aldea.

El zorro mueve una de cola y recoge a Naruto del suelo. Cumpliendo su promesa de no destruir la aldea sale de la villa con una velocidad cegadora que dejo los Ninja de Konaha temblado de miedo sin saber lo que acaba de pasar hacer un momento. Creían que el demonio fue llevado de nuevo y que trataba de destruir la aldea de nuevo. Pero para su sorpresa el zorro solo huyo con el niño demonio.

Hiruzen miró con importancia de cómo el demonio fue liberado y que le hijo de Minato y Kushina fue llevado por el Zorro. Los civiles y los ninja no sabía si celebrar por la huida del zorro o evacua la aldea.

"Envié un equipo y localicen al zorro… Nuestra misión ahora es salvar a Niño. Todos clanes y ninja de la ladea ayuden a evacua la aldea no sabemos si ese demonio volverá a la aldea". Ordeno Hiruzen a su subordinado mirando la dirección en donde se escapo el Zorro de la nueve cola.

Pocos sabían que la decisión de Naruto de liberar al Kyubi cambiaria el futuro de las Naciones elementales. Comenzando con la masacre del Clan Uchiha que nunca ocurrió, Una organización terrorista tuvo que cambia sus planes por la decisión de Naruto. Y la profecía de un viejo sabio fue destruida.

Nota: Quiero poner de Pareja a Hinata. Si gustan puedo agregar dos mujeres más en la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

**(Konoha)**

Había pasado seis horas desde que el Kyubi fue liberado y se fuera con Naruto. Los aldeanos y lo Ninjas estaban preocupado si el Demonio de las Nueva Colas regresaba y destruirá la aldea de Konoha. Hiruzen con el ceño fruncido molesto estaba a camino hacia la reunión del consejo. El viejo Kage estaba arrepentido de ocultarle el pasada de Naruto a su nieto sustituto. En las últimas semanas Naruto se estaba comportando de una forma extraño, casi todos los días venia si sabia sobres su padres y el solo le contestaba que no sabias. Incluso esta mañana vino a preguntarle sobre sus padres y el demonio de Nueve cola y le dio la misma respuesta de siempre. Que el demonio estaba muerto y sus padres también estaban muertos.

Con un suspiro el viejo Kage llego a la sala de la reunión y vio dos Anbus arrodillado delante de la puerta. La cara de Hiruzen cambio radicalmente de un rostro inexpresivo a una cara de enojo y frustración. El viejo saco un Kunai y se lanza hacia el Anbu con gran velocidad.

¡Silbido!

Hiruzen se balanceó como una cuchilla afilada. Los dos Anbus con incredulidad miraron a su Hokage que venía con el rostro furioso hacia ellos. Un Anbu con una máscara de porcelana con la figura de un tigre, respondió rápidamente y giró su cuerpo hacia un lado para evitar ser cortado a la mitad, mientras que al mismo tiempo se preparaba para bloquear el ataque con un Kunai.

Lamentablemente, todavía era demasiado lento.

¡Barra oblicua!

Se escuchó un sonido cortante. El Kunai de Hiruzen golpeó la muñeca del Anbu. El Anbu vio como sus dos manos fueron cortadas por su Hokage. La sangre salpicaba desde donde sus manos solían ser como una fuente de agua.

Ahhhh!

El dolor severo de haberle quitado las manos hizo que el pobre Anbu gritara en voz alta, pero al viejo Hiruzen nunca le importó eso. Hiruzen levantó su brazo y se preparó para abofetearlo.

"Pah~"

Se escuchó una bofetada clara como el cristal. El Anbu cayó al suelo.

Hiruzen levantó los pies y pisó la cara del Anbu que tenía que cuidar a Naruto. Frotó su pie contra la cara del Anbu, y el pobre Anbu, que estaba bajo el pie, no pudo escapar, no importa cuánto le costara. Él solo podía gritar de dolor.

Silencioso, todo el lugar estaba en silencio. El otro Anbu que tiene el cabello purpura con la máscara de un gato no podría haber imaginado que terminaría así. Su Misión era traer el Anbu que cuidaba al Jinchuriki de la nueve cola para ser juzgado por no ser bien su trabajo de no cuidad bien al niño.

Hiruzen miró al Anbu de cabello Purpura con una fría sonrisa en su rostro, frotando continuamente su pie sobre la cara de Anbu. La fuerza que estaba aplicando con su pie se fortaleció hasta que el cráneo del Anbu produjo un crujido, este fue el sonido de los huesos que se quiebran. La sangre cubría su rostro, y su grito se volvió aún más horrible.

El Viejo Kage quito su pie en la cara del Anbu y se arrodillo delante de él. Con la Punta de su Kunai tocó el cuello del Anbu de cabello castaño ojos negros ya que su máscara fue destruida por los pies de Hiruzen.

La escalofriante punta de la hoja le hizo estremecer la espina dorsal del pobre Anbu. En este momento, podía sentir claramente la muerte.

'' ¡No, no, no me mates! ''. El Anbu rogó con una voz arrastrada. Él no quería morir. Pero parecía que el Hokage no escuchaba.

El rostro de Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba tranquilo y relajado, pero sus acciones fueron despiadadas. El Kunai empaló el cuello del Anbu, y la sangre se derramó por todo el lugar. El Anbu luchó durante unos segundos antes de que todos sus movimientos se detuvieran

Inmediatamente, el lugar se volvió silencioso una vez más. La otra Anbu tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba lo que acababa de pasar, aturdida.

"Diré a su Familia que murió en acción cuando fue a perseguir el Kyubi". Hablo Hiruzen limpiándose sus manos y entra a la sala del consejo inexpresivamente. "Ah… Buscan a alguien que limpien el piso y entierren a ese hombre con Honores". Hiruzen dijo con voz fría y cerró la puerta que conecta al concejo. La Anbu miro a su compañero y luego niega con la cabeza u desparece con un remolino de hoja.

Hiruzen entro a la sala con el rostro inexpresivo. Estaba cansado de ser el Hokage por casi treinta años, quiere pasar su tiempo con su familia hasta su muerte. Pero con el accidente hace ocho años atrás que Minato Murió con ataque el Kyubi y tuvo que volver a cargo de la aldea. Hiruzen miró a todas las personas del concejo que tiene la mirada preocupadas por los sucesos de hoy.

Los miembros escucharon los golpes del otro lado de la puerta y un olor desagradable a sangre apareció después de la entrada del Sandaime Hokage. Algunos vieron la sangre en la mano del Hokage y otro miraron el rostro sin emoción del viejo.

El viejo se sienta en la silla principal de la sala y con voz fría hablo: "Como saben el Kyubi no Yoko fue liberado hoy, llevándose consigo a Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Los Ninjas que envié para perseguir el demonio de cola volvieron a la aldea sin éxito alguno. Ya que el Zorro era diez veces más rápido que nuestros ninjas de elites y no tuvieron alcanzar al Kyubi"

Hiruzen entrego el informe al consejo. El viejo Kage no estaba preocupado por el zorro y sino con Naruto ya que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto después de la liberación del Demonio.

El consejo está dividido en dos. El consejo civil que representa el comercio y la infraestructura de la aldea que estaban felices de la muerte del Niño demonio y partida del Kyubi de la aldea. Y el lado Ninja que estaba preocupado sobre la seguridad de la aldea. Ya que sin ningún jinchuriki en sus manos la aldea estaba insegura y ser atacado por las otras grandes Naciones.

"Hokage-sama…". Hablo un hombre con pelo es largo y en punta, con cejas delgadas y con cicatrices en su rostro.

"Como fue liberado el Kyubi. No era un sello imposible de romper". Pregunta el hombre a Hiruzen.

"No lo sé, pero envié a un grupo para buscar a Jiraiya para que solucione este incógnita". Dijo Hiruzen a Shikaku Nara al cabeza del Clan Nara.

"Ahora… alguien debe asumir la culpa de este hecho". Hiruzen miró a las personas de lado civil. "Por su culpa el ultimó descendiente del Clan Uzumaki murió liberando al Demonio". Hablo Hiruzen con voz fría. Desde que Nació Naruto el consejo civil se impuso y no dejo que el niño fuera adoptado por una Familia o que él lo cuidara para que tuviera una infancia normal como cualquier niño de su edad.

"Esto…". Algunos consejeros temblaron de miedo después de sentir una sed de sangre que venía hacia ellos.

"Como Sandaime Hokage… Decreto la disolución del Consejo civil del consejo y sola dejando el consejo Ninja". Ordeno Hiruzen con enojo mirando a un viejo con venda sentado al frente a él.

Hubo un silencio mortal. Todas las personas miraron al Hokage con rostro de incredulidad.

"Pero… Pero...". Un consejero de lado civil se levanto. El hombre era robusto con cabello Negro y ojos de color verde. "Eso estar en contra las leyes de la aldea. No puede sacar el consejo civil del consejo". Hablo el hombre en voz alta.

Hiruzen con un movimiento de su mano envió un Kunai en el cuello del hombre.

"Zumbido"

"Goteo… Goteo"

El Kunai se clavo en el cuello del hombre que lo hizo caer al suelo. El consejo no podía creérselo lo que estaba pasando, su Kage lo estaba matando. El cuerpo del hombre temblaba y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la boca y cuello creando un charco en el suelo.

"Alguien dijo algo mas… Tengo más Kunai para todo". Amenazo el viejo con otro Kunai en su Mano y mirando el consejo de su aldea. El lado civil negaron con la cabeza con miedo y el lado ninja se quedaron en silencio mirando al Hokage.

"Danzo… Viejo Amigo… Para mañana quiero que tu grupo de asesino esté disuelto y se ponga en las filas de Anbu de la aldea…". Habló Hiruzen con una aterradora sonrisa mirando su antiguo compañero de equipo. "Si no lo hace todo tu Clan será proclamado como traidores de la aldea y el país del fuego y serán exterminado de este mundo… Entendiste".

Danzo asiente con la cabeza en silencio sin dejar de mirar a su antiguo compañero. Hiruzen miró el jefe del Clan Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa que asusto el hombre que tenía el cabello hasta el cuello, color castaño y los ojos negros.

"Fugaku Uchiha… ". Nombro Hiruzen con voz fría.

"Hai". Habló el hombre.

"Tengo algunos informe que tu clan quiere hacer un golpe de estado". Dijo Hiruzen que asusto más al hombre del Clan Uchiha. "Si sigue con tu patético golpe de estado…. Enviare a todo los Ninja de la aldea que son 20 veces en número que son lo del clan Uchiha y lo exterminare solo dejando a los Niño de recién Nacido y las Mujeres para que el Clan Uchiha no muera en los libros de Historia". Hiruzen sabía los planes del Clan Uchiha sobre el golpe de estado y tenía que ponerle fin ahora mismo para salvar a su aldea de la destrucción.

El hombre con miedo no mirar el Hokage. Si su Clan hace el Golpe de estado y no tienen éxito, sus mujeres serán esclava sexuales para repoblar al Clan sino que los Niño de más 3 años de edad morirán por su culpa. La única manara que eso no suceda es dejar de hacer el golpe de estado y asi su Clan estará a salvo.

Hiruzen viendo que el Jefe del Clan Uchiha se quedo callado hablo de nuevo para todo el consejo. "Como dije anteriormente el ultimo Uzumaki dejo la aldea y también el único descendiente de Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze…". Dijo Hiruzen recordando las últimas las últimas palabras de la pareja.

"Que tiene que ver ese demo…". Una mujer termino su palabra cuando un Kunai apareció en el techo que atravesó el corazón matándola al instante.

Hiruzen observo como la mujer caer al suelo muerta al instante. El viejo está muy enfadado por su incompetencia de no cuidar bien el hijo de Kushina y Minato.

"Incluso un ciego se daría cuenta que Naruto Uzumaki es una copia exacta de Minato Namikaze y ustedes dejaron morir su descendencia y del Clan Uzumaki de la aldea.

"Y ahora que tenemos. Un maldito demonio que tiene el poder de destruir una aldea por el mismo. Y ahora estar suelto por el continente buscando venganza". Dijo Hiruzen con enojo. No sabe cuáles son los planes del maldito zorro, pero sabe que no es algo bueno para el continente.

"Ahora mismo no tenemos un Jinchuriki y nuestra aldea estar desprotegida por los ataque del extranjero… Lo voy a decir ahora si la aldea de Konaha fuera destruida fue por culpa todos ustedes. La reunión se acaba ahora y el consejo civil no participarla en los asuntos de la aldea". Hiruzen salió pateando la puesta que lo destruyo en pequeño pedazo y aplastando la cabeza del Anbu muerto en el pasillo con una poderosa pisada. Las sangre y pedazos del cerebros del Anbu se dispersado por todo el lugar.

El consejo de la aldea viendo su Hokage enojado que se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Hoy supieron loa verdad sobre el pasado de Naruto Uzumaki que el hijo de Minato Namikaze el héroes de Konoha que lo salvo hace ocho años atrás.

Danzo que estaba en silencio y no hablo ninguna palabra en la reunión se levanto de su puesto y salió de la sala en silencio. Todos los planes que tenía fueron arruinados por el Niño demonio y el enfado de su viejo amigo. Ahora necesitar ir con cuidado o sino su cabeza estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Los del consejo civil saliendo asustado viendo como dos personas murieron delante de sus ojos. Los jefes de los Clanes Shinobi miraron a Fugaku con desprecio, ya que se enteraron del golpe de estado.

"Señor Uchiha…. Si Tu Clan se rebela contra la aldea. Nosotros Los Clanes Ninja matearemos a todos los miembros de tu Familia siendo Uchiha o No". Dijo un hombre que tiene unos lentes de sol de color negro con forma de óvalos y una chaqueta de cuello largo que cubre su boca. Tiene el pelo corto, negro, muy de punta y un bigote.

Un hombre asiente con la cabeza que tiene el pelo largo de color negro y rasgos distintivos en los ojos como lo muestran cada miembro del Clan Hyūga. "Incluso si el Hokage se enfadara nosotros el Clan Hyuga mataremos a todos los Uchiha sin dejar ningún sobreviviente". Dijo el hombre levantando de su silla y sale de la sala de reuniones con calma.

Los demás jefes asienten con la cabeza y sale de la sala en silencio pasando por el cadáver del Anbu. El Uchiha con radia se levanta de su puesto y sale de la sala. Los aldeanos regresaron a su hogares después de saber que el Kyubi dejo el país de fuego sin ninguna dirección concreta. Algunos estaban felices que los eventos que pasaron años atrás pasaran de nuevo. Y otros estaban felices de la huida del niño demonio ya que no sabía que era el hijo de su Héroes Minato Namikaze.

Hiruzen desde su oficina miro el pueblo con el rostro inexpresivo. Estaba triste de no poderle contarle a Naruto sobre su padre y legado y aun mas triste de no cumplirle la promesa de la pareja.

Los espías dentro de la aldea informaron de los sucesos que ocurrieron en Konaha ya que esta clase de información era imposible de ocultar. Los diferentes Kage dentro del continente supieron lo que paso en Konoha y una organización también recibió el mismo informe. Ahora todo sabía que El Kyubi no Yoko estaba libre y que cualquier ciudad o pueblo dentro o fuera del continente no estaba seguro. Decenas de ciudades serán devastadas por el demonio de nueve colas y la sangre de miles personas impregnara los ríos y valles del continente.

**Nota: Le Gustaría que Naruto tenga una línea de sangre y cual sería, o si no se deja como estar sin ninguna Línea de sangre. **

**¿Cuál sería las dos mujeres aparte de Hinata para esta historia?, espero sus comentarios….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyubi No Yoko.**

**(Lugar desconocido)**

En un lugar desconocido cubierto de blancos bosques al extremo oeste del mundo, guardián del Rio de Norden y considerado el más grandes y poderoso entre los Biju. El Kyubi No Yoko estaba tomando una siesta, allá en la tierra del albor y de las más extremas condiciones en donde mujeres y hombres tienen la fuerza de un oso adulto y los osos adultos tienen la fuerza de un monstruo de Chakra. Donde una vez hubo una discusión sobre la filosofía de Sokō termino en una guerra Civil, Ahí el Kyubi no Yoko pasa sus días en aparente aislamiento siendo arrogante y aveces peleando con sus hermanos porque estaba aburrido.

Los ojos del Zorro se abren de golpe y siente una presencia que se acerca a una velocidad casi sobre humana. La bestia gruñe un poco y se levanto moviendo sus nueve colas de un lado a otro, sale del lugar hacia la presencia que se acerca a cada segundo. Llegando a un valle desértico y frio, ver a un hombre adulto alto, de tez blanca, su pelo largo hasta la cintura, con un flequillo hasta los hombros, enmarcando un lado de su rostro, cubriendo su ojo derecho completamente.

Sus ojos era de color Negro frio, su atuendo es un vestido de ninja de la época, que consiste en una brillante armadura tradicional color rojo (similar a la del samurái), usada sobre un traje negro simple. Esta armadura fue construida a partir de numerosas placas de metal, formados en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: el pecho, la cintura, los hombros y los muslos. Inusualmente, su placa de pecho dejó a su espalda totalmente al descubierto, presumiblemente, con el fin de mostrar mejor el escudo de su clan. Esta ropa fue acompañada por las botas y los guantes, así como el protector desconocido en la frente.

El Zorro ver el humano con atención y con una poderosa voz habla. "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué busca al este lado del mundo?"**.** Pregunta el Kyubi a su invitado.

El hombre mira a la bestia y sus ojos se transformaron a un rojo sangre con tres aspas. El Kyubi viendo los ojos del humano dedujo que era uno de los descendientes de su padre.

"Soy Madara Uchiha… Cabeza de Clan Uchiha de Konohagakure no Sato". Se presento el hombre delante de la bestia con un aire de arrogancia.

"Uchiha…". Murmuro el Kyubi mirando al humano.

Madara con voz fría e indiferente hablo de nuevo. "Kyubi, ahora no eres más que un conjunto de energías compuestas con una existencia efímera que hace mucho tiempo fueron una sola".

El Kyubi escucho esto y gruño con furia. El sabia de su propio pasado, como un humano tiene esa clase de información, había pasados siglos que su padre había muerto y la existencia de esa criatura debería estar olvidado en los pasarle del tiempo.

"Cállate insignificante humano… No sabe nada sobre Nosotros". Hablo con enojo el Kyubi no le gustaba lo que hablara el Humano.

Madara ignora a la bestia y siguió hablando: "No eres sino una fuerza inestable y sin conocimientos.

"¡Cállate!"

"Son los Uchiha quienes puede guiarte. Los Bijuus son solos esclavos de quienes tenemos los poderes oculares ".

"¡Cállate!". Grito el zorro que hizo temblar la tierra de la zona.

Madara Hizo una señal con una sola mano y sus ojos cambiaron de forma.

"Obedece". Dijo Madara mirando a la bestia con su Mangekyō Sharingan.

(Fin del sueño).

El zorro abre los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Había pasado varías horas que salió del continente con su carcelero. El Kyubi llego a una isla remota fuera del continente, esta isla había una gra montaña y un espeso bosque lleno de animales pequeño e inofensivo. El Zorro mira hacia abajo y ver a Naruto inconsciente en una de sus colas. El Niño casi estaba muerto si no fuera que su chakra había sanado casi todos los órganos interno y restaurar sus redes y puntos de chakra que fueron destruidos en su liberación. El Kyubi mirar el cielo azul y pensando en su encierro.

(Flashback)

El Kyubi tirado en el suelo después de una intensa batalla ver a un ninja alto que tenía la piel de color morena, ojos de color marrón y una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura. Usualmente, éste lleva puesto una armadura blindada de color rojo, similar a la de un Samurái. Esta armadura se construye a partir de numerosas placas de metal, formada en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos, muy similar a la armadura de Madara. En cada lado del cuello, llevaba el símbolo del Clan Senju. Esta ropa estaba acompañada por sandalias y, generalmente, él cubre su frente con una banda o con el protector de Konoha.

La mayoría de su armadura estaba destruida en la batalla y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca. E hombre mirar a la bestia delante de él y hablo con voz apagada.

"Kyubi… Tu poder es demasiado inmenso. Los siento, pero no puedo dejarte suelto". Dijo el hombre creando varios sellos de manos.

(Otro momento)

Una mujer hermosa y elegante estaba en su encierro. Vestía kimonos muy elaborados. Su cabello se encontraba enrollado con moños a cada lado. También tenía una marca en su frente. En los moños de su peinado, colgaban unos pendientes en forma de sello. Su pelo era de color rojo, característico del Clan Uzumaki, tenía tez blanca y poseía unos ojos de color negro.

"Si emplea tu poder, atraerás el odio… Permanece en calma en mi interior". Dijo la mujer peli-roja y alejándose de la jaula y saliendo en la zona mental.

(Otro Momento)

El Zorro ver a otra mujer que tiene el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda. La mujer estaba en su paisaje mental y ver en demonio en su interior.

"Ni tu ni yo hemos tenido suerte, ¿eh?". Habla la mujer con voz calmada y mirando al demonio. "Tu mantienes el mundo a raya, y yo te mantengo en raya a ti". La mujer se vio media vuelta y sale del paisaje mental e ignorando los gruñidos del demonio.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

El Zorro toma a su carcelero con su cola y sale de la isla con una gran velocidad. Su destino es ir a un país que no tenga aldeas ocultas o que este en guerra en estos momento.

"No importa como lo digan… lo que los humanos quieren es usar su poder para matarse entre ellos". Pensó el Kyubi corriendo sobre el agua del océano. "Todo son iguales". El Kyubi pensó y miro a Naruto que aun estaba inconsciente. Aun recuerda el día que conoció al niño hace seis meses atrás.

**(Flashback)**

El Kyubi escucha unos pasos en su jaula y levanta la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía esos pasos. En los pasillos frio y húmedo aparece un niño rubio, ojos azules y con tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas. Vestía una camisa blanca con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki y unos sencillos pantalones corto de color azul. El Niño parecía asustado que estaba a punto de llorar. El Zorro levanta su enorme cuerpo y con una voz fuerte y clara habla con el niño.

"¿Quién eres?". Pregunta el Zorro al niño sabiendo ya la respuesta.

El niño con los pies tembloroso mirar a la enorme creatura que jamás haya visto. "Soy… Naruto Uzumaki". Se presenta el niño con voz asustado y un sudor frio recorre su frente.

"Un Uzumaki… Debe ser el hijo del idiota Yondaime Hokage y la perra de Kushina mi antigua anfitriona". Pensó el Kyubi mirando el niño con lastima. Aun recuerda el día que fue liberado y esos malditos ojos lo forzaron a matar a los padres del niño. Aunque estaba feliz de matar a esos dos después que Minato sellara la mitad de su poder en el estomago de Shinigami Y Kushina por tenerlo encerrado por varias décadas.

"Tu… ¿Qué eres?". Pregunta el niño asustado.

"Soy el Kyubi no Yoko… El más fuerte entre los Bijuus". Se presento el Zorro mostrando sus nueve colas.

"Tu… Tu… No estaba muerto". Dijo titubeando Naruto y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Oh… Estoy muerto… ¿Quien dijo es gran mentira niño?". Pregunta el Zorro al niño.

"Fueron mis maestro y mi abuelo". Contesto Naruto con algo de miedo.

"Bien…". El Zorro miro al niño y mostro sus afilados dientes. "Te mintieron… No estoy muerto… Estoy encerrado en tu interior". Dijo el Zorro y dándole algo de información en donde estaba.

"¿En mi interior?". Murmuro el niño con el rostro confundido.

"Si, en tu interior… Te parece mucho a tu padre".

"Saben quienes fueron mis padres". El niño hablo con voz alta y se acerca con cautela a la jaula.

El Kyubi con el ceño fruncido miró a su anfitrión: "¿No sabes quienes fueron tus padres?". Pregunta el Zorro. El Rubio niega con la cabeza y mirar al demonio.

"HaHa…". La risa se escucha por todo el lugar y asusto al hijo de su antigua anfitriona. "Oh, niño, parece que ha estado todo tu vida engañado". Se burlo el zorro con el niño. El rubio mirar con rabia al demonio.

"Porque tiene esa cara de enojo… No sabes nada sobre mí ni de tus padres… Dime Niño como ha vivido tu vida allá fuera". Pregunta el zorro al niño que tiene el rostro enojado.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar. Naruto no respondió a la pregunta del Kyubi.

"Umm… Hagamos un trato… Si quita el este sello y me libera te diré todo sobre tu pasado". El zorro señalo el sello en la jaula y hablo. "O… Puede pregúntele a tu Hokage sobre tu origen y sobre mí, si no quiere confiar en mí claro estar". El zorro propuso un trato. Quiere ser libre para destruir y matar a todos las personas de esta maldita aldea por tenerle encerrado por casi un siglo. No sabía si sus otros hermanos también estaban encerrados como él.

El Niño miro el sello que estaba en la jaula y luego al Zorro. "Porque tenía que creerte". Hablo el niño. El Kyubi hace un gruñido molesto y se acostó en el suelo mirando a Naruto.

"Es tu decisión… No la mía". El Zorro cerró los ojos e ignoro al niño

**(Fin de Flashback)**

El Kyubi entro al continente por el territorio de **Kaminari no Kuni (****País del Rayo),** a una velocidad casi imposible de perseguir. El Zorro en un par de hora atravesó el país del Rayo y cruzando una gran extensión de Mar llego a su destino **Mitsu no Kuni (****País de la Miel), **Un País pequeño sin aldea oculta y cruzando casi dos países para llegar. Era casi imposible que los Ninja de Konoha o cualquier Ninja del continente encontrarla a Naruto.

El Zorro corrió varios Kilómetros con el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto en su cola. Al atardece el enorme Zorro llego a un tranquilo pueblo agrícola y un pequeño puerto al norte del país cerca al océano del Norte. El Zorro no quería asustar a los pueblerino y dejo a Naruto en el suelo. Su chakra había sanado las heridas de Naruto y hubo algunos cambios en la apariencia del Niño.

El Zorro hace un sello y se transforma en un Zorro en miniatura con nueve colas. El Zorro mirar a su alrededor para ver si algo malo de lugar y deja a Naruto escondido entre los arbusto del boque. Después de esconder a Naruto El zorro con velocidad y agilidad para esconderse de los humanos se adentro en el pequeño pueblo para busca el jefe del lugar.

El Kyubi llego a mejor casa del pueblo y dentro de la casa ver a una mujer muy envejecida, vestida con ropas de artes marciales y, ocasionalmente, una gorra de color morado que lleva un _Manji_, que refleja la antigua tradición budista. Ella tiene el pelo hasta los hombros, de un color rosado grisáceo y ojos marrones.

Junto a la mujer había un hombre alto y de longeva edad, con un amplio pecho. Tiene ojos de color negro, cabello y barba de color blanco por la edad y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. El Zorro vio que los dos ancianos, entro a la casa y comenzó hablar tranquilamente y se presento delante de ellos.

Los dos ancianos sintieron una gran sed de sangre y malicia de un lugar y miraron hacia abajo para encontrarse un Zorro anaranjado de ojos rojos y nueve colas moviéndose. Los dos ancianos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y miraron con cautela al animal.

"Humanos…". Hablo el Zorro con aire de grandeza. "Soy el Kyubi No Yoko… Si gritan o hacer un movimiento su pueblo arderán en llamas y todas los humanos dentro de este pueblo morirán". Se presento el Kyubi y amenazo a los dos ancianos.

Los dos viejos se miraron y se alejaron un poco más del Demonio. El Zorro con indiferencia miro a los dos viejo y habló de nuevo.

"A las afuera del pueblo encontraran a un Niño. Su deber es cuidarlo nada más. Pero si el niño quiere vivir solo dejarlo, no habrá problema con eso… ". El Demonio de cola observo a los dos ancianos que tiene las caras de confusión.

"Se lo diré ahora mismo… Si ustedes hablan de mi o de niño fuera del pueblo. Yo con mucho gusto destruiré su pueblo y solo dejare un rastro de destrucción. Asi que cuiden al Niño como sus propios nieto y no hare nada. Pero en vez en cuando vendré a este pueblo para ver si ustedes cumplieron su palabra". El Zorro mueve sus colas contra el piso de la casa creando un enorme agujero. "¡Entendido!".

Los dos ancianos asiente con la cabeza con miedo después de sentir una gran presión sobre sus hombros y sus pies comenzaron a temblar de miedo.

"Hmpf". El Zorro deja la casa y entra al bosque nuevamente. Al llega en donde estaba Naruto, vio que el niño estaba apoyado y sentado en un árbol mirándolo.

"Asi que despertaste". Se acerco el Zorro al niño sin preocupación.

"¿En dónde estamos?... ¿No destruirte la aldea verdad?". Pregunta Naruto preocupado que el zorro no haya cumplido su parte de trato.

"No te preocupe tu aldea aun sigue de pie". El Zorro comenzó a crecer a su estado normal. "Ahora mismo estamos muy lejos de cualquier aldeas ocultas". El Kyubi respondió a las pregunta de Naruto.

"Oh…". Naruto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con el rostro aburrido.

"En unos minutos vendrás dos ancianos para llevarte a su pueblo… No te preocupe los pueblerino no te conoce y no te lastimara por ser algunas vez un Jinchuriki de una bestia de colas". El Zorro Hablo sin ninguna clase de emoción. Mientras que Naruto asiente en silencio.

"Ahora me voy niño. Espero que disfrute tu nueva vida". El Zorro comenzó alejarse del lugar sin mirar a Naruto.

"Gracias Kyubi". Dijo Naruto.

El Zorro se detuvo y dar la vuelta para mirar a Naruto. "Mi verdadero nombre Es Kurama recuérdalo". Kurama salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Naruto murmurando algo.

En Varios minutos Kurama recorrió varios kilómetros como si nada y dirigiéndose a su próximo objetivo. Encontrar a su hermanos y liberarlos de su encierro, Pero ante de eso se dirigió a las montaña al otro lado del mundo en donde algunas vez su padre vivió, para buscar la forma de recuperar todo su poder que el cuarto Hokage le quito.

"Esperen un poco mas mis hermanos. Desde hoy el mundo conocerla el poder más grandes que haya existido nunca y destruiré a todos los insectos que se interpongan en mi camino". Hablo Kurama en voz alta mientras corría hacia las montanas. Los animales cercanos al demonio de cola sin importar su tamaño y poder corrieron asustado del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Uzumaki. **

**(Konoha)**

Un niño con cabello rubio con puntas, ojos azules brillantes y tres marcas en ambas mejillas que lo hacer ser un adorable e inocente para un niño, pero en realidad para los pueblerinos de la aldea de Konoha parecía en mismísimo demonio. Naruto con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro caminaba por el pueblo mientras miraba con curiosidad la bulliciosa cuidad de Konaha. Estaba feliz, ya que hace varios minutos atrás recibió su subsidio mensual para su alimentación por parte de su Abuelo Hiruzen.

Naruto llego a un puesto de Ramen favorito y hablo en voz alta y alegre. "Viejo…Un Ramen de Miso". Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas vacías de Ichiraku Rāmen. Eran de los pocos lugares que Naruto puede comer tranquilo y no se estafado por el dueño del local.

Un Hombre de mediana edad con cabello grisáceo, piel morena y algunas pequeñas arrugas en el rostro. Sale de la cocina de establecimiento y ver su cliente favoritos feliz.

"Ohh… Naruto-san. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz hoy?". Pregunta el hombre con una amable sonrisa. El Viejo Teuchi había conocido al niño en un día lluvioso y con su gran corazón lo invito a comer su Ramen. Aunque sabia la vida horrible del Niño y el odio casi insano de los civiles de la aldea por el Niño, que no tuvo ni la más mínima culpa de los sucesos ocurridos años atrás. También estaban sus fallidos intentos de adoptar a Naruto con su hijo en varias ocasiones en el pasado. Pero con la intraversión del concejo de Konoha no pudo lograrlo en lo absoluto.

"El viejo Kage me dio la asignación del mes". Dijo Naruto mostrando un sobre que le dio el viejo Kage y donde guardaba varios miles de Ryos para sus necesidades. "Hoy Comeré hasta reventar". Naruto guardo su sobre de dinero en su bolsillo con cuidado.

"Debe guardar algo de dinero para tu necesidades Naruto-san". Teuchi sabía la fascinación del Ramen de su cliente Favorito y no quería que el niño se gastara todo el dinero comiendo solo ramen.

Naruto baja la cabeza avergonzado y mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguien. "En donde estar Ayame-chan". Pregunta Naruto a Teuchi.

"Salió hace varios minutos, llevando algunos tazones de Ramen a nuestro clientes". Respondió el Viejo con honestidad y entrando a la cocina para prepara el Ramen de Naruto.

"Eh…". Naruto miró con atención el puesto de ramen mientras espera su cuenco de Ramen. El puesto de su Ramen favorito era pequeño con varias sillas y una modelada decoración en el interior. Naruto había estado comiendo en este lugar en los últimos 2 años o más después de conocer a Teuchi y Ayame.

"En dos meses cumpliré 8 años, Le pediré al viejo que me escriba a la academia Ninja y asi cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage para que todo el pueblo me respeten". Pensó Naruto mirando con admiración y devoción a los rostros de los anteriores Hokage en la montaña en el centro de la aldea. Konohagakure no Sato es una aldea militar gobernado por el Hokage con el consentimiento del Daimyo del País del Fuego que gobierna el País, La aldea es el centro del poder militar que protege a la Nación de los ataques de las demás aldeas ocultas del continente.

Uno minutos después aparece Teuchi con un cuenco de Ramen y un delicioso aroma llega a la Nariz de Naruto. Naruto con sus ojos brillante miró el cuenco con avaricia y la boca abierta.

"Esta listo". Teuchi pone el cuenco en frente de Naruto con una sonrisa amable. "Que lo disfrute". Dijo Teuchi caminando a la cocinar para cocinar más Ramen.

Naruto sin decir ninguna palabra toma un par de palillos de madera y comenzó a comer con rapidez.

'' Baji-Baji"

Solo después de masticar y tragar el último bocado, Naruto comenzó a hablar de nuevo en voz alta. "Dios mío, es súper delicioso, absolutamente delicioso. Viejo dame otro tazón de Ramen". Teuchi que estaba en la cocina, escucho las palabras del Niño y sonrió y preparo otro plato. Durante Diez minutos Naruto comió tres cuencos de Ramen de miso y sale del local después de pagar su comida y acariciando su estomago con suavidad.

"Gracias por el Ramen Teuchi-san". Sonrió Naruto saliendo del local después de despedirse. Naruto camino por la aldea con una sonrisa mientras escucha los susurros de la gente y unas miradas de muerte que Naruto ignoraba por completo. Naruto visito varias tiendas para comprar su comida del mes y aunque los precios era exageradamente alto cuando lo compro. El Niño sabía que los comerciantes le vendían sus productos a precio alto incluso algunos artículos caducados para molestarlo, pero Naruto solo lo ignoro con una sonrisa amable en su rostro que irritaba a los comerciantes.

Varios minutos de recorrer el mercado, Naruto decidió que era mejor de regresar a su apartamento para descansar y dormir después de ver que se estaba haciendo de noche. Caminando con dos bolsas en sus brazos llego a su hogar. Donde vivía era un complejo de apartamentos desgasto por la edad. Abriendo la puerta de su apartamento que estaba completamente oscuro y frio ya que solo vivía él solo en ese oscuro y solitario apartamento. Naruto entra después de cerrar de puerta y se encuentra una pequeña habitación, el piso esta laminado en madera al igual que el techo, y de este último cuelga una lámpara de color azul.

Las paredes son de un color verde crema, y la parte baja de las mismas, esta forrada en madera, además están decoradas con diversos carteles, uno con el símbolo de Konoha y otro con la imagen de un Ramen, los dos colgados cerca de la cabecera de la cama, y también una ventana de marco metálico decorada con persianas. Del lado izquierdo de la habitación podemos observar un armario con varias puertas y encima de este, un radio; cerca del armario hay una puerta de acceso de color rojo. Del lado derecho de la habitación, esta otro pequeño armario, y encima de este, Naruto coloca un despertador y una fotografía con su abuelo Hiruzen y otra de de Teuchi y Ayame. Al lado de este armario, esta su cama, no parece ser demasiado grande; esta tendida con sábanas blancas y una colcha de color amarillo con pequeños remolinos blancos. Al lado de la cama, hay una planta, y en la parte baja de la habitación, hay otro armario de madera y sobre este hay una pequeña planta.

Naruto camina poco y entra a la cocina. Podemos observar que la cocina no es demasiado grande, pero permite una buena movilidad. Es muy sencilla, el piso y parte de las paredes están laminadas en madera, y estas últimas son de un color verde claro, además, hay una ventana con marco metálico y decorada con Cortinas amarillas. Del lado izquierdo de la cocina hay una planta y en la pared una repisa de madera con otras plantas. En el centro de la cocina hay un comedor de madera con un mantel blanco y acompañado de una silla, y ahí Naruto deja una cafetera eléctrica. Del lado derecho de la cocina, están las alacenas, un ventilador, la estufa y otros aparatos. Naruto deja la bolsa que estaba llena de Ramen instantánea, algunas frutas, bebidas, Carne y algunos lácteos.

Naruto abre una en donde guarda su Ramen y colocas el Ramen que compro y los demás alimentos es su pequeña nevera. Sale de la cocina y se acuesta en la cama con una mirada triste mirando el techo de su habitación. No hubo ningún sonido sola la respiración de Naruto que se escuchaba en aquella desolada habitación. Naruto se acurruca en forma fetal con sus manos sujetando sus rodillas y sus ojos cerrados con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus preciosos ojos azules brillante.

**(Al Día siguiente)**

Naruto se despierta después que la luz del día pasara por la ventana e iluminara su rostro dormido. Naruto mirar por la ventana por varios segundos y se levante de la cama poco después. El uzumaki entra a la cocina, prepara agua caliente para su ramen instantáneo y saca una caja de leche para beber un poco. Naruto saca un Ramen instantáneo de su gabinete y esperando que agua se calentara y echo el ramen instantáneo con todo sus ingrediente y algunas verdura al agua caliente y espero un minutos para que esté listo.

Mientas bebía un vaso de leche esperando que su ramen esté listo, no había nada que hacer en su apartamento, asi que apago la estufa viendo su ramen estaba listo y se fue al baño para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Su baño era pequeño, asi que se limpio su cuerpo y se cambio de ropa. Naruto vestía una sudadera sencilla con capucha de color azul sobre una camiseta anaranjada y pantalones negros con sandalias shinobi de color azul. Naruto sale del baño y comer su desayuno en la cama mirando el cielo por la ventana de la habitación.

Después de comer sale de su apartamento y cierra bien la puerta. En el complejo de apartamento solo vivía como muchas tres personas. El propietario, él y un sujeto que nunca había visto desde comenzó a vivir aquí. Parecía que el propietario no parecía preocupado que las demás habitaciones no fuera alquilada por nadie y no ganara dinero. Naruto no le intereso eso y camino por el pueblo con una sonrisa por varios minutos, hasta que llego a un campo de entrenamiento abandonado que nadie usaba en los últimos años.

El Niño Uzumaki camino hacia los troncos de maderas y comienza a golpearlo con los puño desnudo. Naruto no sabía postura de Taijutsu o Artes Marciales, solo golpeo el troncos por varias horas hasta cansarse y no seguir más.

"Pah~"

Los golpes de Naruto se escuchaban por toda la zona que asusto a los pequeños pájaros de lugar.

"¡Pah~! ¡Pah~!".

Cada golpe era fuerte que hizo que los nudillos de Naruto goteada sangre, pero el niño seguía golpeando el tronco de entrenamiento sin ninguna clase de dolor. Naruto quería hacerse más fuerte para lograr su sueño de convertirse en Hokage y no le importaba que sus manos estuvieran heridas.

¡Po~!

"Pah~"

"Goteo…".

Las gotas de sangre mancharon las sandalias viejas azules de Naruto y sus manos estaban totalmente empapadas en sangre. Naruto dejo que golpea después de no sentir sus manos y miraba el cielo con el rostro solemne y con una gran tristeza. No tenía amigos, ya que cuando iba a los parques para jugar, los niños se alejaba de él, los adultos siempre susurran cuando estar presente y nunca ha entendido porqué lo hacen en primer lugar. Todos en la aldea aislaron su existencia y cuando no hacían lo ignoraba por completo o le lanzaban insultos muy hirientes.

"¿Por qué estoy solo?". Se pregunta Naruto con una voz apagada y triste. "Madre, padre ¿Porque me dejaron solo en esta aldea?... Todos me odian, no tengo amigos para jugar, no tengo a nadie que me espere de regreso a casa…". Murmuró Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos y acostado en el suelo mirando el cielo azul.

"Si hay un Kami que gobierne este mundo es un ser severo, solemne e infinitamente bueno. Un ser que es demasiado bueno... Kami-sama sigue forzándome a enfrentar este destino cruel". Naruto se levando y con sus puños ensangrentado siguió golpeando el tronco. "Como si esas fueran las reglas de este mundo".

"Pah~ Pah~".

Los golpes de Naruto se estaba intensificando por lo correr de los segundos. "Oh… Kami-sama… ¡Te cortaré en mil pedazos y te daré de comer a los cerdos! ". Grita Naruto con enojo y enviando un poderoso puñetazo que hizo que sus manos sufriera grandes heridas. Naruto paro de dar puñetazo y salió del campo después de varias horas de entrenamiento. El Niño con dolor en sus manos, fue al hospital de la aldea para que le sanaran sus heridas, sin percatarse que un par de ojos blancos lo observaba desde lejos y escucho todo lo que dijo en las últimas horas que estuvo ahí.

Naruto llego al hospital y fue entendido a mala gana ya que los Médicos Ninja no querían meterse en problema con el tercer Hokage. Naruto con vendas alrededor de sus manos, salió del hospital con una brillante sonrisa y se fue almorzar en su restaurante de Ramen favorito. Legando al restaurante y se encuentra con una chica de 12 a 14 años, delgada, con un cabello largo de color castaño y unos ojos de color negro, además su tono de piel es blanca. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior y un pañuelo blanco en su cabeza.

La Joven miró al niño que entro al restaurante con una bella sonrisa y lo abrazo con fuerza metiendo la cabeza de Naruto en sus pechos que están en desarrollo. Naruto con las mejillas sonrojada se separa de Ayame y se alejo un poco de la joven.

"Naruto-san ¿Qué te paso en las manos?". Pregunta Ayame con voz preocupada y mirando las venda en las manos de Naruto. La joven había conocido a Naruto durante los últimos años y se había acariñado por el niño de las marcas de bigotes de gatos.

"Ayame-chan… Solo estaba entrenando… Nada más". Dijo Naruto con una brillante sonrisa y sentándose en una de las sillas del restaurante.

"Uhm…". Ayame se acerco a Naruto y le acaricio la cabeza con ternura y con una amable sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

"No te esfuerce demasiado". Dijo Ayame con amabilidad y con cariño. Naruto asiente con la cabeza, sabiendo lo preocupada que estaría Ayame su hermana sustituta si sale lastimado.

Ayame le sonríe y pregunta con voz amable: "¿Que quiere de comer yo invito?".

"Ramen de Cerdo". Respondió Naruto con alegría y aceptando la invitación de Ayame. La joven asiente con la cabeza y entra a la cocina para pediré a su padre que prepare el Ramen a Naruto.

Naruto espero un poco cuando ver a Ayame con un cuenco de Ramen en la mano. "Que lo disfrute". Ofreció la joven poniendo el cuenco delante de Naruto. Naruto sin decir ninguna palabra comió su delicioso Ramen con alegría en su rostro.

"Gracias por el Ramen". Agradeció Naruto con su característica sonrisa y salió de local después que Ayame le diera un beso en la mejilla. Naruto siempre se había preguntado porque Teuchi nunca lo adopto, siempre quiso tener una familia amorosa que lo cuidara y lo entendiera cada día. Incluso dejaría su sueño de ser un Ninja para estar con la Familia de Teuchi y ayudara en su negocio. Pero parece que incluso eso no es lo suficiente para tener una vida feliz y pacífica.

El Niño recorrió la bulliciosa aldea mientras tiene una permanente sonrisa en su rostro, ignoro los susurros de las personas y las miradas de muerte que le lanzaba a cada momento mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Asi pasa Naruto todo los días, De su apartamento al campo de entrenamiento, del campo de entrenamiento a comer en el local de Teuchi y de Teuchi caminar por la aldea siendo ignorado por los aldeanos de Konoha y finalizando en su solitario apartamento para comer Ramen Instantáneo y dormir. Y comenzando repetir la misma rutina al día siguiente. Asi fueron los días de Naruto Uzumaki en la aldea de Konoha.

**(Dos meses después)**

Cumpleaños de Naruto.

Como cada año, durante los ultimo ochos años se festeja en Konohagakure No Sato la derrota del Kyubi en manos del Yondaime Hokage y también su respectivo fallecimiento, asi como también de un sin números de personas que murieron en aquella ocasión. Naruto tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de nacer este día. Ya que había algunas ocasiones que algunos civiles le golpeaba o insultaba cuando él aparece en el festival anual de la aldea. Naruto durante este día sin la supervisión del viejo Kage que lo acompañaba durante el festival no saldría de su apartamento para evitar problema innecesario en el festival de la aldea.

Al caer la noche, la luna creciente en el cielo nocturno e irradiaban la luz de la luna como un velo a través del cielo. La Aldea oculta de Konoha, una de las ciudades más ocupadas del Continente, las calles estaban llenas de gente y se podían ver luces brillantes por toda la ciudad. Las personas con su Yukata o Kimono caminan por las calles con alegría mientras los niños juegan en los puestos de juegos. Naruto con envidia y tristeza mirar desde su ventana las luces del festival de su aldea.

"Toc~"

Naruto escucha que alguien tocar la puerta de apartamento y con mucha cautela abre la puerta y orando que no sea uno de los civiles enojado o frustrado que lo quieren lastimar. Naruto mirar después de abril la puesta que no había nadie en el pasillo. Naruto confundido y aliviado iba cerrar la puerta cuando ver una caja en el piso delante de él. El Rubio con una ceja levantada y con la punta de su pie patea la caja un poco buscando que no fuera una especie de trampa o engaño para lastimarlo. Viendo que la caja no raciono se escoge de hombro y recoger la casa del piso y entra a su habitación después de cerrar bien la puerta.

El Uzumaki en su cama mirar la caja mas atentamente y con cuidado lo abre. Dentro de la caja encontró una especie de monedero con forma de sapo verde y pequeña flanja blanca que decía su nombre. Naruto abre el monedero y encuentra una pequeña hoja con decoraciones de flores bien detallada. Naruto mirar el contenido para ver quien lo había enviado. Pero para sorpresa de Naruto no encontró el nombre de su remitente sino unas palabras que alegro el día al Niño.

"Feliz Cumpleaños". Se leyó de la hoja de papel, escrito con unas hermosas letras que fascino a Naruto.

Naruto no sabía de quien le envió el regalo, si fue la familia de Teuchi o el viejo Kage. Pero una caso es segura Naruto estaba feliz y abrazo el monedera con todas sus fuerzas y se fue a dormir sin importarle la festividad de la aldea.

**(Tres meses después)**

Había pasado tres meses desde que fue su cumpleaños y Naruto se estaba preparando para asistir a la Academia Ninja de Konoha ya que era principio de año. Había cumplido el mínimo de edad para asistir a la academia, financiado su ingreso por Hiruzen el tercer Hokage. En los últimos tres meses ha estado siguiendo su aburrida rutina y también pregunto a Teuchi y Ayame sobre el monedero que recibió en su cumpleaños. Parecía que el padre y la hija no tuvieran nada que ver ya que sus regalos de cumpleaños era un cupón para comer ramen gratis durante una semana y un conjunto de ropa que hoy lleva puesto para inauguración del nuevo semestre de ingreso. Su abuelo sustituto tampoco tenía nada que ver ya que ese día estaba ocupado en su trabajo firmando algunos papeles en su oficina y se disculpo con Naruto de no pasar tiempo con él en su cumpleaños y no llevarlo al festival de la aldea para que se divirtiera. En cambio su regalo de cumpleaños por parte del viejo Kage era la entrada de la academia este año y un libro de historia para su estudio.

Naruto como era perezoso para leer y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la lectura lo dejo guardado en su armario hasta lo saco el día de hoy ya que lo necesita en su primer día en la academia Ninja. Naruto sale de su apartamento con alegría sabiendo que hoy será su primer paso para convertirse en Hokage en el futuro.

Mientras se acercaba a la academia y vio una gra multitud en la entrada de la academia. Naruto con su característica sonrisa paso entre la multitud recibiendo susurros hirientes y algunas miradas de muerte de los civiles. Pero Naruto que estaba acostumbrado los ignoró por completo y siguió su camino para entrar a la academia.

Naruto saca la nota que Hiruzen le dio cuando fue registrado a la academia Ninja que mostraba el salón de Naruto. "A-1". Murmuró Naruto viendo el número de su salón de clase y camino un poco a los alrededores de la academia buscando el salón. Varios minutos después y con mucho suerte llego a su salón de clase a tiempo.

Naruto entrar avergonzado al salón de clase, viendo que solo hay niños de su edad y el profesor no había llegado al salón de clase. Naruto no conocía a nadie, asi que se sentó en una silla libre que estaba cerca de la ventana del salón. Los Niños que vieron a Naruto entrar dejaron de hablar y miraron a Naruto en silencio.

Mucho de los niño fueron advertido por su padre de no acerarse al rubio por alguna extraña razón, incluso algunos miraron con odio a Naruto sin saber el porqué. Naruto percatándose de las miradas solo le sonrió y espero pacientemente el comienzo de la clase.

Dos profesores llegaron al salón y saludo a los niños: "¿Cómo están?". Pregunta un profesor con el traje de ninja. El Hombre tiene el cabello negro, con ojos marrones y su piel era de color blanco.

"Bien". Respondieron simultáneamente todos los niños del salón de clase.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza y se presenta: "Mi nombre es Akira Mooka y soy su profesor y también soy Chunin de la aldea. Es gusto conocerlo".

El otro hombre que estaba al lado de Akira se presento también: "Soy Nasubi y también su profesor y ninja de la aldea". Dijo el Hombre que tiene el cabello voluminoso de color blanco plateado que mantiene relativamente corto. Tiene ojos grandes y caídos y una boca de gato.

"Como ustedes saben. Todos ustedes entraron al programa Shinobi de la aldea y sus primeros pasos para lograrlo". Dijo el peliblanco mirando a los niños de la habitación. "Para llegar a ser un buen Shinobi se necesita más que aprender técnica… Si no conocimiento, En los próximos años y con diferentes profesores aprenderá historia, Matemática, Lengua y escritura". Termino el profesor una dulce sonrisa. Los niños se quedaron en silencio y escucharon las palabras del maestro, algunos se quedaron decepcionados.

Naruto escucho esto quedo decepcionado ya que quería aprender a luchar como un veredero Shinobi. Ahora tendrá que aprender sobre las aburridas clases de historia y matemática que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

"Bien… Ahora por favor presentarse para conocernos un poco mejor". Dijo Akira y señalando a un niño que estaba delante. Naruto no escucho la presentación del Niño, sino miró a todo sus compañeros de clase. Vio de todo tipo, alto, bajo gordo, flaco y no había ninguna niña en la clase todo eran chicos. Parecía que la academia había separado por géneros por algún tiempo antes que sean clases mixta en los próximos años.

"El que esta distraído… por Favor presentarte". Llamo el profesor a Naruto. El Rubio vio que todos sus compañeros de clase lo estaban mirando con desprecio y con una sonrisa se presento: "Soy Naruto Uzumaki… Y mi sueño es ser Hokage". Naruto con un pulgar en alto se presento con voz alta y alegre.

"HaHa…". Algunos se rieron del sueño de Naruto mientras que los otros solo sonrieron burlonamente. Los dos profesores hicieron una mueca de disgusto y calmaron a los estudiantes. Naruto ignoro las burlas y le sonrió. Aunque en su mente estaba triste por burlas recibida.

Todos los estudiante se presentaron y comenzó la primera lección del día, Historia. Naruto intento más que pudo de no quedarse dormido en la mitad de la clase, pero era tan aburrido que se quedo dormido un par de ocasiones y se reprendido por el profesor, incluso fue castigado por quedarse dormido en la mitad de la clase.

Asi pasó algunas semanas de clases. Desde aburridas clases de matemática e historia que se quedaba dormido en la mitad, hasta los insultos hirientes de sus compañeros de clases, incluso a veces lo golpeaban sus propios compañeros de clase y los profesores dieron la vista gorda del acoso. Naruto llego a su apartamento cansado y se acuesta en su cama. En los últimos día no había visto a su abuelo y que siempre estaba ocupado y tampoco había visito su local favorito ya que no tenía dinero para comer. Su reserva de Ramen instantáneo se estaba acotando y solo le quedo por dos días como máximo y su subsidio llega la próxima semana.

Naruto estaba hambriento asi que cerró los ojos para dormirse y no pensar en comida.

"Goteo… Goteo…".

La Habitación se comenzó a transformar en una habitación oscura y fría. Naruto abre los ojos de golpe cuando siente un frio insoportable miro al techo y vio tuberías que conducían por todo el lugar. El suelo en donde estaba acostado estaba cubierto de agua pero no se estaba mojando.

'Este lugar es extraño". Pensó Naruto con miedo cuando vieron que la luz salía de una habitación. Naruto con los pies tembloso camino hacia la puerta en donde provenía la luz y vio dentro de la habitación una gran jaula con el Kanji para sellar la puerta. Vio dos ojos rojos y hendidos abrirse de golpe y levanto su enorme cuerpo. Naruto casi llora de susto viendo la enorme criatura levantándose.

"¿Quién Eres?". Pregunta la bestia y Naruto dar un paso hacia atrás y responder con sumo miedo y en voz baja.

"S-Soy… Naruto… Uzumaki". Respondió Naruto con un sudor frio que recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, sus pies no dejaron de temblar de miedo. Naruto viendo que la enorme criatura los estaba mirando el silencio. Se llena de valentía y pregunta el nombre.

"Tu… ¿Qué eres?". Pregunta Naruto asustado.

El Zorro muestra sus nueve colas y se presenta: "Soy el Kyubi No Yoko".

Naruto se queda en silencio sin apartar la mirada de las colas del Kyubi. No podía creérselo según su abuelo el demonio fue asesinado por el Yondaime Hokage hace 8 años atrás. El niño se pellizca en el brazo para ver si eso era una ilusión conducido por el hambre que tenia. Cuando siente dolor en su brazo mirar al Kyubi con miedo.

"Tu... Tu… No estabas muerto". Naruto pregunta con titubeo. Aunque Naruto se durmiera en las clases siempre supo la historia de cómo el Cuarto asesino el Kyubi No Yoko. Cualquiera en la aldea sabía sobre esa historia.

"Oh… Asi que estoy muerto… ¿Eh?... ¿Quien dijo esa gran mentira?". Pregunta el Kyubi con un gruñido que asusto a Naruto.

"Fueros mis maestros y mi abuelo". Contesto Naruto con miedo que el zorro le haga algo.

"Bien". Dijo el Zorro mostrando sus enormes dientes afilados a Naruto. "Te mintieron niño… No estoy muerto… Estoy encerrado en tu interior". Dijo el Kyubi con una enorme sonrisa y Naruto se quedo paralizado por la información.

"En mi interior". Murmuró Naruto en voz baja y mirando su reflejo en el agua. "Ha…Ha… Ahora todo el sentido… sus insultos, su deprecio hacia mí, ser ignorado por todo, no tener una familia… Yo… soy un demonio como decía esos susurro cuando paseaba por la aldea". Naruto miró el enorme zorro con ira. "Fue su culpa por tener esta vida. Fue este maldito zorro que me quito mi familia y mi vida".

Mientras pensaba escucho la voz del zorro hablar: "Si en tu interior… Te parece muchos a tu padres".

El niño se tambaleaba después de escucha la mención de sus padres. Desde hacer mucho tiempo se pregunto quién eran sus padres. Incluso le pregunto al viejo Kage si sabía algo de sus padres, pero nunca tuvo una respuesta. Naruto se acerca a la jaula con suma cautela.

"¿sabes quienes fueron mis padres?". Pregunta Naruto buscando a una respuesta.

El zorro parecía confundido mientras lo miraba. "¿No sabes quienes fueron tus padres?". Pregunta el Zorro. Naruto conteniendo el aliento niega con la cabeza con rapidez.

"HaHa…". El zorro se rio en carcajada que hizo que naruto retrocediera algunos pasos hacia atrás. "Oh… Niño, parece que has vivido una vida engañado". La burla del zorro enfado a Naruto.

"Porque tiene esa cara de enojo… No sabes nada sobre mí ni sobre tus padres… Dime Niño como ha vivido tu vida allá fuera". Pregunta el zorro. Naruto no contesto a la pregunta del enorme zorro y se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

"Umm… Hagamos un trato… Si quita este sello y me libera te diré todo sobre tu pasado". Propuso el zorro señalando el pedazo de papel en los altos de la jaula "O… Puede pregúntele a tu Hokage sobre tu origen y sobre mí…"

"Claro estar si no confía en mí". Termino el zorro de hablar.

Naruto miró el sello en la jaula y luego al zorro. Naruto no estaba seguro si acepta la propuesta: "Porque tenía que creerte". Naruto no confiaba en este enorme demonio que destruyo su aldea hace ocho años atrás. El Zorro gruño un poco y se acostó en el suelo.

"Es tu decisión… No la mía". El Zorro cerró los ojos. Naruto viendo que el enorme zorro lo ignoro se acerco un poco y pregunta: "Me puede decir quién fueron mis padres y luego te libero". Naruto trato de engañar al zorro.

"Niño… Acaso me ves a cara de un idiota… Primero el sello y luego te lo digo". El zorro con un movimiento de su cola saca a Naruto del paisaje mental.

Naruto se despierta y viendo que había amanecido al día siguiente. Naruto se siente en su cama pensando que era su simple sueño cuando escucha una voz en su mente.

"Niño no fue un sueño, Fue la realidad". Dijo el Kyubi asuntado a Naruto. "Mirar en tu estomago por unos segundos". Sugirió la voz del Kyubi. Naruto un poco desconfiando alzo la camisa que lleva puesta y mirar su estomago. Varios segundos después aparecen algunas marcas negras en figura de un remolino.

Naruto se asusto mucho que hizo un pequeño gritó del susto. Cuando la voz del Kyubi lo calmo "Tranquilízate Niño… Ese es el sello e donde estoy sellado nada más. Y todo lo que viste en tu paisaje mental es real". Dejo de hablar el Kyubi y a los pocos segundos el sello de estomago de Naruto desapareció.

"Gruu…".

Un gruñido del estomago de Naruto se escucha en la habitación que hizo que el niño se levantar de la cama y prepara su pocos Ramen instantáneo que tenia. Naruto estaba pensando en las palabras del Kyubi. Ahora sabía porque todo en el pueblo lo odiaba, Pero también entendió su sufrimiento. Si e Kyubi no hubiera atacado la aldea muchas personas estuviera viva hoy asi también como sus padres.

Pero había algo que Naruto no telero, que le mintieran en su propia cara. El Hokage sabía sobre el demonio en su interior pero no le dijo nada sobre eso. También entendió que todo en el pueblo sabía sobre su condición y era el único que no sabía en lo absoluto.

Naruto desayuno su Ramen y sale de su apartamento y se dirige hacia la torre Hokage para hablar con el viejo. Naruto no le iba decirle sobre su conversación sobre el Kyubi sino quienes fueron sus padres en realidad y el demonio lo sabe el Kage también debe saberlo.

Llegando a la torre del Hokage, Naruto entro y vio una mujer con el cabello negro y ojos de color negro sentada en un escritorio. Naruto sabía que la secretaria del Hokage y se acerco.

"Estoy buscando a Sandaime Hokage para hablar". Dijo Naruto con una brillante sonrisa a la secretaria.

La mujer con una muesca de disgusto cuando vio al Niño rubio. Tomo el teléfono de su escritorio y marca algunos números. Naruto aun con sonrisa espera un poco.

"Puede pasar". Dijo la Mujer dejando pasar a Naruto a la oficina del Hokage y le lanzo una mirada de muerta a Naruto.

Naruto ignora la mirada y entrar a la oficina del Hokage. El Uzumaki ver a un hombre viejo de estatura baja, piel morena y su cabello era un poco gris por la edad. Lleva siempre el uniforme oficial de Kage de la aldea. Hiruzen mirar al niño que entro a su oficina con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh… Naruto-kun ¿Qué te traer hoy en mi oficina?". Pregunta Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Naruto se acerca a Hiruzen y lo mira a la cara. "Hiruzen-san… ¿Sabes quienes fueron mis padres?". Preguntó Naruto sin apartar la mirada del Viejo Kage.

La sonrisa del Viejo Kage se congelo un poco y respondió con voz baja: "No lose, Naruto-kun. Nuestro registro mostró que tus padres te dejaron en el orfanato poca antes del ataque del Kyubi… También hay lo posibilidad que murieron en el ataque del Kyubi…". Naruto baja la cabeza mirando el suelo con tristeza.

Hiruzen no le gustaba mentirle a su nieto. Siempre le dolía en su corazón ver la cara triste de Naruto y no decirle la verdad. Pero el Maldito concejo es un dolor en el culo y no dejo que su familia cuidara del niño. Incluso la familia del local de Ramen pidió la adopción de Naruto en varias ocasiones pero fue rechazado por casi todo en el consejo, incluso en concejo Shinobi que tenía más fuerza y voz en el consejo en general rechazo la petición de la adopción.

Algunos clanes Shinobi no le gustaban que el niño fuera adoptado por ninguna familia y entre esos clanes estaban el Clan Uchiha, Inuzuka, Kurama y el Clan Shimura. Si tuviera todo los votas de maldito concejo naruto no tendría que vivir solo en esa maldito complejo de apartamento. También maldijo a Tobirama Senju por crear el maldito concejo, si no tuviera el concejo en la aldea este problema no existiría en primer lugar.

Hiruzen miró a su nieto y cambio de tema: "¿Cómo te ha ido en la academia?".Pregunta Hiruzen con una amable sonrisa.

Naruto con una sonrisa respondió a la pregunta de su abuelo: "Es divertido, pero las clases de Historia y Matemática son aburrida"

"Ha… ¿Ha hecho algún amigo en tu clase?"

Naruto sacude la cabeza y hablo con Hiruzen por varios minutos. Pregunto sobre sus días cotidianos y entre otras cosas. Naruto le dijo al Hokage sobre su falta de dinero para subsistir y recibió varios cientos de Ryos hasta que llegue su subsidio en una semanas. Naruto con su nuevo monedero salió de la oficia del Hokage con una alegré sonrisa.

Caminando por varios minutos llego al campo de entrenamiento abandonado y golpeo el tronco con fuerza que lo hizo temblar un poco.

"¿Por qué no me dijo nada sobre mis padres?". Murmuro Naruto enojado golpeando el tronco de entrenamiento con fuerza.

"Pah~"

Los golpe hacía eco en el campo de entrenamiento cuando Naruto escucha un chillido que hizo que parar de golpea el tronco de entrenamiento. Naruto se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor mas atentamente cuando ver un arbusto moverse. Naruto se acerco con cautela para ver que hizo el chillido. El rubio encontró a una Niña entre los arbusto con un lindo vestido y la reconoció en una sola mirada.

"Tu… ¿Eres la niña que salve de ese grupo de niño?". Pregunta Naruto con una mirada de sorpresa a la niña que ayudo salva el año anterior de un grupo de idiota. Pero también fue el día que se gano una golpiza de ese mismo grupo y la niña se había ido. Naruto nunca vio la niña de nuevo por casi un año hasta en día de hoy.

La niña tiene el pelo azul oscuro y la piel blanca, además de unos hermosos ojos blancos típicos del Clan Hyūga. Viste un Yukata , de color blanco con líneas y un moño grande de color rojo con el símbolo del Clan Hyuga. También viste unas pequeñas sandalias de color morado con rojo y lleva unos calcetines blancos. Naruto se queda mirando la niña por varios segundos antes que escucha la niña habla con timidez.

"S-Soy H-Hinata Hyuga del Clan Hyuga y ¡Gracias por ayudarme en aquella ocasión!". Dice Hinata con voz alta y asustadiza y se inclino un poco delante de Naruto.

"No fue nada… Soy Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto aunque era perezoso para estudiar, sabía cuales eran los clanes más Famosos de la aldea. Los Senju, los Uchiha y los Hyuga, pero aparte de saber los nombres nunca interactuó con los miembros de esos Clanes. También era la primera vez que alguien de su edad le hable con amabilidad.

"Na- Naruto-san…". Hablo Hinata con voz baja.

Naruto mirar la niña y mas sus hermosos ojos blancos por varios segunda y pregunta con una brillante sonrisa. "Ah… ¿En que puedo ayuda?".

"No Nada…". La niña se sonroja un poco y Naruto no se percato de ello.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba espiándome?". Pregunta Naruto con calma.

"Esto… yo…". La niña no sabía que responder.

Naruto viendo la desesperación de la niña lo dejo pasar esta vez y no le pregunto porque estaba en este desolado lugar.

"Vas a la academia Ninja". Pregunta Naruto con una voz alegra y buscando un tema con que conversar con la niña que salva hace un año.

La niña niega con la cabeza y comienza jugar con sus dedos y dice: "Soy la heredera del Clan Hyuga y entreno con mi Clan hasta que cumpla los 10 años de edad. Cuando cumpla esa edad tengo permitido entrar a la academia Ninja".

Naruto se quedo congelado por un momento. Era la primera vez que conocía a un heredero de un Clan prestigiosa como lo es el Clan Hyuga. Naruto abre bien los ojos y mira la vestimenta de la niña. Con solo vistazo dedujo que la ropa de la Niña era diez veces no incluso 100 veces más costosa que todo su apartamento, No cualquiera puede permitirse tener tal lujo. Naruto se mira asi mismo con tristeza y comparado con Hinata sería un simple plebeyo delante la Nobleza.

Naruto sacude la cabeza y mirara la niña."Quiere comer Ramen yo invito". Invita Naruto a la niña.

La Niña avergonzada asiente con la cabeza y acepto la invitación de Naruto. El Rubio se puso feliz ya que era también su primera vez que invita a un amigo a comer y más una chica. Naruto con una sonrisa le pidió a Hinata que lo siguiera. Mientras los dos niños se fueron a comer Ramen un par de sombra aparecieron de en campo de entrenamiento.

"En buena idea dejar que Hinata-sama se junte con el niño demonio". Dijo un hombre con los ojos blancos frio y cabello negro largo hasta la cintura.

"Nuestro Trabajo es proteger a Hinata-sama. Si le Niño quiere hacer algo a nuestra heredera podemos fácilmente enviarlo al Hospital de por vida y espero que eso suceda". Dijo el otro hombre con ojos blancos y cabello castaño y una sonrisa espelúznate en su rostro.

"Vamos". Dijo el hombre desapareciendo de la vista el otro lo sigue sin más.

Naruto no estaba seguro si invitarla a comer Ramen con el dinero que le vio el viejo Kage. Tampoco sabía si le gustaba el Ramen a una niña que nació en una Casa noble como los Hyuga. Pero ya que tenía poco dinero era lo mejor pudo pagar. Hinata que caminaba detrás de Naruto estaba un poco sonrojada y una sonrisa se dibuja n sus bellos labios.

Varios minutos después Naruto y Hinata llego al local de Ramen de Teuchi y fueron recibidos por Ayame.

"Naruto-kun… Ha pasada un tiempo que no ha venido". Hablo Ayame viendo entrara Naruto al local y un poco preocupada por Naruto ya que los últimos días el Rubio no ha había venido a comer Ramen.

Naruto avergonzado y una mano en su cabeza se disculpa: "Lo siento… Estaba ocupado en los deberes de la academia". Mintió Naruto ya no tenía dinero para comer Ramen.

"Ah…". Ayame observo detrás de Naruto y vio una niña con una Yukata de seda de alta calidad. "¿Es tu Amiga Naruto?". Pregunta Ayame mirando la niña de los ojos blancos.

"Amiga…". Naruto nunca tuvo un amigo y una había hablado con una niña aparte de Ayame. "Si… Es mi amiga". Respondió Naruto con brillante y fascinante sonrisa.

Hinata con nerviosismo asiente con la cabeza, ya que ella no tenía amigo excepto los miembros de su familia.

"Eh…". Ayame quedo mirando a Hinata pensando en algo.

"Ayame-chan, dos cuencos de Ramen". Ordeno Naruto los Ramen de comer. Ayame sale de su pensamiento y atiende a los dos niños.

Naruto se sienta en una de la silla de local y Hinata acomodo su Yukata y se siente al lado de Naruto. Los dos niños no hablaron, no sabían como comenzar una conversación entre ellos.

Naruto sintiéndose incomodo rompe el hielo y habla: "Entonces… Hinata-san, ¿Cómo es tu Clan es divertido?".

Hinata no le gustaba hablar sobre su Clan asi que respondió a media: "Mi Clan se especializa en Taijutsu y es divertido en vez en cuando".

Naruto miró a cara de la niña viendo que no le gustaba hablar sobre su Clan. Hinata miró a su alrededor y vio la foto de Naruto con Ayame y Teuchi en la pared.

"Naruto-san ¿Es divertido asistir a la academia Ninja?". Pregunta Hinata con una dulce sonrisa y sus mejillas un poco rojas cuando mirar a Naruto.

Naruto se escoge de los hombros y responde: "Es aburrido, solo enseña sobre historia de la aldea y el país y un motón de matemática que no entiendo".

Naruto pasaba casi todo las clases durmiendo por el aburrimiento y casi todo el día castigado por su indisciplina de no prestar atención de las clases.

Ayame sale de la cocina con dos cuencos y lo pone delante de los dos niños con una sonrisa. "Que disfrute su Ramen".

Naruto sin una clase de modales tomo el cuenco y comenzó a comer. Hinata por otra parte comió su Ramen con tranquilidad y elegancia. Los dos niños estaban comiendo su Ramen cuando luz segadora cegó sus ojos. Los dos niños miraron a Ayame que tiene una cámara en su mano y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tomaste una foto?". Pregunta Naruto avergonzado sabiendo que la foto parecía comiendo como un animal. Hinata se queda en silencia y mirar la Cámara y a Ayame.

"Es un recordatorio de tu primer amigo, Naruto-kun". Ayame tiene una sonrisa burlona. "Te daré una copia de la foto la próxima semana, asi que espera".

"¡No!". Grita Naruto avergonzado con las mejillas rojas y mirar a Hinata que no le dar importancia a la foto que fue tomado hacen algunos segundos. Incluso las palabras que hablo la niña asusto un poco Naruto.

"También me puede dar una copia". Pregunta Hinata sin titubeo ni tampoco miró a boca abierta de Naruto.

"No hay problema". Respondió Ayame con calma.

"Esto… Yo…". Naruto no sabía que decir asi que dejo que esto pasara y siguió comiendo su Ramen.

"Gracias por la comida". Agradeció Naruto cuando termino su Ramen y miró a su nueva amiga que los estaba mirando.

Naruto se asusto un poco y miró el cuenco de Hinata que ya estaba vacío. Naruto no esperaba que la niña haya terminado primero que él. El rubio se levanta de la silla y saca su monedero para pagar los dos Ramen. Hinata vio como Naruto saco un monedero de forma de sapo y sonrió un poco sin que Naruto se diera cuenta.

Los dos niño salieron del local y se encontraron dos hombre con Kimono de seda blanco y ojos blancos. Los dos hombres miraron con indiferencia a Naruto y se inclinaron cordialmente delante de Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, es hora de irse a la Mansión". Dijo Un hombre con voz cordial.

Hinata asiente con la cabeza y mira a Naruto que estaba su lado. "Gracias por invítame a comer… El ramen estuvo delicioso". Dijo la niña con una dulce voz.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza y se despide de Hinata lo más rápido posible ya que no quiere ser un problema para la niña. "No vemos pronto". Se alejo Naruto con una sonrisa de Hinata.

Hinata viendo que Naruto se fue de su vista siguió a sus guardaespaldas a la Mansión Hyuga con el rosto alegre.

El rubio compró algunos Ramen instantáneo para la semana en el mercado y sus precios era tres veces de los normal. Naruto no se desanimo y lo compro de toda forma. Entrando a su apartamento con una bolsa de compra en su brazo y dejándolo en la mesa de la cocina pocos después.

Naruto se acuesta en la cama pensando lo que paso hoy. Su abuelo no le dijo la verdad sobres sus padres y se hizo amigo de la heredera del Clan Hyuga. Mientras pensaba escucho una voz en su cabeza.

"Humano… Ya averiguaste sobre tu pasado". Hablo el Kyubi molestado a Naruto.

"¡Cállate!". Grita Naruto recordando que tiene un maldito demonio en su interior.

"Puahaha…". La risa del Kyubi se escucha en su cabeza y naruto no sabía la forma de cerrarle el maldito hocico al zorro.

"No tiene que enfádate por algo tan insignificante". Hablo el Kyubi. "Solo tiene que quitar el sello y nada más"

"Ha… Si fuera un idiota de quitarte el sello". Naruto miró por la ventana viendo el atardece de la aldea.

"Uhm…Niño, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?". Pregunta el Kyubi con voz calmada.

"Ser Hokage…". Naruto no termino de responde cuando el Kyubi lo interrumpió.

"Y el idiota soy yo…". El Kyubi parecía burlarse del sueño de Naruto. "Enserio quiere ser Hokage de este pueblo que tanto te odia. Para ellos, eres solo un fenómenos…". Hablo en Kyubi y naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, pero la bestia siguió hablando en su mente.

"¿Nadie vino a salvarte, eh? ¿Debe haber sido difícil vivir esta vida, eh?".

"Yo…"

"¿Quien hizo que tu vida es lo que es?… Tu no hiciste nada malo" Pregunta el Kyubi.

"Yo…". Naruto no sabía que responder.

"Cada uno merece elegir nuestro destino. Incluso si ese destino es la misma muerte". La voz de Kyubi desaparece de su mente, dejando a Naruto pensando profundamente sus palabras.

"Elegir mi propio destino". Pensó Naruto acariciando su estomago

Naruto durante los meses siguientes visito al Hokage para preguntarle sobre sus padres y el Kyubi, pero el tercero no le respondía correctamente sus preguntas. También descubrió que su nueva amiga era algo rara y lo seguía a escondida. Naruto se hizo la vista gorda a su acosadora ya que era la única amiga que tiene ya que entre veces la invitaba a comer algo de Ramen o ella traía algunos dulce para comer en sus tiempos libres.

La academia seguía dando las aburridas clases de historia, más los abusos que recibía de los estudiantes y profesores entre veces. Los aldeano era igual, los insultos y las mirabas de muerte era una rutina de cada día. Pero nunca Naruto dejo su característica sonrisa.

En ocasiones hablaba con el demonio para verle si el zorro hablara de sus padres. Pero el Zorro cambiaba de tema o ignoraba a Naruto por algunos días. También supo algo del pasado del Zorro que fue encerrado por el Primer Hokage hace casi cien años y antes de él había otras personas que tuvieron el zorro encerrado. También supo que Kyubi tenía hermanos y que estaban encerrados en las demás potencia del continente.

**(Seis meses).**

**Día de la liberación del Kyubi. **

Naruto estada mirando las fotos que tiene sobre la mesa de noche con tristeza. Las fotos eran de su abuelo Hiruzen, el otro era con la familia de Teuchi y el último y el más nuevo es donde parecía él comiendo junto con su amiga Hinata. El niño con una sonrisa triste tomas las fotos y lo saca de los marcos y los guarda en su monedero y sale de su apartamento para preguntar por última vez sobre sus padres a su Hokage.

Naruto llega a torres y sin preguntarle a la secretaria entra a la oficina del Hokage. Naruto estaba cansando que preguntar la misma pregunta todas las semanas durante los últimos meses, estaba cansando de la miradas indiferentes y de desprecio de los aldeanos y estaba cansando de siempre sonríe como un idiota.

"¡Hokage-sama!". Grita en voz alta Naruto cuando entro a la oficina.

Hiruzen de hace mucho tiempo estaba cansando de mentirle a Naruto y sabia que el niño descubrió lago. "Se dio cuenta que se parece al Cuarto Hokage". Pensó Hiruzen mirando el rostro indiferente de Naruto y de reojo miró la foto de Minato de su oficina.

"¿Qué quiere Naruto?". Pregunta Hiruzen fumando su Tabaco y mirando a Naruto.

"Sabes quienes fueron mis padres, asi que dímelo". Naruto con voz alta exigió.

Hiruzen niega con la cabeza y respondió: "No sé lo que estás preguntando Naruto-kun. Tus padres murieron en el ataque del Kyubi".

"Dime al menos sus nombres debe saber sus nombres". Naruto estaba enojado por su abuelo sustituto por mentirle.

"Todo los registro fueron quemados en aquel ataque. No sabemos sus nombres". Mintió Hiruzen y no miró a Naruto a los ojos. Cada vez que le mentía a su nieto un año de vida se había ido.

Naruto miró con furia a Hiruzen por algunos minutos y salió de la oficina con enojo. Hiruzen solo suspira y mirar lo enojado que estar Naruto sin saber que algunos minutos habrá un revuelto en la aldea y su decisión de no decirle la verdad a Naruto cambio el mundo ninja.

Naruto Camino por la aldea por algunos minutos y regreso a su apartamento. Había tomada la decisión de cambia su destino y salir de la aldea. Su sueño imposible de convertirse en Hokage quedo en el pasado. Ahora quiere vivir una vida pacífica lejos de este lugar.

Varios minutos después Naruto estaba temblando de furia con lagrimas en sus hermoso ojos azules cuando escucho los nombres de sus padres de la boca del Kyubi No Yoko. No podía creer que su padre era el Yondaime Hokage y el que sello el Zorro en su interior y su madre era la anterior jinchuriki del Zorro que lo mantuvo encerrado por varias décadas.

Después de una pequeño conversación le recordó al Kyubi cumplir su parte del Trato. Tenía miedo que el Zorro destruyera la ladea en donde vive los pocos que lo trataron como una persona normal.

"Lo siento, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan y Hinata-chan". Pensó Naruto ante de salta hacia el sello y liberar el Kyubi. Con un movimiento de su mano arranco el papel de la jaula y un dolor insoportable vino después de arrancar el sello.

Naruto quería morirse, el dolor era insoportable, los gritos de Naruto se escucharon por toda la zona, asi como además un aumento de chakra que alerto a los ninja de Konoha.

¡AAHH!. Los gritos sonaban más alto y el chakra destruyo el complejo de apartamento.

¡ARG~!". El últimos gruñido de Naruto cuando escupe una bocanada de sangre y cayó al suelo nadando es su propia sangre que asusto al Hokage que había venido y ver el Kyubi liberado.

Teuchi y Ayame mira con miedo el enorme zorro que se ver en la aldea. Hinata en su Mansión miró enorme Zorro sabiendo que esa dirección es donde vivía Naruto.

Naruto estaba en el suelo con sangre saliendo en su boca y ojos casi cerrado.

"Lo siento". Susurrando Naruto cerrando los ojos cuando siente algo suave envolviéndolo.

**Nota: Espero que le guste el capitulo. No es un Flashback en lo absoluto. Y que pasen unas felices fiestas de fin de años. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Acontecimientos.**

**(****Mitsu no Kuni****(****País de la Miel))**

**Un mes de la liberación del Kyubi.**

El sol se inclinó gradualmente, las nubes rojas llenaron el cielo, ligeramente rizado, mientras los pájaros volaron sobre un niño, las blancas plumas bailando.

Un niño alto para su edad y decoroso con su cabello dorado levantado como una llama ardiente. Se lo describe como un Niño guapo con rostro hermoso y cuyos ojos, de color carmesí como la sangre, no son visiblemente humanos, emitiendo un resplandor misterioso que hace que la gente se marchite. Naruto se sorprendió cuando se miró al espejo cuando ver su cuerpo y cabello mas crecido de lo esperado y sus marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas se habían desparecido. Aunque Naruto se puso triste de perder sus marcas en las mejillas se recupero por completo después de varios días.

Naruto quería pintarse de cabello para cambia su apariencia pero fue detenida por su nueva abuela diciendo que su apariencia es algo diferente de las fotos donde aprecia él y a correr de los años los cambio será más notable e incluso si alguien viene de Konoha será casi imposible de reconocerlo. Naruto lo pensó por un momento y tuvo de acuerdo con la Anciana y dejo su apariencia actual. El niño Uzumaki caminaba por los hermosos campos de trigo y arrozales mientras respira hondo y disfrutando de su nueva vida con nueva personas.

"¡Naruto Hora de la Cena!". Se escucho el grito de una anciana. Naruto mirar los campos de cultivo por momento y dar la vuelta para entrar en su nuevo hogar.

**(En un lugar en el continente)**

Un joven de estatura media, Tiene un físico delgado pero musculoso, cabello blanco, unos ojos celestes grisáceos con una particular marca roja en el izquierdo. El joven era un comerciante que había salido de su pueblo para vender su producto a Takigakure, había pasado un mes desde que fue de su hogar y estaba extrañando su familia. Se hizo comerciante para sostener a su madre y hermanos menores, ya que su padre había muerto pocos años atrás y él era el sustentó de la casa. Mientras estaba en su carruaje de regreso a su pueblo que estaba pasando una pequeña colina, el joven escucha uno fuertes pasos y la tierra comienza a temblar.

"¡Huff puff huff puff!"

"Zumbido"

Los pájaros comenzaron a volar a los cielos, los pequeños anímales gruñido y chillaron asustado. El caballo del joven comerciante comenzó a Gruñir y se movía de un lado a otro. El peliblanco no sabía que estaba pasando y trato de calma a su cabello cuando de la nada un destello purpura cegó sus ojos y un fuerte ruido lo dejo sordo.

"Explosión"

La onda expansiva envía a volar al joven con su carruaje chocando contra algunos árboles. Los golpes recibidos por el impacto dejo inconsciente a joven mientras escucha grandes pasos viniendo desde su pueblo. Durante varias horas después el joven comerciante se despierta con un inmenso dolor por todo su cuerpo y mirar a alrededor viendo que su caballo se había ido. El joven no le interesaba el caballo si no la enorme explosión que provenía desde su pueblo. Con su cuerpo adolorido se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña colina para ver a su pueblo desde lejos.

Durante media hora de un inmenso sufrimiento el joven comerciante llego a la cima. El cuerpo del joven caer en rodillo con lagrimas en los ojos mirar con horror el enorme agujero donde estaba ante su amado pueblo. "¡Madres! ¡Hermanos!". Grita el joven en voz alta y se arrastra hacia el pueblo. No podía creer que su pueblo había desaparecido asi nomas. No creía que su familia muriera por algo tan irreal y no sabía como había sucedido.

"Tch…". El joven escucho un sonido detrás de él y se dar la vuelta para ver. A poco metro en donde estaba, encontró a un grupo de Ninja de Takigakure mirando el enorme agujero.

"Tanaka-san, este es quinto pueblo que fue destruido por el Kyubi". Hablo una chica alta con cabello corto y rubio que llega justo debajo de su barbilla. Ella tiene ojos cafés. Su cara generalmente se mantiene en un ceño fruncido. La joven ninja lleva puesto un uniforme de Chunin y el protector de Takigakure en la cintura.

"¡Ustedes… ¿Qué le paso a mi pueblo?!". Pregunta gritando el joven comerciante con los ojos lloroso y apunto el enorme agujero.

"¿Huh?, Un sobreviviente". Hablo Tanaka tiene un físico delgado con cabello corto, esponjoso y de color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos de color negro a menudo parecen ser hoscos e indiferentes. El ninja viste con el Traje de Jonin de Takigakure.

"¿Cómo te llama?". Pregunta Tanaka con voz muerta. Los ninja de Takigakure se acercaron al joven comerciante.

"Soy Himura Kazehaya". Contesto el joven con voz cruel.

"Umn… Entonces joven Himura usted vivió en ese pueblo". Pregunta Tanaka con calma y mirando el agujero.

Himura asiente con la cabeza esperando su respuesta porque su pueblo fue destruido.

Tanaka viendo el rostro del joven suspira y responder la pregunta: "Hace unos días el Kyubi No Yoko cruzo nuestra frontera y está destruyendo cualquier ciudad o pueblo a su paso. Hasta ahora el demonio de cola ha destruido cinco pueblos contando con el suyo".

Himura con una mirada muerta miró el suelo y siguió escuchando el ninja de Taki: "Ya murieron miles de personas por la ira del demonio y peor aun el Zorro quemo los cultivos dejando a la Nación si reserva de alimentos. Joven… Ahora mismo el país va a sufrid una hambruna nunca antes vista y morirán otras miles de personas como Niños, hombres, mujer y ancianos que morirán de hambre. Sé que es duro que hayas perdido tu familia y amigos por la ira del Kyubi, pero comparado lo que va a venir, las personas de este pueblo pudieron el prestigio de no morir en sufrimiento"

"Pah**"

Himura golpea al ninja en el rostro. Pero Tanaka recibió el golpe sin hacer ningún movimiento. Los Ninja de Taki solo observaron en silencio y no hicieron Nada.

"Ustedes… Sollozo… Ustedes, son la fuerza militar de nuestro país. ¡¿Por qué no hicieron algo?!". Grita el Joven enviando puñetazos pero el ninja lo esquivo todo, solo recibiendo el primero golpe.

"Lo hicimos… Pero todo murieron… más de 500 Shinobi de elites murieron intentando detener el Kyubi. Pero fue inútil". Tanaka había dicho la verdad desde que el Kyubi cruzo la frontera de la nación, su Kage envió ninjas para detener al demonio, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y murieron sin ninguna pica de Honor y Gloria.

"Ahora mismo el Kyubi se dirige al Noroeste hacia El país de la tierra. Mientras el Kyubi traspase el País ya no será nuestro problema. Y nuestro Trabajo es ver la magnitud de los Daños hecho por el Demonio". Tanaka esquivo un puño de Himura y con un movimiento rápido pateo el estomago del joven comerciante.

"Tiene dos camino". Tanaka Saca un Kunai en su bolsillo ninja y lo tira delante del Joven. "El primero es que te suicide y seguirá al otro mundo a tu familia y amigos. O la segunda opción, puede seguir tu vida llevando contigo este sufrimiento".

Himura no tenía a nadie en este mundo, todo lo perdió por una criatura que solo escucho en cuentos de hadas y leyendas, Su madre, sus hermanos y sus amigos lo estaban esperando al mas allá. El joven Tomo el Kunai y deslizo el filo por el cuello. El brote de sangre saltico las sandalias shinobi de Tanaka que estaba cerca del Joven. El cuerpo temblando de Himura cayó al suelo creando un enorme charco de sangre.

Los Ninjas con los rostros inexpresivos vieron como se suicidio el joven comerciante. En los últimos días muchos se habías matado después de ver como su hogar fue destruido por el Kyubi. Ahora mismo todo el país sufre la catástrofe más grande de su historia sin contar las guerras Shinobi.

Tanaka líder de la expedición miró con enojo el enorme agujero y aprieta sus puños con furia. "Quemen el cuerpo del Joven y vámonos". Dijo Tanaka caminando hacia el agujeró.

"¡Hai!". Gritaron los Ninjas de Takigakure.

**(Konoha)**

Hiruzen fumando su tabaco mira con aburrimiento a los Jonin y Anbus de su aldea. Había pasado un mes desde la liberación del Kyubi y el continente estar en patas arriba. El Zorro había destruido pueblos y ciudades a su paso al Norte. En su país el Kyubi destruyo por completo 10 ciudades y dos docenas de pequeños pueblos y aldeas. La mitad del cultivo fue quemado por el demonio, sus ninja que fueron atrapar al Kyubi pero nunca volvieron con vida y entre ellos dos miembros de Clan Uchiha que fueron encontrarlo pocos después sin sus ojos y sus cuerpos destripados.

También había informe que antes que Kyubi tocara nuevamente el país de fuego. El Kyubi destruyo varias ciudades en **Hayashi no Kuni (****País de los Bosques****),** en **Kuma no Kuni (****País**** de los Osos) **y por ultimo **Kiba no Kuni**** (****País del Colmillo) **antes de entrar al país de fuego.

"Hokage-sama… Informe de **Taki no Kuni**** (****País de la Cascada)…** El Kyubi destruyo varios pueblos, quemo todos los Cultivos de la Nación y en pocos meses sufrieran una gran Hambruna a nivel Nacional". Informo un Anbu con la máscara de un mapache.

"Igual como los otros informe. El Kyubi ha estado quemando los cultivos de todos los países que pisa". Pensó el Hokage mirando el Anbu.

"Y sobre el Kyubi". Pregunta Hiruzen con calma mientras fumaba

"El Kyubi se dirige hacia al noroeste… Entrara al país de la Tierra". Informo el Anbu mirando el suelo.

"Umm… Ahora mismo no tenemos los recursos humanos para ayuda a nuestro aliado… Igual como las demás Naciones que piso el Kyubi. Nuestro país sufrió la ira del Demonio de cola y aunque nuestro país es grandes y tenemos más recursos Naturales que las demás Naciones, las pérdidas de los cultivos es un gran problema para el País del fuego, sería una suerte que Ninguna potencia nos declare la guerra en este momento de crisis". Hablo Hiruzen Mostrando el Informe que envió el Daimyo del Fuego.

Los Shinobi en la habitación comenzaron a murmura entre ellos, Cuando un peliblanco hablo.

"Hokage-sama, Hay una manera de detener el Kyubi". Pregunta Kakashi con voz seria.

"El consejo Shinobi pensó en enviar a dos Ninja de elite del Clan Uchiha y Jiraiya Junto con mas 100 Anbu de respaldo para poner el Kyubi en una ilusión y Jiraiya usando Fuinjutsu sellar el Demonio". Hablo Hiruzen cuando aplaudió y dos ninja aparecieron con máscara de porcelana.

"Creo que lo mayoría lo saben, asi que lo presento a todos ustedes. Por favor quítense la máscara". Ordeno Hiruzen a los dos Ninja.

El primero que se quita la máscara y mostrando su apariencia es un joven que tenía ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. Vestido con el tradicional uniforme ANBU.

El otro vestido en ANBU se quita la máscara mostrado un joven poco mayor que el otro. Tiene el pelo corto y en puntas de color negro. Tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos, que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro.

"Le presento al heredero del Clan Uchiha Itachi Uchiha y a Shisui Uchiha, Ninja de elites de nuestra aldea". Hiruzen presento a dos Uchiha de confianza. Los dos Jóvenes se inclinan un poco y no soltaron ninguna palabra.

"Hokage-sama". Hablo Una Joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos con traje de Chunin. Hiruzen mirar a la mujer y espera que hable.

"Aunque es estúpido de preguntar. ¿Cómo van hacer ellos de poner al Kyubi en una ilusión si ya que murieron dos Uchiha intentado detener al Kyubi?". Pregunta la joven mujer con algo de preocupación.

Hiruzen asiente con la cabeza y mirar a los dos Uchiha. Los dos Uchiha miraron a los Shinobis de la aldea y sus ojos se transformaron a rojo sangre con tres aspas. Segundos después las aspas comenzaron a girar intensamente Transformándose en nuevas figuras. Los dos Uchiha activaron el Mangekyō Sharingan.

Solo Kakashi en la habitación sabía sobres esos ojos, los demás Ninja miraron confundido a su Hokage. Hiruzen suspira cansado y comienza a explicar. "Esos ojos se llaman Mangekyō Sharingan, solo unos poco Uchiha pueden acceder y su mayor secreto…."

"En los registros dejado por primero Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha Utilizo Mangekyō Sharingan para contralar al Kyubi hace años atrás". Informo Hiruzen a su ninjas. "Vamos utilizar a estos dos jóvenes para que controle el Kyubi y asi poder sellar nuevamente al demonio para siempre".

"Pero hay un problema…"Hablo Fríamente Hiruzen asustando a todos los Ninja. "El Kyubi es demasiado rápido y ahora mismo se dirige al País de la tierra. Cuando nuestros Ninjas lleguen al país, el Kyubi ya se había ido. Y ese el gran Problema tenemos, no sabemos cuándo el Kyubi se dejará de moverse y tener la oportunidad de luchar contra él. Al menos que regrese nuevamente a nuestro país y tengamos nuestra oportunidad". Hiruzen sabía que era imposible seguir el paso del Kyubi, Le rezaba a los dioses que Kyubi regrese al país del Fuego y asi sellarlo definitivamente.

"Ahora mismo la misión de todos ustedes es Proteger Konoha y nuestro País en estos momentos crisis. Por Favor retírense". Hiruzen sacudió su mano y despidió a tos los Ninja de la habitación.

"Hai". Los Ninja gritaron simultáneamente mientras salía del Lugar.

Los dos Uchiha volvieron a ponerse las mascara y desparecieron en una pequeña explosión de Humo dejando a Hiruzen Solo en el lugar.

"Parece que el continente sufre una gran crisis sin la culpa de una Guerra Shinobi". Habló un hombre mayor que tiene el pelo blanco y las dos rayas rojas de sus ojos. Su atuendo verde y sobre él una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, pero en lugar de llevar la Banda Ninja de Konoha, Jiraiya lleva puesta la supuesta Banda Ninja del Monte Myōboku.

"Jiraiya-san… ¿Ya encontraste a Naruto?"... Pregunta Hiruzen a su estudiante. En el último mes le pidió a Jiraiya que encontrara a Naruto por todo el continente, pero con el Kyubi suelto la investigación era casi imposible de saber.

"No". Contesto Jiraiya con tono triste. Le había prometido a su estudiante de cuidar de su ahijado, pero lo único que hizo es irse de la aldea dejando al Niño vivir solo.

"Uhm…". Hiruzen miró a Jiraiya por varios minutos y hablo suavemente. "Jiraiya-san… Ya estoy viejo y este puesto de Kage me estar volviendo loco…. No solo pude proteger al hijo de Minato y Kushina y no sabemos si aun estar con viva después de la liberación de Kyubi".

"Jiraiya-san… quiere que Tome el Puesto de Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato". Propuso el Viejo Kage mirando a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se sorprendió un poco, pero niega con la cabeza y le contesta al Viejo Kage: "No puedo tomar el…" Jiraiya no termino de contesta cuando siente una sed de sangre proveniente de su viejo maestro.

"Ehh… No quiere el puesto de Kage y entonces quien lo tomara… Mi viejo amigo Danzo Shimura o el Fugaku Uchiha… Dime Jiraiya, ¿cuál de los dos sería mejor Kage para la aldea de Konoha?" Pregunto Hiruzen con una mueca de molestia y mirando a Jiraiya que se negó acepta su propuesta.

"Esto…". Jiraiya no sabía que responder, cualquiera de las dos opciones sería una mala idea para la aldea. Cuando una imagen de una Rubia paso por su cabeza.

"Que tal Tsunade Senju… Ella sería Buena para el Trabajo". Dijo Jiraiya con una pequeña sonrisa y no mirada a Hiruzen.

"Oh… Tsunade...". Hiruzen acaricio su barbilla mientras pensaba.

"Traerla de vuelta… Usa la fuerza si es necesario. Si no puede convencerla a la fuerza, le dice que si no regresa a la aldea su cabeza estará en el libro bingo como amenaza de clase **S **y una traidores por toda la Nación". Dijo despreocupadamente Hiruzen mientras se levantada de la silla y camina hacia un Jiraiya congelado.

El sabio no podía crecerlo lo que estaba escuchando y con voz temblosa habla: "Pero… Pero… Ella es una Sennin y la heredada del Clan Senju. Amenazara…"

Jiraiya no termino cuando siente la punta de un Kunai en su cuello: "No me importa si es una Sennin o el mismo demonio, ahora mismo la Nación sufre una peor catástrofe que tuvo y no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu opinión". Hiruzen hablo con voz cruel mientras presiona un poco su Kunai en el cuello de su estudiante y broto una gota de sangre.

"Tiene seis meses para que traiga a Tsunade y tome el puesto de Hokage o ante que el Kyubi regrese de nuevo y haga más desastre. ¡Entendiste!". Hablo dijo en Voz alto.

Jiraiya asiente con la cabeza y dar un paso hacia atrás y acaricia un su cuello.

"Tiene seis meses Jiraiya para hacer tu trabajo. Si no lo logra dejare el puesto de Kage y daré la responsabilidad de elegir a Nuevo Hokage Al consejo Shinobi y el Daimyo del Fuego. No antes de poner a Tsunade en el libro bingo como lo hice a Orochimaru". Hiruzen le sonrió y desaprecio en una explosión de Humo.

Jiraiya se quedo mirando el vacio y pensando todos los eventos ocurrido desde la liberación del Kyubi, el cambio de personalidad de su Maestro y su incompetencia de no cuidar ahijado en sus peores momentos. Ahora mismo el continente está en Caos.

**(****Mitsu no Kuni (****País de la Miel))**

Naruto estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro que le dio su nuevo abuelo. El Niño viste una túnica roja, junto con una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho. Naruto se sentía incomodo por el atuendo ya que era la primera vez que usaba una Túnica de Seda y se quito la toga porque hacía mucho calor en la sala. El niño dejo el libro de lado y pensó lo sucedido en este último mes.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto con el cuerpo ensangrentado y dolido mirar el Kyubi que se estar a punto de irse del lugar. Naruto con voz apagada le agradece al Kyubi y recibe como respuesta el nombre verdadero del Demonio con cola.

"Kurama, eh… "Murmuro Naruto mientras ver al Kyubi desapareciendo en el horizonte. El niño se mirar asi mismo y ver que solo está usando pantalones y su camisa fue completamente destruida después de la liberación del Kyubi.

Naruto con dolor mueve su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Naruto quedo contento y aliviado de saber que su monedero estar con él y no se había perdido después de lo sucedido. Mientras revisaba su monedero escucha algunos pasos ligeros en el lugar.

El Niño levanta la cabeza y mirar a dos viejos un poco asustado y recordó que le Kyubi e dijo que un par de ancianos que lo iba a buscar y cuidar de él. Naruto le sonríe un poco cuando ver los dos ancianos acercándose.

"Usted deber ser el niño que habló el Kyubi". Dijo la anciana de pelo rosa y el otro viejo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Si… Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki". Se presento Naruto mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo.

El viejo alto con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo se apresura hacia a Naruto y lo levanta del suelo con sus fuertes brazos.

"Ehh…" La anciana mirar a Naruto por algunos segundos antes de hablar. "Vamos a Casa este que oscurezca".

El viejo asiente con la cabeza y lleva a Naruto al pueblo. Naruto se quedo callado y no pregunto nada a los dos ancianos. Cuando llego al pueblo Naruto miró de un lado a otro observando a pequeño pueblo, Había casas de madera y otros de ladillos, las personas dentro del pueblo miraron con curiosidad al niño en los brazo del viejo y algunos saludaron con respeto a los dos viejos. Naruto vio que los pueblerino no lo estaba mirando con desprecio y odio si no con curiosidad, incluso algunas mujeres chillaron de alegría cuando lo miraron.

Cuando llego a la casa de los dos ancianos, la mujer hablo: "Prepare un baño medicinal, asi que espera unos minutos". La anciana entro en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

El viejo dejo con cuidado a Naruto acostado en el sofá mientras que él se sentaba en una silla mirando a Naruto.

"Entonces… Naruto… Verdad". Hablo el viejo con una voz profunda. Naruto mirar al viejo para que siguiera hablando.

"¿Que eres?". Preguntó el viejo mirando a Naruto. El viejo quiere saber porque el Kyubi dejo a este niño en sus manos.

Naruto no sabía si contarle la verdad o una mentira, pero sabía que en el futuro lo sabrá de tomo modo. Naruto con el cuerpo adolorido levanta de sofá para sentarse y le responde con voz calmada: "Soy Naruto Uzumaki…. Ciudadano de Konohagakure no Sato del País del fuego y Ex jinchuriki de Kyubi no Yoko".

El viejo observar al niño por varios minutos sin decir ninguna palabra. El silencio incomodo a Naruto pensando que le viejo lo odiaría por ser un demonio.

"Eh… Un miembro del Clan Uzumaki y jinchuriki del Kyubi". Hablo el anciano mirando a Naruto. Naruto quedo paralizado después de escuchar el nombre de su Clan.

"Tu…". Naruto no termino de hablar cuando el viejo lo interrumpió.

"¿Por qué el Kyubi fue liberado?". Pregunta el Viejo y Naruto se queda callado.

Naruto después de varios segundos le responde: "Quiero vivir una vida pacífica y estando en Konoha sería imposible… Hace seis meses conocí el Kyubi por casualidad y me dijo que he vivido en una mentira y ahí es donde comprendí que si abuelo sustituto Hiruzen el tercer Hokage me mintió sobre mi pasado y mis padres"

"Cansando de ser despreciado en mi hogar tome la decisión de liberar al Kyubi a cambio que me dijera sobre la verdad que me ocultaba la aldea…." Una lágrima salió del ojo de Naruto y siguió contando su historia.

"Soy el Hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze que encerró e Kyubi en mi interior ante de su muerte y mi madre es miembro del Clan Uzumaki que fue la segunda Jinchuriki del Kyubi de la aldea. Cuando el Kyubi cumplió su parte de trato y me dijo la verdad, libere el Kyubi de su Jaula".

El Viejo escucho la historia resumida de Naruto y pensando la vida del Niño que tuvo que liberar al Demonio para saber la verdad de su propia vida.

"Sabe que tu decisión de liberar el Kyubi morirán miles de personas". Hablo inexpresivamente la anciana que entro a la sala.

"Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa". Respondió Naruto en voz baja. Los dos ancianos fruncieron el ceño un poco y miraron al Niño.

"La culpa fue del Primer Hokage, de Madara Uchiha, de Mito Uzumaki, de Tobirama Senju el segundo Hokage, Del tercero Hokage, Mi padre, mi madre, las aldeas ocultas que también tienen los hermanos del Kyubi encerrado… Por su culpa el Kyubi estaba encerrado por casi un siglo, por su culpa sus hermanos de colas fueron tratado por esclavos para tener el poder de sus poderes y destruirse entre ellos". Naruto hablo con voz cruel y apretaba sus puños con fuerza

"Yo solo le di el Kyubi su libertad, la Raza humana fue el que se equivoca de provoca la fuerza mas allá de nuestra imaginación". Naruto miró a dos ancianos por un momento. "Que pasaría si ustedes fueran el Kyubi y sus hermanos fueron tratado con esclavos y ustedes siendo el mas poderosos de todos los Demonios colas y no pudieran hacer nada al respecto"

El silencio se apodero de la sala los dos ancianos no respondieron la pregunta del Niño.

"El Kyubi quiere venganza por estar encerrado por casi un siglo ni yo ni las aldeas ocultas puede detenerlo. Al menos que logre su objetivo y se canse de destruir todo a su paso". Termino Naruto de Hablar. Él sabía las consecuencia de liberar al demonio al mundo exterior, eso no quiere decir que era su culpa, si el primero dejara libre el Kyubi y ganarla su confianza de ve de encerraron durante casi un siglo, las cosas sería muy diferente ahora. Sin contar el Hecho que el primero atrapo a los hermanos del Kyubi y lo repartió a las demás Naciones como si fuera un simple producto.

La persona que promulgaba la voluntad del Fuego y la paz, fue que llevo al mundo a su propia destrucción por su estupidez. Naruto también estaba enojado por sus padres de encierra al Kyubi en su interior y vivir una vida solitario y dura.

Los dos ancianos entendieron un poco del dolor del Kyubi y de Naruto. El Kyubi por estar encerrado por casi un siglo y no salva a sus hermanos de las codicia de la Raza Humana y al niño ya que prácticamente en su aldea fue tratado como un demonio. La justificación del Niño de liberar al demonio estaba parcialmente justificable.

"Es tu decisión y vamos a respetar lo que hiciste y espero que no te arrepiente de Nada". Hablo el Anciano levantándose de la silla y caminar hacia Naruto.

"Vamos al baño para que te limpie ese hedor a sangre". Hablo la anciana y el viejo levanta a Naruto y lo lleva al baño.

"Ustedes no están enojados". Pregunta Naruto con inocencia.

"Porque estaríamos enojado contigo. Solo algo preocupado por el futuro, No sabemos que la ira del Kyubi venga a nuestro país y los destruya". El Anciano entro al baño con Naruto le quito la única prenda de Ropa de Naruto y lo lanza a un lado. Naruto estaba un poco preocupado por su única pertenencia que no aparto las mirada a sus pantalones.

Con algunos chillados de dolor de Naruto el viejo limpio todo el cuerpo de Naruto. Varios minutos después el viejo sale del baño con una naruto desnudo y entrar a otra habitación en donde estaba la anciana agregando algunas hierbas medicinales en una tina de agua caliente. El viejo sin ninguna palabra mete a Naruto en la tina caliente lleno de hierbas medicinales.

Naruto siente algo de dolor por algunos minutos antes que se desaparezca, Naruto con un suspiro de alivio ya que no siente tanto dolor como antes, mirar a los dos viejos que lo estaba mirando.

"Aun no he preguntado… ¿Ustedes como se llaman?". Pregunta Naruto con el rostro relajado.

"Me Llamo Genkai y este mi esposo Hayato". Se presento la anciana y señalo con su dedo al viejo.

"Eh… ¿Cómo sabes sobre el clan Uzumaki?". Pregunta Naruto con una ceja levantada y recordando los pocos detalles que le dijo el Kyubi sobre su Clan.

"Fui general de estado mayor hace varios años atrás. Asi como también un Noble de este país… Bueno aun sigo siendo Noble y el titulo lo tiene mi hijo que estar en la capital como general del estado". Hablo el Anciano y naruto se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que conocía a un miembro de la Nobleza del Continente.

"Siendo general de todo el País sabia todo sobre el continentes y las Familias Nobles y Reales". El Viejo miró a Naruto que lo estaba escuchando su pequeña historia. "El Clan Uzumaki formo su propio país a la afuera del Continente y era conocido por todo el mundo como Maestros de Sellados…. Al comienzo de la segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Kirigakure, Iwagakure y Kumogakure atacaron al país y exterminando al todo el Clan Uzumaki". Termino Hayato su historia. Para él esta historia seria de conocimiento común ya que todo el continente sabía de los Uzumaki y su desaparición.

Naruto en la tina escucho la pequeña historia y pregunto: "¿Por qué exterminaron a Mi Clan?".

El viejo se escoge de hombro y responde: "No lo sé, Según las aldeas ocultas que atacaron a tu Clan, dijeron que se sintieron Amenazado por el País de los Remolinos por el Fuinjutsu y que eran aliado de Konoha. Y bueno Konoha declaro la Guerra con su aliado de Sunagakure dando el comienzo la segunda guerra Shinobi por la destrucción de Uzushiogakure".

"Mi país no estuvo en la guerra de las aldeas ocultas, pero si sentimos las consecuencias de la misma". Dijo el anciano pensando profundamente y con una gran tristeza.

Naruto se quedo callado por un momento mientras escucha la anciana hablar. "Naruto-san… ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Te quedaras con nosotros o quieres vivir solo?".

Antes que Naruto respondiera la pregunta de Genkai Hayato intervino. "Se quedara con nosotros aun se muy joven para vivir solo y es mas no tiene parientes cercanos para que lo cuidara".

"Pero yo...". Naruto trato de hablar cuando ver la mirada de seriedad del Viejo.

"Además nuestro nietos aun están en la Capital y solo vienen pocas veces al años y tenemos varias habitaciones sin usar". Hayato le sonrió a Naruto con amabilidad. Genkai solo suspira y asiente con la cabeza y mirar a Naruto por varios minutos.

"Creo que estas listo… Hayato sácalo de la Tina y acuéstalo en el suelo". Ordeno La Anciana y Hayato tamo a Naruto desnudo y lo acuesta en el suelo. Naruto no sabía que estaba pasando cuando ver la vieja saca una pequeña caja en un pequeño armario de la habitación.

"Que me van hacer". Pregunta Naruto un poco asustado. El viejo solo sonríe y Genkai saca una aguja de plata de la pequeña caja y con indiferencia mirar el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Naruto.

"Solo acupuntura para sanar tu heridas internar y reabrir tus puntos de Chakra. No te preocupe niño soy la mejor medico de la Nación asi como maestra de artes marciales". Hablo la anciana con una sonrisa confiada.

Naruto nunca había visto esa clase de tratamiento ya que todas sus heridas que se había hecho en su entrenamiento fueron Sanado por Médicos Ninja usando Ninjutsu medico y era la primera vez que alguien lo cuidará mas atentamente a parte de Teuchi y Ayame.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

Durante el mes Naruto comenzó a vivir y ayudar a los dos Ancianos de cuidar de los cultivos o pescar marisco en el mar. También conoció algunos pueblerinos del pequeño pueblo que lo trataron con amabilidad y respecto y también fue popular entres la mujeres por su apariencia aunque Naruto no sabía el porqué de eso. Naruto por primera vez pudo vivir una vida despreocupado sin tener las miradas de muertes y los malditos insultos de los aldeanos en su vida. Tampoco se preocupo de tener una sonrisa tonta por todo el día y disfrutar de su nueva vida. El único problema que tenia es cuando salía de la casa, las mujeres del pueblo, desde las más vieja hasta la más jóvenes lo molestaba por ser adorable.

"Madre, Padre…. Llegue a Casa". Se escucha una voz desde la fuera de casa que hizo Naruto volver a la realidad y ver un hombre entrar a la casa. El hombre viste una larga túnica verde, con su atuendo de ejército de la Nación; de color blanco. Tiene el pelo negro y un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su rostro de color rojizo. Posee un poco de barba en su mentón.

Naruto se asusto un poco por la apariencia del hombre y dedujo que era el hijo de la pareja de anciano. Genkai que estaba en la cocina escucho su hijo volver, sale con una pequeña sonrisa y lo abraza. Hayato que estaba en su habitación sale de mirar a su único hijo. Naruto solo mirar al hombre por un momento se levanta de la silla y se inclina cordialmente.

El hombre frunció el ceño cuando ver a un Niño desconocido en las casa de su familia. ¿Quién es el Niño?". Pregunta el Hombre con profunda y con el rostro inexpresivo.

"Mi nieto". Respondió Hayato tacando el hombro de Naruto.

"¿Desde cuándo tuve otro hijo?". El hombre no aparto la mirada del Niño guapo.

"Lo adoptamos. Se llama Naruto Furinji". Presento el anciano con una sonrisa en sus labios. La pareja adoptaron a Naruto como su nieto y le quitaron el apellido Uzumaki para protegerlo de las aldeas ocultas que odien el Clan Uzumaki o cualquier otra escusa para matarlo.

"Oh…". El hombre miró al niño y se presento. "Me llamo Dragon Furinji". Se inclino un poco el hombre.

Hayato abre la boca para hablar: "¿Por qué llegaste a esta hora de la noche y solo?". Pregunta Hayato mirando a su hijo que había venido solo en la casa.

"Ah… Bueno". Dragon miró al niño por un momento y saco un pergamino de su Túnica y se dio a su padre.

Hayato abrió el pergamino y lo leyó por varios minutos, Dragon y Naruto se sentaron en el sofá mientras que Genkai se fue a la cocina para hacer algo de Té. El anciano termino de Leer el pergamino y miró a su hijo y su nuevo Nieto. Hayato sin decir ninguna palabra lanzo el pergamino Naruto y este levantó una ceja.

"Ya lo sabía". Hablo Hayato con calma. "El niño de tu lado es Naruto Uzumaki ex-jinchuriki de Kyubi No Yoko De Konohagakure no Sato". El contenido fue escrito por el Daimyo de su país y decía sobre los desastres que ha hecho el Kyubi en el continente y pide su opinión sobre este tema.

Dragon miró al Niño de su lado y asiente con la cabeza. "No te creo"

"¿Qué?". El viejo tiene el rostro confundido.

"Me estás diciendo que este renacuajo es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. Ya que recibir un informe que el recipiente había muerto después de la liberación". Dragon no podía creer que el niño de su lado era jinchuriki del Kyubi y que los informes enviados de sus espías estaban errados.

"Es verdad hijo". Genkai salió de la cocina con bandeja con varias tazas de Té. "Fue el mismo Kyubi que nos ordeno de cuidar del Niño y no destruir el País". La anciana se sentó en una silla y bebió su té con calma.

"Eh… Por eso recibir algunos informes de una criatura gigantes de forma de zorro paseando por nuestro País". Dragon con el ceño Fruncido miro de más de cerca a Naruto.

Naruto ignoro la mirada del hombre y comenzó a leer el pergamino. Según el informe de Daimyo Kurama pasó dos países antes de comenzar de destruir algunas ciudades y poblados y cuando comenzó piso nuevamente el País del Fuego hizo más desastre destruyendo los cultivos y varias ciudades sin dejar sobreviviente, pero aun asi no fue a Konoha para destruirlo que le dio algo de alivia A Naruto sabiendo que Hinata, Ayame y Teuchi estaban bien. Siguiendo el informe, el Kyubi fue al Noroeste y cruzo otro país a igual que Konoha sufrió un gran golpe y el Kyubi está a pocos días al llegar al país de la Tierra y hacer lo miso como lo demás.

Aunque Naruto se sintió un poco culpable de las ciudades y pueblos y de las innumerables victimas que fueron destruido por el Kyubi en su paso. Naruto No estaba seguro de cómo la bestia iba liberar a sus hermanos de las manos de las aldeas ocultas del continente.

Mientras Naruto pensada, Dragon pregunta a su padre: "¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Regresara a la capital y hablar sobre esto al Daimyo?".

"No… Prefiero luchar hasta muerte con Konoha que tener la Ira del Kyubi sobre nosotros. Además aparte de Nosotros nadie sabe que el niño está vivo". Contestó el anciano y miró a Naruto que estaba pensando profundamente. "Y sobre el llamado, mañana me iré contigo a la capital para hablar con el Daimyo sobre la seguridad de nuestra Nación antes que reine mas el Caos en el continente". Dijo el Anciano bebiendo algo de Té.

Dragon asiente con la cabeza y mirar al niño por un momento. Naruto siente que alguien lo estaba mirando intensamente y observar que el hombre lo estaba mirando.

"¿Qué?". Pregunta Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Viviste en una aldea militar… ¿Qué aprendiste ahí?". Pregunta Dragon con indiferencia.

"Nada en particular, en la academia Ninja solo aprendí sobre historia y matemática y nada más". Contesto Naruto con pequeña sonrisa indiferente.

"Eh… ¿Quiere aprender Artes marciales de mi Madre y padre?". Pregunta Dragon al niño.

Naruto sabía que su nueva abuela es una Maestra de Artes Marciales, incluso tiene un Dojo en donde algunos Niños del pueblo son ensañado por la Ancianas. Durante este mes Naruto visito el Dojo en varias ocasiones y pudo ver a los niños de diferentes edades practicar. Nunca tuvo la valentía de decirles a sus abuelos de aprender Artes Marciales ya que creía que no era apto sobre tal Artes.

Ahora que escucho la pregunta de Dragon asiente la cabeza. "Si… Pero no sé nada sobre las Artes Marciales".

"HaHa…". Se ríe Hayato y mirar a su esposa. "Genkai que piensa". Pregunta Hayato a su esposa.

"Si tiene voluntad de aprender es bienvenido a mi Dojo". Genkai respondió la pregunta y mirar a Naruto. "Además su cuerpo se recupero más rápido que yo pensaba y no cabe dudo que tiene una fuerte resistencia ". Le sonrió siniestramente a Naruto que asusto a los tres hombres.

**(Esa misma Noche Konoha).**

**Mansión del Clan Hyuga.**

Pa~"

"Goteo…"

Ah!

Se escucha algunos pequeños gritos dentro la sal de entrenamiento del Clan Hyuga. Algunos miembros de la Rama principal y secundaria mirar con horror a cinco niños gritando de dolor y varias manchas de sangre en el suelo. El jefe del Clan Hyuga mirar con indiferencia a su hija mayor aplastando con los pies a un miembro más joven de su Clan.

"¿Que dijiste sobre Naruto-kun?". Pregunta Fríamente Hinata con su Doujutsu activado y ejerciendo más fuerte en su pie.

"Yo… Yo lo siento". Dijo con miedo el Joven mientras intentaba escapar del pie de la heredera. Pero Hinata siguió presionando con más fuerza cuando escucha a su padre hablar

"¡Hinata!". Grita Hiashi. Hinata sin aparta su pie miró a su padre. "Si padre". Hablo Hinata sin emoción.

"Dejarlo ir". Ordeno Hiashi. Pero Hinata le sonríe y quitar su pie en el rostro del Niño. Hiashi suspira cuando escucha un sonido de Crack en la habitación.

Ah!

El grito se escucho por toda la habitación que asusto más a los miembros del Clan Hyuga Y Hiashi con rabia mirar a una Hinata rompiéndole el pie derecho al niño sin compasión alguna. Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios sale de la habitación sin escuchar las órdenes de su padre.

El Niño que le rompió el pie derecho era de la Rama principal y había insultado a Naruto llamándolo Demonio y que ella era la decepción para el Clan por juntarse por tal abominación y que no apta para liderar el Clan en frente de su padre. Hinata estaba triste después de escuchar que su enamorado estaba muerto y que nunca lo iba ver jamás en esta vida. Después de más de un mes que el Kyubi se fuera de la aldea y supo la verdad sobre Naruto y la carga que llevaba en los hombros por tener el demonio encerrado en el interior de Naruto y que nunca pudo la valentía de decirle su sentimiento hacia él.

Hinata siempre escuchaba a Naruto escondidas e incluso desobedeció las órdenes de su padre de no juntarse con Naruto en el pasado. Ahora que amado no estaba en la aldea tomo el sueño de Naruto de convertirse en Hokage como suyo y también cambiara las tradiciones de su clan para un futuro mejor y no le importaba en lo más mínimos la opinión de su Familia o que alguien se interpusiera en su camina para llega a esa meta.

Mientras Hinata salía de sala de entrenamiento. Hiashi mando buscar un par de médicos para que atendieran a los pobres niños lastimado. El hombre siempre supo de los sentimientos de su hija hacia el joven Naruto. Cuando se entero que se amigo del Niño reprendía a su hija para que no viera mas Naruto, Pero parecía que su propia hija no le escuchaba en los mas minino y siguió viendo a Naruto mas a menudo. Hiashi sin nada que hacer dejo que hiciera lo que quiera siendo vigilada por sus hombres de confianza. Los ancianos del Clan querían que Hinata fuera desheredara de su estatus de heredera y que su hija menor tomara la posición.

Cuando su Hija mayor se entero de esto, hizo un escándalo que llego al oído del Hokage que estaba de un mal humor por la pérdida de su nieto sustituto, que los ancianos de su Clan fueron tratado como saco de golpe por el Hokage por varias horas y dejaron de lado su deseo de cambia de heredero. Aunque el Hokage no tenía casi ningún poder sobre su Clan, Él tomo esa ocasión de evitar que ninguna de sus hijas fuera sellada por el Sello enjaulado y asi su promesa su difunta esposa.

Después de la liberación del Kyubi y la muerte de Naruto, su hija hablaba poco pero siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y no salía de la Mansión en lo absoluto. Parecía que la muerte del niño afecto a su hija y no sabía como solucionarlo, momento como este extrañaba a su esposa para que hable con su hija, pero ese trabaja ahora le toca a él y no sabía como comenzar.

**(País de la tierra)**

"¡Es el Kyubi!". Grita un Ninja con máscara de porcelana con el símbolo de Iwagakure. Detrás del Ninja había casi 600 Ninja de Iwagakure. Algunos con mascaras otros con el traje de Chunin y Jonin viendo a la lejanía un enorme cuerpo que viene hacia ellos. Su misión era detener al demonio o que se fuera del País para que no haga desastre como las demás Naciones.

El Kyubi con una sonrisa burlona cuando observa el patético grupo que trata de detenerlo y salta por los aires con gran fuerza y abre su enorme boca apuntando al grupo de ninja en la lejanía.

"**Renzoku Bijūdama (****Lluvia de Bolas Bestia con Cola)". **Varias bolas de energía de Chakra de tamaño de una casa, sale disparada de la boca del Kyubi hacia los estúpidos Humano que trata de detenerlo.

Los Ninja mirar con incredulidad como unas docenas de enorme bolas energía hacia ellos a gran velocidad y sin tiempo de escapar o defenderse.

"Explosión".

La explosión hizo templa cielo y tierra y varios cráteres se formaron a la vista cambiando el Paisaje. El Kyubi sin mirar ninguna segunda vez sigue su camino al Norte para entrar a las formaciones rocosas en donde estaba escondida la Casa de su padre.

"Hermanos solo esperen un poco mas y estarán libres de sus prisiones". Pensó Kurama destruyendo todo a su paso y su camino hacia las montañas más incógnita del Mundo.

**Nota: Aparte de Hinata para el "Harem" solo tengo a Kurenai cuya edad no sé si pueda modificar a igual como Konan, También estar Ino Yamanaka y Karin Uzumaki. Solo escojan dos mujeres aparte de Hinata para agregar a la historia. **

**Sobre la línea de Sangre, solo veo Doujutsu del Clan Uchiha o las cadenas de Chakra del Clan uzumaki.**

**Espero sus cometarios y critica para modificar la historia a sus gustos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cordillera indescifrable.**

**(Lugar desconocido)**

Una bestia gigante de color Anaranjado viajaba a un gran velocidad hacia al Norte del País de la Tierra destruyendo todo a sus pasos. Las bestias feroces que estaban cerca del Kyubi huían asustadas por el inmenso poder de la bestia de cola. Durante varios minutos el enorme zorro pudo ver su destino final.

Delante del zorro había formaciones de altas montañas que ningún ser humano pudo traversa durante miles de años desde su creación. Existían todos tipos de peligros, desde plantas e insectos venenosos hasta bestia de Chakra de alto nivel que ningún Shinobi por debajo de Jounin de elites o Kage puede enfrentar. Los Humanos La llamaron la cordillera indescifrable por la miles de leyendas que rodea las formaciones rocosas.

El Kyubi sigue su camino hacia las montañas sin temor de ser perseguido por los Ninjas del Continente, Ya que solo un Idiota se atrevería aventurarse en estas peligrosas montañas. Durante más un mes desde que Kurama dejó su antiguo anfitrión en un lugar seguro. La bestia libero un poco de su ira a la raza humana, recordando a los Humano porque fue la bestia más poderoso del mundo. La destrucción que Hizo a los Humanos fue a casi a nivel de una Guerra Shinobi.

Kurama se regocijo por la desgracia por aquellos humanos que masacró a sangre fría en su camino hasta este lugar y lo le importo de destruir cualquier ciudad o pueblo que estaba en su camino a este lugar. Sola la mención de su Nombre fue el terror para los humanos, los numeroso intento de detenerle fueron unos completo fracasos, Todos los lugares que visitaba sembró el caos, las llanuras, ríos, valles y montañas impregnaron a hedor de sangre de los humanos que asesino.

Durante este tiempo el Zorro estaba pensando en su antiguo anfitrión que dejó en aquel lugar y no sabía si estaba contento con su nueva vida. Pero algo en su interior le dijo, que el niño ahora está viviendo como cualquier niño normal de edad. No estaba preocupado por quien dejo a Naruto en aquel pequeño pueblo. Sabía que si esos ancianos desobedecieran sus órdenes y le hiciera alga a su antiguo anfitrión, su pobre y patético país sería el primer país que destruirá junto con sus hermanos después de liberarlos.

Mientras corría y saltaba entres las montañas a gran velocidad que ningún humana había pisado, durante varios minutos, todas las bestias feroces que vivían cerca, sintieron su Chakra y se alejaron de él por su poder. El Kyubi miró a su alrededor buscando algo, mientras saltaba en el aire.

"Lo encontré". Murmuró Kurama viendo una montaña de miles de metros de alturas. Después de horas de búsqueda y alejado de cualquier civilización. El Zorro pudo al Fin encontrar el lugar que buscaba. Con su velocidad y habilidad, Kurama subió la enorme montaña y encontró una pequeña cuerva.

"Tsk". Kurama Chasqueo sus labios mirando la pequeña entrada para llegar a su destino. Hizo un sello de mano y su enorme cuerpo comenzó a reducir su tamaño para poder entrar a la cuerva.

La cuerva de aproximadamente media persona de altura apareció frente del Kyubi. Cuanto más profundo entraba en la cueva, más espacioso se volvía. Incluso si un adulto se pusiera de pie, su cabeza no podría tocar el muro de piedra en la parte superior de la cueva. Después de caminar durante unos quince minutos, aparecieron tres caminos en la cueva. Kurama el camino en el extremo derecho. Después de caminar por un momento, un brillo apareció repentinamente frente a sus ojos, lo que le dio a la gente la sensación de ver una luz al final del túnel.

Este era el valle al que el Kyubi estaba buscando durante un par de horas. Había agua corriente y flores floreciendo como un pedazo de brocado. Además, debido a su extraña topografía, estaba rodeado de montañas y, por lo tanto, la temperatura dentro de la cueva era ligeramente más baja que en el exterior. Este era un buen lugar para evitar el calor del verano.

Fue al pequeño estanque y entro al agua. El Kyubi se había sumergido en las profundidades del pequeño lago que tenían pequeños peces blancos que parecía ser una especialidad de este valle. Los pequeños peces blanco tenía aproximadamente 6.6 a 9.9 centímetros de largo. Era muy delgado y tenía un cuerpo blanco como la nieve. Nadó de una manera ágil y rápida. Los pequeños peces vieron al Kyubi y alejaban asustados cuando lo vieron.

Kurama se había sumergido en las profundidades y mirando a su alrededor cuando ver otra cuerva sumergida. El zorro nadó hacia la cuerva con gran habilidad y velocidad. Durante casi una hora el Zorro estuvo dentro del agua recorriendo los túneles sumergido cuando nuevamente salió del agua a otro lugar desconocido.

El lugar era una enorme cuerva con grandes cristales de múltiples colores que iluminaba la cuerva y el pequeño largo donde salió. Delante del Zorro había un magnífico palacio de tejados rojos de varios pisos que llegar a tocar la parte superior de la enorme cuerva. La puerta del palacio estaba el símbolo del Clan Ōtsutsuki de color blanco puro. Kurama camino hacia la entrada cuando una especie de barrera de color rojo apareció delante de él. El zorro miró con el ceño fruncido la barrera y hablo en voz alta.

"Padre… Me dejarás pasar a mi hogar". Las colas de Kurama bailaron en el aire y mirando hacia el palacio y donde alguna vez vivió su padre.

"Tu, no debería estar aquí". Respondió una voz vieja pero poderosa.

"Tu deberías estar muerto, pero aquí estar, impidiéndome buscar una manera de salvar a mis hermanos. ¡Tus creaciones, Tus Hijos!". Hablo Kurama enojado cuando un remolino negro tenue apareció delante de la enorme puerta.

"Esto no tendría que pasar. Sabes lo que hiciste. ¡Kurama!". Un grito se escuchó cuando del remolino aparece un viejo que tiene grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago, además de una marca de un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de la frente. Vestido con un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda.

Kurama ver a su padre en forma de alma y su chakra aumenta potencialmente. "Viste lo que hizo la raza humana conmigo y mis hermanos. Viste que hicieron tus descendientes. Lo viste… Se mataron el uno del otro durante siglos después de tu muerte. A mí y mis hermanos nos tratan como simples herramientas para sus guerras".

"Dime padre… ¿Sabes lo que tú hiciste?". Pregunta Kurama acercándose a la barrera. "Le diste a los humanos el Chakra para que vivieran en armonía y lo que hicieron con ese poder que le diste es matarse entre ellos para tener más poder".

"Tus descendientes me controlaron y me sellaron por casi un siglos, mis hermanos fueron atrapados y entregados a la demás Naciones elementales para acabar una guerra y a los pocos años comenzó otra usando nuestro poderes. Dime padre… Sabes lo que hiciste". Terminó el Zorro mirando enojado a su padre.

"Kurama, entiendes que no tendría de salir del cuerpo de ese niño. Cambiaste la profecía". El viejo no escuchó ninguna palabra de Kurama. El viejo sabio estaba más preocupado en el futuro que no escucha las palabras de Kurama.

"Viejo de mierda, escuchaste lo que dije. Tu amor por la humanidad destruyó el mundo. Sería mil veces mejor que la bruja de mi madre extinga a la raza humana". Kurama golpea la barrera con su cabeza que hizo temblar en lugar. El chakra de Kurama hizo temblar la tierra furiosamente que algunos cristales se rompieron a miles de pedazos, solo con el aumento de chakra del Kyubi.

Hagoromo dar un paso hacia atrás y mirar a la bestia y dijo: "Ese niño no tendría que salir de su aldea, pero tú, bestia inútil cambiaste el futuro y los sucesos que tendría que pasar no ocurrirán por tu egoísmo de salir de tu prisión".

"HaHa…". Kurama estalla en risa y mirar al viejo. "Mi egoísmo… Tu viejo de mierda, No tiene ni idea del sufrimiento que sufrir durante casi un siglo. ¿Quién me dijo que cuidara a mis hermanos?". Pregunta Kurama con una cruel sonrisa. "Fuiste tú, que me dijo los cuidara, pero tus descendientes de mierda nos mantuvieron cautivos por mucho tiempo y cuando por fin fui librado y vine a este lugar para recuperar mi poder, aparece y me dice que soy egoísta". La ira de Kurama estaba en su máximo, recordando su encierro y como los descendientes de su padre lo trataron como un objeto de guerra.

"Padre, no me importa una puta mierda sobre esa profecía que estás diciendo. Cuando liberé a mis otros hermanos destruiremos todos tus descendientes o las aldeas ocultas, para traer paz a este mundo que dejaste morir". Kurama terminó de hablar y mirando a Hagoromo que estaba en silencio. Kurama estaba planeando de matar a todos los Clanes Shinobi que esté relacionado con su padre y la bruja de su madre. No cabe duda que el primer clan que quiere destruir Kurama serían los Uchihas por culpa de Madara Uchiha.

El viejo sabio escuchó las palabras de Kurama y se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos. No estaba de acuerdo de los métodos de la bestia, pero ahora no tenía el poder de detener los planes del zorro. Él era solo un fragmento de alma, su presencia en el mundo de los vivos no estaba permitida en lo más mínimo.

"Kurama… Sabes que mi madre será liberada en el futuro". Pregunta Hagoromo con voz baja y mirando a Kurama a los ojos.

Kurama quedó en silencio por algunos segundos y respondió: "Deja que la bruja sea liberada. No creo que tu otro hermano este vivo en este momento para detener la liberación de Kaguya. También sería lo mejor para raza humana que conozca la diosa del Chakra y sienta su poder y sufran un poco"

Kurama no estaba preocupado por la liberación de la Diosa conejo. Si él casi se volvió loco por estar encerrado casi un siglo, no se imagino estar encerrado por varios miles de años sin tener contacto alguno al exterior, Kaguya ya estaría loca, por estar encerrado por tanto tiempo.

"Pero…". El viejo quería convencer a la bestia volver con el niño y regrese a la aldea. Pero viéndole contuvo sus palabras.

"Déjame pasar, para recuperar o buscar una manera de liberar a mis hermanos de sus prisiones". Kurama dijo sin ninguna clase de emoción.

"Pero la profecía y el futuro del mundo". El viejo estaba inseguro de dejar pasar a Kurama a su palacio.

"Estás demasiado preocupado por lo que ya sucedió y por lo que sucederá. Como me dijiste alguna vez. Ayer es historia, mañana es un misterio, pero hoy es un regalo. Padre la profecía puede ser incorrecta y no pase nada. Y el futuro es incierto y no sabemos lo que pasara mañana". Dijo Kurama y sus colas bailaban en el aire.

"Padre, incluso si madre es liberada no reo que mate o extinga la humanidad, pero creo que sentirá furiosa por ustedes por haberla encerrado por todo este tiempo. La raza Humana merece ser castigada por su estupidez y que sufran un poco en manos mías y de mis hermanos antes que llegue Kaguya". Hablo Kurama con una cruel sonrisa.

Hagoromo suspiro cansado y desactivo la barrera que protege al palacio dejando pasar a Kurama. El viejo sabio miró a Kurama y dice: "Kurama, no vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí en este lugar en forma de alma después de cientos e incluso miles de años de haberme muerto".

Kurama viendo la barrera desactivada camino hacia la puerta en donde estaba su padre y lo escucho hablar en voz baja. Kurama con el ceño fruncido miró al viejo por un momento. "No me interese en lo más mínimo. Aun estoy algo enfadado por no ayudar en los momento que te necesitamos".

"Se puede escuchar egoísta de mi parte. Pero Odio la Raza Humana y más tus descendientes que nos trataron como simples armas". Kurama cuando una un golpe de su cola abre la enorme puerta. El palacio estaba bien iluminado con antorchas y el piso del lugar era de oro puro que iluminaba más el palacio.

Hagoromo escuchó las palabras de Kurama y se sintió algo triste y avergonzando sobres sus propios descendientes. Por llevar al mundo a su propia destrucción. El viejo sabio miró a Kurama y dice: "Kurama… Yo lo siento". Se disculpó el viejo sabio

Kurama deja de caminar por un momento y miró a su padre a los ojos: "Una simple disculpa no solucionan los males de este mundo". Dijo Kurama, y siguió su camino por los bellos pasillos del palacio.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, mientras que el viejo y la bestia seguían caminado por los interminables y hermosos pasillos del palacio que no tenían Fin. Kurama rompiendo el incomodo silencio habla.

"En tu profecía de mierda, ¿Qué poder le diste a Naruto?". Pregunta Casualmente Kurama al viejo sabio.

Hagoromo con voz grave le responde: "Le otorgue el **Rikudō Sennin Mōdo (Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos)".**

Kurama deja de caminar y mirar al viejo como si fuera un idiota: "Eso es mucho poder, literalmente le diste un poder Divino… Bueno comparado con la Bruja de Madre sería poco poder para vencerla". Kurama estaba seguro que ese poder no era suficiente de vencer a Kaguya. El zorro miró al viejo sabio buscando algo de respuesta.

"No te lo explicare luego… ¿Qué estás buscando?". Hagoromo no quería contarle todo los sucesos que tendrían que ocurrir, pero con la liberación de Kurama y el niño dejando su hogar. La profecía cambió radicalmente y no estaba seguro de arreglarlo por completo.

"Tu habitación de investigación. En donde guardas todas tus investigaciones sobre el Ninjutsu y el Chakra". Respondió Kurama caminado hacia una habitación que tiene el emblema de Yin el Yang.

"Ya que cambie tu profecía. Aun le otorgara es poder al niño". Pregunta Kurama abriendo la enorme puerta con sus garras. El zorro sabía que si su padre se presentarla delante de Naruto, este si dunda se negara de recibir un poder regalado si ninguna explicación.

"Esto… ". El viejo sabio no respondió la pregunta de Kurama y hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar.

Kurama entró a la habitación sin mirar al sabio y delante de él había cientos de estantería de madera llenos de pergaminos antiguos. Kurama sabía de este lugar cuando aún estaba dentro del viejo sabio. Y Hagoromo también le corto de este lugar después de su muerte. Kurama comenzó a mirar a su alrededor por un momento y luego miró al fragmento de alma de su padre.

"Usted, como sabio de los seis camino, de saber como invocar al Shinigami sin necesitar de un sacrificio". Dijo Kurama mirando al viejo sabio. Hagoromo sabía el propósito de Kurama y suspiro cansado del desastre que hizo él y sus descendientes en el mundo Humano.

"Sígueme". Dijo el sabio a Kurama y comenzó a caminar para buscar la estantería de las invocaciones y el mundo espiritual. Kurama solo mirar a alma por un momento y lo siguió de inmediato.

**(País de la miel)**

El clima de verano cambió a su gusto. Los días anteriores fueron brillantes con la luz del sol, pero hoy estaba nublado en la oscuridad, como si el cielo se cayera en cualquier momento. El viento barrió el suelo en remolinos e incluso la tierra que se levantó parecía oscura. La mayoría de la gente estaba escondida en el interior o bajo el dosel de vendedores de té al aire libre.

Solo una minoría de personas estaba especialmente animada al ver que estaba a punto de llover como si fuera un paraguas, deliberadamente caminaron hasta el sitio de un puente o fuera de los toldos de los vendedores de té para esperar la llegada de la lluvia.

Naruto estaba en el baño, tomándose una ducha caliente, después de un largo día de entrenamiento físico que realizó en el Dojo de su nueva abuela. En las últimas semanas Naruto estaba entrenando como los demás niños del pueblo, las artes marciales que enseña Genkai en el Dojo. Ya que él era nuevo, solo tuvo que hacer ejercicio físico para fortalecer su cuerpo y tener una buena base para futuros ejercicios.

Su estadía en el pequeño pueblo, lejos de insultos y miradas de muerte, hizo que su nueva vida fuera despreocupada y relajante sin tener dudas existenciales o un gran estrés cuando estaba viviendo en la aldea. Naruto se limpia el sudor de su cuerpo mientras pensaba en qué estará haciendo Kurama o sus seres querido en la aldea. Estaba algo preocupado y triste de no despedirse de Hinata, Ayame y su padre antes de irse de la aldea.

Naruto con los músculos cansado y dolido por el duro entrenamiento sale del baño con una toalla en su cintura y camina hasta su nuevo cuarto dentro de la casa. La habitación de Naruto era sencilla, El piso era de madera de alta calidad, una enorme cama y una mesa de noche a su lado, en donde estaban las fotos suyos con Hinata, Ayame y Teuchi. La foto de él con el viejo Kage lo guardó en su armario en una pequeña caja. Aunque estaba algo enojado por el viejo por mentirle durante todo estos años. Pero aún era de los únicos que lo trataron como un niño normal en esa asqueroso aldea.

El niño se viste unos jeans de color gris claro, una camiseta naranja, zapatillas altas blancas y una chaqueta bomber negra con una capucha adornada con pieles blancas. Naruto aprecio extremadamente esta libertad limitada. Viendo que hoy llovería, se escondieron dentro de su habitación. Camino hacia fondo de la habitación abrió la ventana, miró la vista del exterior. A Naruto le gustaba este tipo de clima, especialmente con las nubes oscuras en el cielo que daban a la gente una sensación de presión. Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la presión, así que lo miró con un interés exuberante.

La lluvia finalmente cayó con un golpeteo en la ventana abierta. El viento soplaba la ventana hasta que crujió. Sin embargo, el humor de Naruto Furinji siguió mejorando. Mirando afuera a ese aguacero torrencial, Naruto con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Todo quedó sin decir en el silencio. Llovió por un día entero y solo se gradualmente disminuido cuando era de noche.

"Naruto-san, la cena esta lista". Naruto que estaba en su habitación, escuchó las palabra de la su abuela y suspiro algo cansado. Cerró la ventana y salió de la habitación.

Llegando al comedor ver a su abuelo leyendo algunos documentos en la mesa y con el ceño fruncido mientras leía. Naruto entra en silencio y se sienta al lado de viejo general. Hayato deja de leer después de sentir la presencia de su nuevo nieto a su lado. El viejo General había ido con su hijo a la capital del país, para hablar de los sucesos extraños que estar pasando el continente.

Con su conversación con el Daimyo, el viejo propuso cerrar la frontera y de impedir el ingreso de los refugiados de los Países que sufrieron la ira del Kyubi y así impedir que los cultivos de la Nación se agoten por culpa de los refugiados. También sugirió incrementar la vigilancia en la frontera en caso que unos grupos de mercenarios o bandidos saqueen o destruyan los pueblos cerca de las fronteras Nacionales. Pero el Daimyo solo escucho la segunda propuesta y reforzó las fronteras con miles de Soldados para proteger la Nación.

Miles de refugiados de las diferentes partes de los continentes que partieron de sus antiguos hogares hasta la Naciones que no sufrieron la ira del Kyubi. La mayoría de estas personas se fueron **al País del Rayo **ya que es la única potencia que no sufre nada en partículas. Las demás potencia como el país del fuego sufre un aumento de subida de precio de los alimentos por culpa del Kyubi, al igual que el país de la cascada y de la Tierra. El país del viento lleva varios años sufriendo seguías por vivir en un maldito desierto y las zonas fértiles fueron tomados por Sunagakure o por pequeños clanes ninja del lugar. El país del agua sería el último lugar que un refugiado quiere vivir, Ya que en ese país ahora está viviendo una guerra civil sin sentido alguno.

Según el informe que le envió su hijo, nuestro país recibió casi de Treinta mil refugiados y que fueron repartidos por toda la Nación. Pero comparado con el país del Rayo que recibieron más de medio millón de refugiados en estas pocas semanas después que el Kyubi pasara por sus países.

Naruto mirar los documento, buscando alguna noticia de Kurama después de su liberación. "Abuelo, ¿En donde estar el Kyubi?". Pregunta Naruto directamente a su abuelo.

Hayato escucha la pregunta y responder con voz perezosa: "Según los informes, el Kyubi después de matar y destruir varios pueblos y tres ciudades del país de la Tierra, el zorro entró a las cordilleras indescifrables y de ahí no se sabe nada más".

"¿cordillera indescifrable?". Naruto no sabía nada sobre ese lugar. Hayato viendo que Naruto estaba algo confundido le responde su enigma.

"La cordilleras indescifrable solo son unas formaciones montanas que estar a lo largo del País de la Tierra, llenos de bestias y plantas venenosas que puede matar a un Ninja de elites en cuestión de Días o minutos, sin te encuentras con algo muy peligroso en el primer día". Halo Hayato con una sonrisa alegre.

"Oh…". Naruto asiente con la cabeza mientras estaba mirando los documentos en la mesa. Naruto no estaba contento del desastre que hizo el Kyubi después de la liberación, pero no era nadie para impedírselo ya que el zorro tuvo encerrado por casi un siglo por la malicia humana.

Genkai sale de la cocina con dos cuencos de porcelana y lo coloca delante de los dos hombres. "La cena de Hoy en Ramen". Dijo la anciana con voz inexpresiva mientras entraba nuevamente a la cocina para buscar su cuenco.

Naruto dejo de pensar y ver los documentos y mirar el enorme cuenco de Ramen delante de él. Con una enorme sonrisa toma los palillos de madera de la masa y comienza a comer con alegría. Hayato observa a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y también comienza a comer su cena. Genkai que salió de la cocina con un cuenco de Ramen, ver a su esposo y su nieto comiendo alegremente el Ramen con una sonrisa en sus rostros, La anciana se sienta en una silla de mesa y comer su ramen en silencio, pero cómoda en el ambiente familiar.

**(Algún lugar del país del fuego)**

"**¡****1000M Panchi! (Perforadora de 1000 metros****)".**

Gritos de sorpresa sonaron en el pasillo y todos pudieron ver a una mujer bastante atractiva; de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. La mujer estaba furiosa mientras corría hacia un hombre de cabello largo de color blanco.

Una mujer joven, con un cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca. Frunció el ceño y avanzó en secreto 2 pasos hacia adelante. Ella quería detener los puños de su maestra.

"Shizune-chan, te puede alejar un poco no puedes ayudar. Deberías saber que así se comportar Tsunade cuando estar de mal humor o cuando aparezco delante de ella, ¿verdad?". P

Pero justo en ese momento, escuchó un sonido junto a su oído. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Jiraiya estaba sonriendo y mirándose a sí misma.

* Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh *

Las imágenes residuales de los puños llenaban el aire y bloqueaba casi por completo la línea de visión de Jiraiya. Con el sonido de romper el aire, de repente atacó. Jiraiya podía sentir que el puño de Tsunade no era común y no se contenía de ninguna manera. Mostró que era muy despiadado.

Pero Jiraiya no tenía miedo en absoluto y se quedó quieto. No esquivó ni escapó, y solo esperó silenciosamente el ataque.

Al ver que Jiraiya no esquivaba, incluso pensaron que Jiraiya estaba asustado por la fuerza de Tsunade y sus caras revelaron las sonrisas de ver a los demás en la desgracia.

* Huu *

Pero justo cuando Tsunade se acercaba, Jiraiya agitó repentinamente su manga y un aura extremadamente grande explotó desde el interior de su cuerpo.

Cuando esa aura se abalanzó sobre Tsunade, de repente se sintió perdido porque dentro de esa aura, se sentía matador.

* Whoosh *

Justo cuando Tsunade estaba mirando inexpresivamente, Jiraiya repentinamente sacó la palma. La velocidad era extremadamente rápida, y antes de que alguien reaccionara, ya la arrojó al cofre de Tsunade.

* Boom * Con el golpe de la palma de la mano, Tsunade sintió instantáneamente que su chakra y su sangre estaban furiosas cuando una oleada de dolor salió de su pecho.

* Swooosh whoosh whoosh * Pero antes de siquiera tener tiempo para pensar, Jiraiya ya envió unas cuantas palmas más y todas golpearon a Tsunade.

"¡Ahh!", Exclamó Tsunade en voz alta. Sus dos piernas se entumecieron y ella se arrodilló directamente frente a Jiraiya, luego cayó al suelo sin poder.

"Esta…".

La escena ensanchó la boca de todos, que estaba en el lugar. ¡Nunca hubieran pensado que Jiraiya tendría un poder tan explosivo!

Jiraiya no se preocupaba por la multitud. Él caminó directamente hacia Tsunade haciendo varios sellos de manos y varios Kanji aparece en las puntas de sus dedos de la mano derecha.

"**Gogyō Fūin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos)". **Grita Jiraiya con fuerza cuando su palma abierta golpea el estómago de Tsunade creando un pequeño cráter debajo de la mujer.

Jiraiya sello el chakra de su antigua compañera de equipo dejándola inconsciente en el suelo durante varias horas. El hombre levanta Tsunade a estilo Nupcial y mirar a Shizune que lo estaba mirando con miedo.

"Órdenes de Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Es una orden y por lo tanto es Ley que ustedes dos regresa a Konohagakure no Sato". Jiraiya suspira cansado después de buscar a su antigua compañera de equipo por más de dos semanas con ayuda de sus sapos y dar algo de dinero a las mafias local por cualquier información de Tsunade.

Tampoco no le gusto la bienvenida por parte de Tsunade, después de encontrarla bebiendo en un Bar en un casino. Con el caos que está pasando el país y Konoha y esta mujer en sus brazos aún ignoraba los acontecimientos y seguía bebiendo Alcohol como una loca.

"Vamos a Konoha. Te contarle lo que le dije a Tsunade en mi conversación privado con ella". Comentó Jiraiya alejándose de la multitud que lo estaba mirando. Shizune asiente con la cabeza y lo sigue.

**Nota: Comenten las dos chicas aparte de Hinata que acompañará a Naruto en su Harem. La línea de Sangre de Naruto estar entre las cadenas de Chakra con ****Rikudō Sennin Mōdo o Rinnegan con todo los poderes o habilidades desbloqueado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Circunstancia.**

La sureste del Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), en la ciudad de Kanto a varios días de distancia de Konoha y la capital. Un hombre de cabello blanco suspiraba mientras caminaba hacia un local de bebidas y juegos de mesas. Jiraiya le comendaron la Misión de traer a su antigua compañera de equipo de regreso a la aldea sin demora alguna.

Durante estos meses que el Kyubi se había liberado y llevando a su ahijado que muy poco fue a ver a un lugar desconocido, que incluso él uno de los espías más famoso del continente no lo puede localizar usando todos su medios de información que tiene en sus manos. Más los desastre que ha hecho la bestia en el continente durante este mes. Ha sido imposible de encontrar al hijo de su querido estudiante por el continente. También estar que su antiguo maestro que las últimas semanas ha cambiando de personalidad y cualquier comentario sobre Naruto o el Kyubi, que llevaría a esta persona a su propia muerte por tal comentario.

Su Misión de buscar y llevar a Tsunade a Konoha para que tome el puesto de Hokage, antes que viejo Kage deje el puesto y no lo tome Danzo Shimura o un Uchiha loco. Sabe que si lleva a su ex-compañera la Aldea y tome el control de la villa, sabrá que estará en buenas manos y su preocupación de la aldea será mínima. Pero su única preocupación es que Tsunade Negué el puesto de Kage y no le interese en o mas mínimo el bienestar de su antiguo Hogar.

Jiraiya entro al local y miró a sus alrededores buscando a Tsunade. Por varios minutos Jiraiya localizo a una mujer muy virtuosa de cabello rubio largo. El hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios caminó hacia la mujer y le toco el hombre y dijo: "Ha pasado tiempo… Tsunade-chan".

La mujer dejo de beber cuando sintió la mano en su hombro y escucho la voz del desconocido. Tsunade de inmediato reconoció la voz y dio la vuelta mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido y una copa en su mano. Tsunade Senju es mujer bastante atractiva; de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara.

Tiene una notable y esbelta figura curvilínea y un busto bastante más grande que una mujer común. Lleva puesto una camisa gris de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su camisa deja a la vista un pronunciado escote, dejando visibles parte de sus pechos. Lleva sandalias con tacones altos y se pinta las uñas de las manos y los pies de color rojo; también usa pintalabios de color rosa suave.

"Jiraiya… ¿Qué quiere?". Pregunta Tsunade con voz molesta mientras bebía su copa de vino Barato. Al lado de Tsunade esta Shizune mirando la pareja de anciano. Jiraiya mirar a la joven y una señal con la mano le dice que se alejara de ellos. La mujer mirar a su maestra por un momento antes de levantarse e irse del lugar. Tsunade no dice ninguna palabra y espera que Jiraiya hablara.

Jiraiya se sienta al lado de Tsunade y la mirar con los ojos serio y dice: "Tsunade Senju, Por ordenes del Hokage, Tienes que regresar a Konoha de inmediato".

La rubio lo mirar como si fuera un idiota. ¡Como iba permitir regresa a ese lugar que le quito todo lo que más amaba! Y además porque el viejo la quiere de regreso, como para enviar a Jiraiya detrás de ella.

"HaHa…". Tsunade se rio un poco y con las mejillas rojas le dice a Jiraiya a en voz burlona. "Crees que voy a regrese a ese maldita aldea….". Tsunade no termino de hablar cuando Jiraiya la interrumpe.

"Sabes que el Kyubi salió de su Prisión e hizo un desastre por todo el continente. Ahora mismo el País del fuego y la aldea están sufriendo ahora mismo". Dijo Jiraiya con el rostro serio y su voz inexpresiva asusto un poco a Tsunade.

"No me interesa una mierda el país y la aldea. Ello me quitaron todo lo que quería". Tsunade no escucho la palabra de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

"Eh… Entonces no te interesa que esa misma bestia haya destruido y exterminado ciudades y pueblos enteros matando a miles de personas en pocos días. Tampoco te interesa que los próximos meses que los precios de los alimento vayan aumentando matado a otros de miles morirse de hambre. Me pregunto de cómo se sentirá tu abuelo, tío y tu hermano que haya abandonado a la gente que tanto protegieron con su vida. Y que su heredera pasa todo el día bebiendo y lamentándose por el pasado".

Jiraya no quería lastima inicialmente a su compañera de equipo, pero su aldea y el País está sufriendo en estos momentos y necesitan un líder fuerte para guiarlos. Tsunade apretó los puños con fuerza mientras lanzaba una mirada de muerte a su antiguo compañero. Hace pocas semanas, que escucho sobre el Kyubi destruyendo varias ciudades en el continente y el país del fuego fue que llevo más victima que los demás países afectado. Según algunos civiles, el Kyubi mato y extermino varias ciudades y poblado en el país del fuego asi como también la mayoría de los cultivos de alimentos. Pero ella hizo la vista gorda de estos hechos justificando que su sufrimiento era mucho peor que las vidas de miles personas que perecieron de las garras del Kyubi y no necesitaban dar simpatía para aquella que lo perdieron todo en este desastre.

Cuando vio a Jiraiya entrar por la puerta dedujo que le ordenaron conversarla de llevara de vuelta, pero nunca imagino que su autoproclamado Amante levantaría sus manos para defenderse de ella y aun peor contra-ataco para dejarla inconsciente.

"Jiraiya-san solo verte…". Tsunade sacude la mano como si ahuyentara a un perro callejero.

Jiraiya no se movió en lo absoluto y con una mirada inexpresiva miró a Tsunade. "Tsunade-san… Debes regresar a Konoha. No haga la cosa más difíciles". Jiraiya no quería pelear con Tsunade, pero viéndolo la furiosa como estar, no le quedaba de otra.

"¡Cállate Jiraiya! ¡Vete de aquí!". Tsunade no quería regresar a ese agujero lleno de idiota llamado Konoha. La mujer se levanto de la silla con rabia e iba golpea a Jiraiya para ahuyentarlo lejos de ella y su aprendiz.

Jiraiya solo suspiro sabiendo que no le quedaba más de otra que usar la fuerza y llevarla de regreso a Konoha y que su Antigua Maestro la convencerla de llevar el puesto de Kage de la aldea. De reojo ver al aprendiz de Tsunade un poco asustada e intentando de intervenir entre Tsunade y él, Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le dice que no es problema y acto seguido golpea y sella la red de chakra de su antigua compañera de equipo. La levanta al estilo Nupcial y dice con voz aburrida. "Vamos a Konoha". Jiraiya sin préstale atención a las personas que vieron la pelea, salió caminando con tranquilidad con Tsunade en sus fuerte brazos.

Shizune quería decir algo al respecto, pero viendo la cara inexpresiva de Jiraiya detuvo sus palabras y siguió al peliblanco sin decir ninguna palabra por el camino.

**(Konoha-Complejo Hyuga)**

Una Niña vestida con atuendo de entrenamiento estaba en la mitad de la cancha interna que era extremadamente grande y había bastante distancia entre la Niña y la residencia de Hyuga.

Sin embargo, La niña hace un sello de mano y varias venas sobresaliendo alrededor de sus hermosos ojos de color Blanco puro, no se apresuró ni entró en pánico y caminó lentamente. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un lugar desolado, luego se detuvo allí.

"No seas tan astuto y salgas." La mirada de Hinata se dirigió hacia una esquina en la oscuridad.

"Estás bastante alerta. Parece que realmente te he subestimado". Antes de terminar su frase, dos cuerpos familiares salieron de la sombra. Eran dos Ninja con bandas de Kumogakure en sus frentes.

"Eh... Asi que eran Ninja de Kumo…" Pensó Hinata mientras miraba con aburrimiento a los dos ninja de Kumo.

Cuando termino su entrenamiento con su padre se fue a buscar a su hermana menor para invitarla a bañarse con ella, pero cuando llega a la habitación sintió una presencia desconocida alrededor de su habitación que comparte con su hermana pequeña. Al entrar en la habitación estaba su hermana pequeña con una criada de la segunda rama del Clan. Hinata con un suspiro hizo una señal con la mano y le indico a la mujer que cuidaba a su hermana que salía del cuarto con Hanabi y que buscara a su padre de inmediato.

La mujer viendo que Hinata había entrada a la habitación e hizo una señal con la mano hizo que la cara de la mujer se pusiera pálida y asistió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación con la niña en su brazo y fue a buscar ayuda para la heredera. Hinata salió de la habitación hasta el patio en donde estaban los intrusos.

Las caras de los ninjas era mucho mejor, pero su enojo no disminuyó en lo más mínimo. Incluso tuvieron pensamientos de matar a Hinata por entrometerse en su misión.

"Niña… Usted vendrá con nosotros a Kumogakure y tal vez no muera a golpe por nosotros". El ninja de Kumo miró a Hinata y la confianza absoluta llenó su tono.

Su misión era secuestra a la hija menor del jefe del Clan Hyuga y llevarla a Kumogakure y siendo recompensado por una jugosa recompensa por parte de su Kage después de la misión. Su Raikage les comendo tal misión cuando envió a un diplomático para hacer una alianza después de enterase la liberación del Kyubi y la destrucción que hizo este en el continente. Después de infiltrarse al complejo con algo de ayuda y vieron que la pequeña estaba siendo cuidado por una simple mujer haciendo más fácil la misión, fue cuando vieron entrar a la heredera del Clan Hyuga con el ceño fruncido y le ordeno a la mujer que se fuera con la niña.

Frustrado cuando la niña le ordeno que saliera de su escondite como si supiera que ellos estaban allí en primer lugar. Sabían quien era la Heredera del Clan Hyuga, era después de todo una prodigio de la siguiente generación de Ninja y supuestamente tenia la protección del Viejo Hokage por alguna extraña razón. Por tal motivo el Raikage ordeno solo secuestrar a la Hija menor del jefe del clan Hyuga. Pero su Misión fue un completo fracaso cuando Hinata intervino y cambio todo.

"¿Qué, ustedes dos me quieren secuestrar?"

"¿Y qué si te secuestramos?"

"Necesitas fuerza para tal cosa".

"¿Fuerza? Te diré en este momento qué es la fuerza".

El cuerpo de un ninja se movió y un fuerte viento se elevó detrás de él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó frente de Hinata. Tenía la mano en forma de garra y atacó directamente la garganta de Hinata.

Había que mencionar que la fuerza Del ninja era varias veces más fuerte que un Genin, y que no era débil ni siquiera dentro de las filas del los Chunin de nivel Bajo.

Sin embargo, su oponente era Hinata, el feroz personaje que mató sin guantes a una bestia de Chakra de nivel bajo con su propia mato en su entrenamiento.

* Whoosh * Hinata se escapó a un lado y esquivó el ataque del Ninja de Kumo.

Al mismo tiempo, uno de sus pies tocó el suelo. De repente se giró, y después de una rotación, su pie se retrajo.

Al ver eso, la cara del Ninja cambió ligeramente y rápidamente se retiró. Pero, lamentablemente, no solo fueron los pies de Hinata anormalmente rápidos, su posicionamiento fue preciso y no había forma de esquivarlo.

Cuando entró en pánico, el Ninja solo pudo poner sus dos brazos juntos y bloquear el ataque de la niña.

*explosión*

* Tatata *

Después de la barrida de la pierna, El Ninja se vio obligado a retroceder varios pasos y una sensación de entumecimiento continuamente salió de sus brazos.

En ese instante, el Ninja frunció el ceño levemente. No importa qué, no creía que la niña tuviera tanta fuerza.

Esa fuerza excedió por completo sus expectativas, así que tuvo que tratar la pelea en serio.

"Conoces tus cosas, pero con solo un cuerpo de fuerza bruta, al final, es imposible ser útil. Te dejaré experimentar el poder de las habilidades de un verdadero Ninja"

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y se queda callada.

"Niña, puedes arrodillarte y suplicar perdón, o..."

Pero sin dejar que terminara sus palabras, el cuerpo de Hinata brilló y desapareció.

Cuando Hinata reapareció, llegó frente del Ninja. Una palmada fuerte y pesada se hizo más grande y más grande antes en sus ojos.

Al ver que la niña se atrevió a pelear con él físicamente, el ninja se burló y también lanzó su puño al puño de Hinata.

*sonido metálico*

Con la colisión de los dos puños, se escuchó un sonido, como si fuera la colisión del acero.

Pero después de ese intercambio, el Ninja fue empujado hacia atrás unos pocos pasos. La sensación de entumecimiento no disminuyó, sino que aumentó en su puño y miró a la Niña, quien ni siquiera retrocedió un paso.

"¿Cómo es el cuerpo de esta niña tan fuerte?"

El ninja finalmente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Pero en este momento, frente a sus ojos, Hinata no solo se encontró con la fuerza con fuerza, sino que incluso tuvo la ventaja. Eso realmente lo hizo sentir que la situación no era buena.

* Whoosh *

De repente, el cuerpo de Hinata se precipitó al frente y golpeó con una sola palmera. Atacó directamente al Ninja justo enfrente de ella.

El Ninja que tuvo dos lecciones anteriores no lo aceptó con fuerza. En cambio, apuntó a la muñeca de Hinata y la agarró.

"Esta…"

Pero todavía no era el momento para que el Ninja fuera feliz. Sorprendentemente descubrió que su mano se agarró a la nada, y la palma que se dirigía directamente hacia él también desapareció en el aire.

*golpear*

"¡Ah!"

Cuando se sorprendió, una palma extremadamente poderosa aterrizó ferozmente en su pecho.

La palma de Hinata tenía mucho poder. El ninja fue empujado hacia atrás más de diez metros y luego cayó al suelo mientras salpicaba un bocado de sangre.

Esa escena hizo que la observación del otro Ninja de Kumo ensanchara sus ojos y su boca. No importa qué, él no hubiera pensado que incluso su compañero para la Misión que estaba en el Nivel Chunin sería derrotado por las manos de una niña pequeña.

Eso ya excedió sus límites tolerables. "Cómo pasó esto…"

En ese momento, en la cara del otro Ninja, aparte del dolor, la mayor parte fue shock.

Él no podía entender. No podía entender por qué no fue capaz de agarrarse a la muñeca de la niña y ser golpeado por él en su lugar.

"Hermano". Justo en ese momento, el Ninja de Kumo corrió, apoyó al otro Ninja y quiso escapar.

Él realmente estaba en pánico. Solo pensó que si su compañero no podía derrotar a una simple niña, solo podría pensar en escapar.

"No es necesario irse tan rápido ustedes dos".

Pero justo en ese momento, decenas de pares de Ojos blancos que emitía frialdad aparecieron en la escena. Hiashi con los miembros de su Clan apareció sin siquiera hacer un sonido y bloquearon su camino de escape.

Hinata desactivo su Doujutsu y miró a su padre. "Padre estas personas quería secuestrar a Hanabi… Espero que sean castigado".

Hinata sin mirar a los dos Ninja de Kumo dio la vuelta y regreso al complejo cansada por el largo día y buscar a su herma si estaba bien. Hiashi por un momento miró a su amada hija y con suspiro aparta la mirada y ver al par de idiota que irrumpieron en su casa.

"bloquen sus puntos de Chakra y romperle las piernas como castigo, también infórmele al Hokage sobre este hecho, asi como también interrogar el diplomático de Kumo para que dé una explicación sobre esto". La voz de Hiashi se escucho bien alto y los miembros del Clan solo asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron las ordena del Jefe del Clan.

Hiashi con el rostro molesto y con su Doujutsu activado miró a los dos Ninja de Kumo agramando perdón, mientras que los miembros del Clan Hyuga le rompen los pies de la manera más dolorosa posible.

(Otro lado)

En la oficina del Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba hablando de manera relajada con el dignatario de Kumogakure, cuando aparece dos Anbus y debajo de las mascara de porcelana sobresale dos pares de ojos blancos puros. Hiruzen deja de hablar con el invitado y mirar a los dos Anbus que interrumpieron su reunión.

"Zorro, Tortuga… ¿Por qué interrumpieron la Reunión?". Pregunta Hiruzen con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que sus Ninjas no le molestaban al menos que algo grave haya sucedido en la aldea.

Los dos Anbus miran por un momento al dignatario de Kumo antes de responder a Kage: "Dos intruso con la Insignia de Kumogakure entraron ilegalmente en el complejo del Clan Hyuga esta noche e intentando de secuestrar a Hanabi-sama".

El hombre de Kumo de congelo cuando escucho el informe del Anbu de Konoha y Hiruzen frunció el ceño y miró al diplomático de Kumo. "¿Qué significa esto, señor Ichihara?". Pregunta Hiruzen cuando hace una señal con las manos y cuatro Anbus rodearon al Diplomático con Kunais y Katana en las manos alrededor del cuello del Hombre.

"Esto… No sé de que estar hablando…". El hombre tembló de miedo y miró al viejo Kage. "Amenazar o matar a un diplomático causaría un guerra innecesaria". Hablo el Hombre que estaba sudando de miedo.

"Entonces no lo sabe, eh…". Hiruzen con una mueca de disgusto miró al hombre y hablo de forma cruel y fría. "Dile al Hiashi-dono que lleve los intruso hacia la Oficina de Interrogación donde estar Ibiki y Anko y también llamen el Jefe de Clan Yamanaka y que saque mas información a los Ninja intruso con su Técnica del Clan". Ordeno Hiruzen a su Anbus mientras miraba la aldea desde su Oficina. "Quiero saber todo sobre el tema del secuestro y utilicen todo los medios necesarios para averiguarlo"

"Hai". Los Dos Anbus estallaron en humo sino antes de lanzare una mirada de muerte al Diplomático.

El hombre que aun sigue rodeado de Anbus miró al viejo Kage y dice: "Hokage-sama… Esos Ninja pertenece a Kumogakure, Usted no tiene la autoridad de interrogar a los dos Ninja…". El hombre no terminó de hablar, cuando comienza a temblar de miedo por sentir sed de Sangre prominente del Hokage.

"Mmm… Parce que no entiende la magnitud en este momento. Un par de Ninja de una aldea extranjera, enteraron sin permiso al complejo de un Clan Ninja de Konaha y es más, este Clan es un Clan Noble de la Nación del Fuego e intentaron secuestrar a la hija del Jefe del Clan Hyuga. Tales cosas puede desencadenar una guerra entre Kumo y Konoha". Dijo Hiruzen con el rostro sombrío y voz seria.

"Pero… Pero…". El hombre no tenía una manera de impedir la interrogación de sus Ninja. Si seguía insistiendo al Jefe de una Aldea extranjera, también será tratando como un enemigo de Konoha.

"Como medida de seguridad, usted no saldrá del Hotel en donde se hospeda y tendrá un Anbu vigilándolo todas las 24 horas. Cuando terminemos con la interrogación de los dos Ninja de Kumo y si no estar conectado con usted y Kumogakure, será liberado y de regreso a su Aldea". El viejo Kage con el ceño fruncido terminó de hablar y salió de su oficina para ver los dos Ninja de Kumo.

**(Una semana después)**

A pocos metros de la entrada principal de la Aldea de Konoha, cientos o quizá miles de personas estaban caminando hacia la entrada de la Aldea. Entre la multitud de personas los dos Sennin y Shizune estaban caminando también hacia la entrada. Las dos mujeres con el rostro preocupado mirar a su alrededor viendo a las personas con las pertenecía en sus espalda, carretilla o carruaje y con él los rostros lleno de miedo y desesperación. Tsunade y su aprendiz sabían porque estas personas estaban aquí, Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que el Kyubi destruyo y extermino decenas de pueblos y ciudades en el continente y miles de personas con miedo y temor dejaron su hogares para irse vivir en un lugar mejor y que garanticé su seguridad.

Tsunade había ignorado todo esto y no sabía la magnitud de los estragos que dejo la bestia de cola en su País y la aldea, y ahora estaba viendo el miedo de las personas que dejo impregnado el Zorro de la nueve cola en el continente.

"Jiraiya-sama… ¿Estas persona…?" Shizune no termino de preguntar cuando el viejo pervertido habla con voz baja.

"Son refugiados de la Nación que quieren vivir en un lugar seguro… No solo en la aldea ha llegado numerosas personas sino también en la capital y las principales ciudades del País. La mayoría de estas personas son agricultores que Vivian en el campo antes que el Kyubi quemara los campos de cultivo y varios pueblos agrícolas de la Nación del Fuego".

Jiraiya estaba algo preocupado mientras miraba a las personas en su alrededor.

"¿Konoha tiene suficiente espacio para acoger a estas personas?". La joven aprendiz no estaba segura si Konoha estaba lo suficientemente preparado para refugiara a tantas personas a la vez sin cortar que Konoha era una aldea militar gobernado por el Hokage y muchas de estas personas nunca hayan visto a un ninja en su vida.

"Esa pregunta no te lo puedo responder, ese es trabajo le corresponde al consejo y al Hokage… Pero viendo la situación que pasa en el continente, no creo que la aldea der tanto abasto para refugiar a estas personas". Dijo Jiraiya llegando a la puerta de la aldea y de reojo ver a su antigua compañera que no ha hablado muncho en el día de hoy.

Durante la semana de regreso a la aldea, había convencido a Tsunade de regresar a Konoha para hablar con el viejo Kage asi como también le hablo el cabio de carácter de su maestro en las últimas semanas. Viendo que Tsunade accedió irse con él le quito el sello y continuaron su viaje de regreso a Konoha.

Justo cuando iban a cruzar la puerta Tsunade abrió su hermosa boca y hablo: "Jiraiya… ¿Mirar eso?". La mujer señalo con sus delgados dedos la parte superior de la puerta. Jiraiya con una ceja levantada mirar a donde señala Tsunade.

Cuando miró su rostro cambió de color y quedo inmóvil en el lugar mientras mirada la parte superior de la entrada. En la parte superior de la entrada de la aldea, se puede observar con mucha claridad dos cabezas humanas colgando en la enorme puerta de la aldea. Si uno mirar más detenidamente se puede en las frentes de las cabezas colgantes, las Bandas Ninja de Kumogakure que estas manchadas de Sangre.

"Esto… Oh mierda". Jiraiya tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto y miró a las dos mujeres detrás de él. "Vamos directamente hacia la Torre Hokage". Jiraiya sin nada más que decir sale corriendo hacia la oficina del Hokage. Tsunade y Shizune no tuvieron el tiempo de mirar la aldea que llevaba años sin venir y corrieron detrás de Jiraiya.

Hiruzen el su oficina estaba firmando algunos documentos cuando tres sombra entraron por la ventana de la oficina y con mucha calma alza la mirada y ver a sus antiguo alumnos con los rostro agitado.

"Mmm". Hiruzen firma el último documento y ver que Jiraiya estaba a punto de hablar cuando lo interrumpió de inmediato.

"¿Ha pasado años Tsunade Senju?". Hablo el viejo kage con una sonrisa en sus labios y de su escritorio saco una pipa para fumar tabaco.

"Hai". Tsunade tembló de miedo cuando ver la sonrisa fría de su antiguo maestro. No sabía porque pero viendo la sonrisa si instinto de lucha despertó de inmediato.

Jiraiya no quería preguntar sobre las cabezas en la entrada de la aldea. Asi que se sentó en el sofá y esperando que el viejo Kage y Tsunade termine de hablar. Shizune inclina su cabeza y dar un paso hacia atrás, tomando un poco de distancia entre ella y su Maestra con el Hokage.

"Umm… Entonces sabes, ¿Por qué te he llamado?". Pregunta Hiruzen llenando su Pipa con tabaco para fumar.

"Si". Respondió Tsunade mirando de reojo a Jiraiya. Durante esta semana Jiraiya le había hablado de cambio de personalidad del viejo Kage asi como su propuesta de tomar el puesto de Hokage de Konohagakure no sato. También le comento sobre su ahijado Naruto Uzumaki que tenían una relación Nieto y abuelo ante de la liberación del Kyubi. Cuando el Zorro de la nueve cola se llevo al niño, el viejo Kage se arrepintió de ni decirle la verdad al niño desde ese día cualquier insulto el nombre Naruto Uzumaki en la aldea fueron tratado como traidores y sus cabezas fueron exhibida como demostración de su determinación para proteger el Nombre del Niño.

"Entonces, ¿Tomara el puesto de Kage?". Pregunta Hiruzen con el rostro relajado mientras fumaba su tabaco.

"Yo… Necesito algo tiempo para pensarlo". Respondió la voz baja Tsunade. Ella no estaba convencida de tomar el liderazgo de la aldea ahora mismo.

"Mmm". El viejo Kage siguió fumando y un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro. Se levanta de su silla y camina hacia la ventana para mirar la aldea.

"Estoy viejo…". Hablo Hiruzen con sus ojos puesto en la aldea. "Ahora mismo la Nación y la aldea esta en un momento delicado y no tengo el poder de seguir sentado en esta asquerosa silla". Hiruzen se dar la vuelta y mirar a su antigua estudiante.

"Tsunade Senju, darle a este viejo tomar una decisión correcta en su vida. Después de la muerte… de Naruto tuve que tomar algunas decisiones para exterminar a los gusanos chupa sangre de mi aldea para que el siguiente que tome el puesto de Kage tenga un mejor trabajo. Ahora la aldea necesita un líder fuerte y confiable y creo que uno de ustedes dos llevara a la aldea a su antiguo apogeo en esta maldita crisis que creer por mi incompetencia". Con un suspiro el viejo miró con tristeza la foto de Minato Namikaze en su oficina.

"Esto…". Tsunade miró el rostro cansado y viejo de su maestro, Nunca en su vida vio una cara de arrepentimiento de su antiguo maestro que siempre tiene una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.

"Te doy dos meses para que tome una decisión… Espero que lo tome". Dijo Hiruzen sentándose en su silla con su pipa en su boca.

Jiraiya viendo que el viejo termino de hablar con Tsunade hablo de inmediato. "Hokage-sama, ¿Por qué había dos cabezas humana en la entrada de la aldea?". Pregunta Jiraiya con voz preocupado. "Sin contar el hecho que son Ninja extranjero". Pensó Jiraiya aun más preocupado.

"Ohh… Entonces lo vieron... HeHe…". Una risa fría se escucho en la oficina asustando a los dos sannin y a Shizune. "Esos dos Ninja de Kumo, trataron de secuestrar a la hija menor del jefe del Clan Hyuga y fueron detenido por la joven Hinata en acto". Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en los labios del viejo Kage.

Jiraiya casi se le sale los ojos cuando escucho sobre el tema. Las dos mujeres no sabían porque Jiraiya se sorprendió tanto.

"Como Hokage envíe a eso dos para interrogarlo y saber quien los envió y asi toma una decisión sobre el tema cuestión. Parece que Raikage tiene mucha hambre de poder y quiere los Doujutsu de nuestra aldea para la suya. Pero nunca imaginaron que había un monstruo en forma de niña entre las paredes del Clan Hyuga". Termino Hiruzen de hablar con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Jiraiya sabía sobre la hija mayor de Hiashi asi como la única amiga de su edad de su ahijado Naruto. Según la boca de su maestro la niña era un genio por derecho propio y el orgullo del Clan Hyuga, pero algunos ancianos dentro de ese clan no estaba contento sobre el comportamiento de su heredera por juntarse con Naruto. Cuando Naruto fue llevado por el Kyubi, la Niña a igual que el viejo cambio mucho y casi asesino algunos miembros jóvenes de ese clan por insultar a Naruto. Cuando trataron de sellarla con el sello de la Jaula, la Niña se presento delante del Hokage buscando su protección y uso su estatus de de heredera para castigar a los ancianos del Can Hyuga usando el poder del Viejo kage. Ya que el Hokage sabía que la niña Hyuga era la única amiga de Naruto de la aldea asi que la ayudo para castigar a eso ancianos idiota del Clan Hyuga.

Tsunade que no sabía nada sobre la niña, preguntó: "¿Qué dijo Kumo sobre este crimen?"

"Hace un dos días el diplomático de Kumo se fue de la aldea, asi que no sabemos aun su repuesta". Hiruzen quería asesinar también al diplomático de Kumo, pero viendo que necesitaba a alguien para enviar el mensaje al Raikage se abstuvo.

"¿Qué dijo el Clan Hyuga sobre el secuestro por parte de Kumo?". Pregunta Jiraiya previendo la respuesta.

"Una compensación y una disculpa pública". Respondió Hiruzen dejando de fumar su tabaco.

"Ehh". Jiraiya no esperaba esa respuesta, creía que el Clan Hyuga estaría tan furioso como para iniciar una guerra como represaría.

"También hice esa cara cuándo escuché la demanda de los Hyuga. Parece que algunos de los Hyuga tienen cabeza y pensaron en la situación que corre en el continente como para iniciar una guerra ahora". Dijo Hiruzen mirando a Jiraiya.

"Ohh…". Jiraiya se queda callado y mirar a Tsunade y Shizune que estaban el silencio.

"Entonces, espero tu respuesta Tsunade… se pueden ir". Despidió Hiruzen y toma un documento en su mesa para seguir su estresante trabajo de Kage de la aldea.

"Hai". Gritaron las tres personas y salieron de la oficina.

**(País de la Miel) **

En una habitación un joven guapo, galán, hermoso, de cabello rubios dorado y ojos carmesí. Conquistador de mirada fiera lasciva y altanera, que te roba el ánima del corazón y hasta el honor con solo el religioso y radiante sonrisa de sus labios. Es un diablo disfrazado de galante caballero o un hidalgo donjuán disfrazado de suave demonio, es el cese de tus tristezas o el inicio de tus penas. Miembro de la Familia Furinji (Uzumaki) es uno de los niños (hombres) más sexys, comparable incluso con algunos de los especímenes más coquetos del continente.

Naruto estaba en su cama mirando la Luna llena que tenían un color rojizo sangré, había pasado varias semanas desde que salió de la aldea para cambiar su vida. En los últimos días estaban pensando en sus amigos que había dejado atrás. Con una sonrisa triste mirar por última vez la luna antes que de la nada varios puntos negros aparecen en la superficie en la luna y una voz poderosa y antigua se escucha en la habitación de Naruto.

"Bonita luna". La voz asusta a Naruto que grita en voz alta y salta de la cama para ver quien estar detrás de él.

En la oscuridad de la habitación ver dos pares de ojos con patrón de onda, que se extiende a lo largo de los globos oculares, con finas iris púrpuras grisáceas y escleróticas, que lo hace brillar en la oscuridad. Naruto con miedo dar un paso hacia atrás sintiendo un gran poder del desconocido.

"No te preocupe, Solo vine para hablar contigo". Dijo la voz intentando calma a Naruto.

Naruto lo mira con el ceño fruncido y sus pies tiembla de miedo. "¿De que deseas hablar?". Preguntar Naruto sabiendo que era inútil pelear con alguien que tiene una presencia más poderosa que Kurama.

"Vine para darte algo y hablar del Futuro que cambiaste". La luz de la luna ilumina el descocido mostrado el aspecto a Naruto. "Soy Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, padre de Kurama y sabio de los seis caminos". Se presentó el viejo sabio delante de Naruto.

"Ah". Naruto con el rostro confundido por un momento antes un pequeño recuerdo aparece en su cabeza. "Ehh… Entonces es este viejo el padre de Kurama. No había muerto hace miles de años atrás". Pensó Naruto mirando los ojos del viejo sabio, cuando otro pregunta se formo en su mente: "¿Futuro?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el futuro como para presentarte delante de mi ahora mismo?". Pregunta Naruto con una ceja levantada.

"Eso es lo que te voy a contar ahora mismo y espero que entienda un poco la situación". Dijo el viejo mirando la luna por un momento.

"Umm". Naruto también mirar la luna y luego mirar el viejo esperado que hable.

Nota de Autor: Para el Harén de Naruto estas son las mujeres: Hinata Hyuga, Karin Uzumaki y Ayame. También se puede agregar más o se deja como estar. Porque no seleccioné a Anko y Kurenai, bueno la respuesta es simple, son más mayores que Naruto y es complicado cambiar la edad de los personaje sin cambia la "Historia original". Po tal motivo no las empareje con Naruto, pero en los siguientes capítulos se pueden cambiar eso, ¿Quién sabe?

Los Poderes de Naruto serán los mismos que tiene Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Modo sabio, Rinnegan), con algunas restricciones.

Los capítulos de este Fanfics serán mensuales ya que estoy ocupado en mi trabajo. Espero sus críticas o comentarios para mejorar esta historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dos Años**

**(Dos años después-Montañas indescifrable)**

En las inquebrantables montañas, en donde los copos de nieve cubren las montañas de un Blanco puro celestial. Halla en la tierra de Nadie, en una enorme y fascinante cuerva llena de hermosos cristales que ilumina el bello palacio que hay dentro de esta misma. A las afuera del palacio un enorme sello se dibuje por el suelo de la cuerva y en el centro del sello varias figuras estaban hablando con voz profunda que asustaría a cualquier humana o bestia que tuviera presente.

"Por cierto, los seres humanos son todos animales. Son criaturas vivientes simplemente individuales. Que resultan ser diferentes unos a otros, ¿No es cierto?". Hablo una de las figura mientras sonreía de forma burlona y sus fieros ojos brillaron con desprecio por hablar de los seres humanos.

Las otras figuras solo asientes con la cabeza y uno de ellos habla: "Ellos llaman a los métodos de luchas bien y mal. Cómo si hubiera algo de nobleza en el campo de batalla. Tales ilusiones, realizados por los llamados héroes a lo largo de la historia. Ha llevado a la muerte a millones de humanos. Todo por el bien y el valor de su gloria".

"Pero los humanos son las criaturas mas asustadizas y crueles de todas". Uno una de las figuras con tono aburrido. "Los humanos de hoy no saben juzgar lo correcto y lo incorrecto".

"Se alejaron demasiados de las leyes de Padre y Madre". Dijo una de las figuras con voz femenina. "Asi que pensé… ¿Por qué no reconstruirlo Todo?" Dijo la figura mirando a su hermano de ojos rojo.

El Kyubi No Yoko mirar a los pocos hermanos que había liberado y Respondió la pregunta de su Hermana: "Deberán conocer el mismo dolor que nosotros. Porque si no conocen el mismo Dolor. No podrás comprender verdaderamente a los demás. Dolor para las potencias". Kurama moldeo su gran chakra en el sello y este brillar intensamente creando una gran luz. A los pocos segundos la luz desaparece mostrando la desaparición de Kurama y sus hermanos en la cuerva.

**(Otro lugar)**

"¡Ayuda!".

Una voz delicada se escucha en el espeso bosque.

"HaHa…".

Las carcajadas de burla llenaban en bosque haciendo que los pájaros huyeran de inmediato.

Siguiendo el sonido de una risa refrescante momentánea, una joven con ropas cian emergió del Bosque de Bambú Púrpura mientras esquivaba las ramas. Una Niña de tez clara, tiene ojos de color carmesí y un cabello rojo característico. Tiene un peinado inusual; su cabello es corto y descuidado en el lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo es largo y liso. Viste una chaqueta color lavanda y un pantalón corto y de color negro, con altas medias negras que llegan hasta el muslo. También usa gafas marrones y zapatos ninja con un poco de tacón.

Las lágrimas salen de sus bellos ojos rojos mientras corría apresuradamente con una mano en su hombro izquierdo. A lo largo de su pecho y brazos, hay múltiples marcas de mordeduras que se sobresalen de bajo su ropa.

A los lejos se escuchan varios pasos y sonido de varias risa.

"Zumbidos"

Varios Kunai y shuriken volaron hacia la niña con gran rapidez y precisión. La niña con mucho dolor esquiva la mayoría de las arma, pero un Kunai lastimo un de los pies de la niña haciendo caer al suelo.

"Ahh".

La Niña grita de dolor mientras yacía en el suelo. A los pocos segundos varias sombra aparecieron delante de la niña con una sonrisa engreída en sus rostro.

"Karin Uzumaki debes regresar a _Kusagakure no Sato_ (Aldea Oculta de la Hierba) de inmediato o si no te vamos HeHe…". Un Ninja de Cabello negro de puntos se ríe sádicamente.

"¡No, ustedes mataron a mi madre!". Grita Karin con enojo, pero sus ojos muestra algo de miedo y tristeza.

"Mmm… Y que si lo hicimos. Ya no era de utilidad". Hablo otro Ninja acariciando una bolsa de tela ensangrentada mientras miraba la niña.

"Claro… Ustedes… Ustedes no son Ninja o Samuráis. Son simples asesinos. Sn asesinos de masas que mataron a cientos de personas inocentes. Todavía soy ingenua, debo hacer todo lo que pueda". Las grimas de la niña caen al suelo. "Haré lo que pueda… para que ustedes sufran y mueran de la peor forma posible". Una luz de odio brillo en los ojos de la niña. Karin con fuerza se levanta sin apartar la mirada de los ninja.

Los ninja solo se burlaron de Karin y sacaron su Kunai y caminaron hacia la niña.

"Arg~"

"Plats plats"

Algunos gruñidos y los cantos de las aves se escucharon en el bosque. Los Ninja dejaran de caminar y se miraron del uno del otro.

"HaHaHa…"

Una risa maniática resonó en el bosque asustando un poco a los experimentando Ninja de Kusa.

"Miedo, preocupación, ira. Rebosas de emociones negativa.". La voz de un hombre se escucha. Los ninja miran a sus alrededores buscando la voz del desconocido.

"Lo detesto". Susurro Karin mordiéndose un brazo derecho.

"¿Te da rabia? ¿Estás enojada? ¿Los odias? ¿Los detestas?". La voz se escucha más fuerte.

¿Quien anda ahí? ¡Salgan!". Grita un ninja mirando a todo los lados.

"Lo detesto". Murmuró Karin chupando su propia sangre.

"Son el cáncer de la sociedad. Si no eres fuerte, te utilizan, te explotan y se aprovechan de ti". La voz parecía venir por toda parte que hace que los Ninja de Kusa mirar por todo lado con miedo.

"Lo detesto… ¡Lo detesto!". Grita Karin con enojo cuando decenas de Cadenas dorada de chakra aparecieron en el cuerpo de la Niña y comenzaron dirigirse hacia los incautos Ninja de Kusa.

"¡Haz que esos sentimientos negativos exploten contra el mundo!". El Grito de la Voz asusto a los ninja de Kusa que no le dieron tiempo para esquivar las cadenas de Chakras de Karin.

El Ninja más cercano Karin fue tomado de improviso y comenzaron a apretarlo mientras los demás los miraban con asombro y miedo. Cuando las cadenas comenzaron a girar.

"Aaaaaaaarrgghhh" gritó el Ninja mientras lo destrozaban.

"Te atreves a matar a uno de lo nuestro, Vamos a matarla", gritó un Ninja. Las cadenas aparecieron del suelo y las capturaron a todos.

"¡Puedo matar a quien quiera porque todos mataron a mi madre y padre!" Gritó Karin.

"Se lo merecía, se estaban volviendo demasiada peligrosa para la aldea", gritó uno de los Ninja, de repente fue golpeado en el suelo.

"Voy a matarlos a todos como mataron a mi familia", dijo Karin mientras destrozaba a dos Ninja de Kusa y salpicando sangre a los alrededores.

Las cadenas de Chakra parecían imparables. Cuando una cadena salió de la inundación y subió por el culo de uno de los Ninja y se metió por la boca con todos los órganos de su cuerpo en las cadenas. Algunos de los Ninja comenzaron a vomitar cuando Karin comenzó a reír * Kukuku * mientras se lamía los labios.

**"¡Cadena de ataúdes!"** Las cadenas se levantaron del suelo y capturaron a casi todo los Ninja de Kusagakure como les fue posible, pero el más listo y poderoso del grupo se escapo del ataque de la Karin pero las otras fueron exprimidas hasta la muerte. Después de que Karin terminó, solo quedaban 2 de los 15 que había anteriormente.

"Tsk". Karin Chasqueo su lengua con disgusto. Había usado todo el chakra que le quedaba en ese último ataque. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un gran dolor que la hizo caer al suelo.

Los Dos ninja que quedaban miraron la escena con miedo y miraron a la pequeña niña. ¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte de la nada?, era la única pregunta que le venían en sus mente.

"Mmm… Parece que tu Plan funciono". La voz de una mujer se escucha.

"Soy un Genio… Claro que iba funcionar". Se jacto la otra voz que parece ser de un hombre.

"Oye, no es esa niña descendiente de tu antiguo Clan". Otra voz masculina pregunta.

"¿Eh?, Bueno… Creía que no había más persona de mi Clan viva en el Continente aparte de mi". La voz de un Niño se escucha y responde la pregunta.

Los dos último de Kusa tenían un mal presentimiento. Cuando ver varias sombras humanos sentadas en las ramas de los arboles de Bambús. Cuando la luz del Sol alumbro a los desconocidos pudieron identificar a los individuos.

Había Cinco en Total y cada uno tenía una máscara de porcelana fina con exquisito diseños de animales fascinante.

Karin mirar el grupo con ojos apagado y ver entre todo el grupo el más bajo de todo. Tenía una máscara de un Zorro con bigotes pintado de rojo sangre. Su ojos rojo intenso la miraba y su cabello dorado solo e Oro bailaba con el viento.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?". Pregunta uno de los Ninja de Kusa exigiendo una respuesta.

Un hombre de entre 25 y 30 años salto del árbol y cae con elegancia delante los dos Ninja de Kusagakure. Posee cabello corto color azabache con un flequillo que tapa un tercio de su máscara de Fénix con patrones exóticos pintado de dorado. Sus ojos son carmesí, porta un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, con su respectiva corbata y guantes a la par.

El hombre se ríe un poco y camina hacia a los dos Ninja de Kusa y comienza hablar: "¿Qué hacen Ninjas de Kusagakure travesando ilegalmente las Fronteras de **Mitsu no Kuni (****País de la Miel****)?".**

"País de la Miel…". Murmuro el Ninja mirando al Hombre delante de él.

"Y es mas… Tratando de matar a una inocente Niña". Debajo de la máscara el hombre sonrió un poco.

"Ugh…". Los dos Ninja se miraron por un momento y miraron a la Niña.

"Esa perra pertenece a nuestra aldea. Estos no es de su incumbencia". Dijo el Ninja de Kusa Miranda al desconocido.

El hombre asiente con la cabeza y dice: "Tiene razón, pero parece que a él no parece estar de acuerdo contigo". El hombre miró más allá del hombro del Ninja.

Los dos Ninja giran su cabeza y miran a un niño con máscara de zorro mirando a la Niña desmayada en el suelo.

Un suave viento sopla haciendo que los arboles bailen en el aire. Los dos Ninja de Kusa siente un aire frio recorriendo sus espaldas mientras seguían mirando al niño de cabello rubio con máscara de zorro.

El Niño se dar la vuelta mostrando unos ojos de onda, que se extiende a lo largo de los globos oculares, con finas iris púrpura grisáceas y escleróticas. Los ojos del Niño asustaron a los Dos Ninja que dieron un paso atrás y trataron abrir boca cuando escucharon algunos susurros provenientes del Niño.

"Merecen morir…". El Niño levanta sus manos hacia el frente y dice: **"****Banshō Ten'in (****fuerza**** atractiva)". **

Los dos cuerpos de los Ninja siente que algo lo jala hacia delante y grita en pánico intentado escapar.

"Ahh".

A los pocos segundos los Dos Ninja estaban siendo sujetados por el cuello por el Niño de los ojos extraños.

"Tu… ¿quién eres?". Pregunta el Ninja de Kusa tratando de liberarse del Niña. ¿Por qué tiene tanta fuerza este niño? Se pregunto el Ninja de Kusa en su cabeza.

"No necesitan saberlo, Van a morir". Dijo el Niño sin responder la pregunta del Ninja. "Ningendō (**Camino Humano)". **El niño aleja sus manos de los cuellos de los Dos ninja y drena cada vez más parte de sus almas hasta absorberla por completo. Los dos cuerpos caen sin vida al suelo mostrando una expresión de error antes de sus muertes.

Los enmascarados se ríen un poco como si nada hubiera pasado y miraron al Niño Rubio. "Naruto-san, ¿Qué vas hacer con la niña?". Pregunta el hombre que hablo con los Ninja.

Naruto se quita su máscara de porcelana mostrando su bello rostro y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad mostrando sus ojos rojo sangre y con una mirada tranquila miró sus compañeros de lucha. "La llevare a Casa, Creo que la abuela estará contenta por esto". Habló Naruto sonriendo alegremente en la mitad de la escena sangrienta que dejo Karin.

Naruto camino entre las viseras, órganos y la sangre y recoger un bolso lleno de sangre, luego camina hacia la Niña y la levanta a estilo Nupcial y mirar a sus compañeros. "Vamos". Dijo Naruto saltando entre los árboles. Los demás miembros suspiraron y siguieron a Naruto.

Mientras se alejaban de lugar uno de los compañeros de Naruto hablo: "Entonces Naruto, ¿Por qué esos sujetos querían tanto a esa niña?".

Naruto mirar a su compañero que tiene la máscara de una serpiente, Un hombre que tiene el pelo largo de color Rubio con una mecha acabada en punta, sus ojos es de un color verde claro, lleva puesto una camisa de vestir negra con una corbata y sus pantalones eran negros y sobre el cuello llevaba un collar de perlas de color rojo.

"Con la Información que extraje a eso dos Ninja. Parece que la vida de esta Niña no fue nada buena". Respondió Naruto con algo de tristeza y mirando el rostro dormido de la Niña.

"Umm". Un silencio incomodo se dio en el ambiente.

"No estás cansado después de usar esos ojos". Pregunta de nuevo el hombre rompiendo el silencio incomodo.

"Un poco, pero no es nada de otro mundo". Dijo Naruto con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que una mujer chillara de alegra. El grupo de Naruto se alejaron y desaparcaron el espesa bosque.

**Nota del Autor: Como vieron el Capitulo Karin Uzumaki tendrás las mayoría de los poderes del Can Uzumaki. Para el próximo capítulo se explicarla que paso en estos dos años. Para los poderes Naruto también se explicara en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Harén:**

**Hinata Hyuga.**

**Karin Uzumaki**

**Ayame (o puede estar Ino Yamanaka)**

**Espero sus críticas y comentarios para mejorar la historia. Hasta el próximo mes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Konoha.**

**(Flashback)**

Dentro del espeso bosque Karin Uzumaki estaba corriendo junto con una mujer de tez clara y ojos morados grisáceos. Tenía el cabello corto, de color rojo brillante, característico del Clan Uzumaki.

El sudor recorría sus cuerpos cansados mientras saltaban y corrían por el bosque sin detenerse para descansa con leves rastro de preocupación. Los pasos y risas se escuchaban por todo el bosque haciendo a las dos mujeres siguiera corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Los vestidos de las dos mujeres estaban manchados en sangre y la mujer tenía una expresión de dolor. Karin se dio cuenta de esto mientras miraba el pie derecho de la mujer.

La pierna tenía gran herida que comenzaba desde su muslo derecho hasta su antepierna, la sangre fluía como cascada dejando rastro de sangre en su camino mientras corrían. Karin no sabía que hacer asi que se quedo callada pero su rostro mostraba miedo.

"Saben que no pueden huir". Resonó una voz fría haciendo a las mujeres correr con más fuerza.

Mientras corrían la mujer se detuvo haciendo que Karin la miraba con ojos llorosos. La mujer miró a Karin con ojos cariño y una dulce sonrisa y dijo "Hija… sigue corriendo, yo me encargare de ello".

"¡¿Qué?!... No, no, no…". Karin negó la cabeza negándose a dejar a su madre sola. "Kaasan, estas herida. Debemos seguir corriendo y escapar". Dijo Karin mirando a su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mujer le sonríe se quita el collar que tiene en el cuello y se dar a su hija. El collar tiene el forma de cruz y una gema carmesí en el centro de la cruz. Karin toma el collar y mirar a su madre a los ojos.

"Karin, hija… Vive intensamente y Uzushiogakure no será olvidada". Dijo la mujer con cariño y beso la frente de Karin con suavidad.

Después del beso giro su cuerpo dando la espalda a su hija y no la miró a los ojos ocultando sus lagrimas de tristeza.

"Adiós, hija". Dijo la mujer antes de saltar entres los arboles con un Kunai en su mano y dirigiéndose hacia las voces y risa de burla.

Karin se quedo congelada mirando la espalda de su madre y su mano apretada la Cruz de Plata con gran fuerza.

"Sonidos Metálicos"

Los choques que metal se escuchaban por todo el bosque haciendo que Karin miraba con rabia a donde se fue a su madre y se fue corriendo como dijo su madre. En su mente sabía que su querida madre será asesinada por esos imbéciles y no quería que su sacrificio fuera en vanos y siguió corriendo hasta su límite de fuerza y desapareciendo en el espeso bosque

**(Otro momento)**

Arrodillada en el suelo con un inmenso dolor por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos cansados miraba los ojos rojos del desconocido que tiene delante. Tenía una mirada tranquila y gentil que parecía tener el poder de apaciguar el corazón, como si dijera: '¡Este príncipe está aquí, entonces, ¿a qué le tienes miedo!?'

El corazón de Karin se relajó un poco sabiendo que no iba morir hoy. Un pequeño susurro como el viento llego a los oídos de la Niña herida.

"Descansa". Dijo la dulce voz del desconocida y acercando su mano a la frente de Karin.

Karin no dijo ninguna palabra cuando ver la mano acercándose. En la palma del desconocido tiene una marca similar a un sol blanco puro. Cuando toco su cabeza su cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza que el quedaba y su mente comenzó quedo en blanco antes de caer al suelo desmayada.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

En una habitación, había una niña pelirroja acostada en una cama de _babu_con una cortina transparente bordada de doble cara verde claro cosida con patrones de flora e insectos. Una colcha de brocado bordada con nubes y flores cubría la cama junto con una almohada del mismo color. Al lado de la cama, había un estante tallado que era tan alto como el techo. Todos los patrones exquisitos en el estante eran una obra de arte. En la sala, había dos hileras de sillas de madera de peral amarilla de color amarillo otoñal talladas con seis dragones con cuernos y patrones de longevidad. Al lado de las sillas, había frutas y bocadillos colocados encima de la mesa de alta gama en forma de flor de castaño de agua lacada... Con una mirada, uno podía decir que esta habitación había sido limpiada meticulosamente.

Karin abre los sus hermosos ojos. Miró con cansancio la hora eran las 11:30. Su cuerpo se siente completamente cansada y su estomago comienza gruñir de hambre. No tenía ni idea en donde estaba, pero en su mente estaba preocupada.

Miro toda a la habitación con sus ojos, se tumbó en la cama un poco más y luego se apresuró a ponerse un pijama de algodón, sintiéndose sedienta cuando salió con pasos lentos.

**(Otro lado)**

Naruto no estaba al tanto de este asunto de que su invitada había despertado. Él estaba actualmente absorto en su entrenamiento.

Desde que trajo a la niña de cabello rojo, su abuela los estaba molestando haciendo hacer más ejercicio para perfecciona su técnica y su cuerpo y su abuelo fue citada nuevamente a la capital del País de la miel. Sus compañeros se habían ido a sus tierras esperando órdenes de la capital nuevamente.

Actualmente, Naruto estaba entrenando frenéticamente.

Después de la ultimas misión de exterminar varios grupos de bandidos que habían azotada a los pueblos y aldeas cerca de la frontera. Fue en camino de regreso que se dieron cuenta que Varios shinobi estaban dentro del país buscando o persiguiendo a alguien.

Nunca se imagino se esa persona era miembros de su extinto Clan Y los estúpidos shinobi la trataron como un simple objeto que se pude tirar en cualquier momento. Cuando vio la Niña usar los poderes de su Clan y masacra a esos ninja, estaba muy feliz por dentro. Pero cuando vio a la niña había usado todo su chakra fue cuando tuvieron que intervenir para salvara. Después de asesinar a los dos última ninja la trajo a su hogar para que se recuperara.

Sin embargo, Naruto nunca sintió ninguna presión por el incidente.

En el resplandeciente Campos de trigos, la forma de Naruto era fuerte como una montaña, con dos patas ancladas firmemente en una pila de piedras afiladas. Todo su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, manteniendo el equilibrio.

"¡Silbido! ¡Silbido! ¡Swoosh! "Siguió repitiendo la misma acción, desenvainando su espada y envolviéndola... dibujándola y envolviéndola...

Solo una acción simple, pero él había practicado desde el amanecer hasta ahora. Debajo de su cuerpo, el sudor goteaba para formar un charco.

Naruto dio medio paso adelante con su pie izquierdo. Sus dedos de los pies ligeramente se inclinaron hacia afuera mientras su pie derecho permanecía en su lugar. Sus ojos se miraban calmadamente hacia adelante. Sus manos en la empuñadura de la espada. Un sonido de ruido muy pequeño. Levantó su mano, torciendo su cintura y enfocó toda su atención hacia el frente. Uno solo podía ver la luz de la espada aparecer en un instante mientras avanzaba. Su mirada era extremadamente tranquila. Su brazo estaba doblado, obviamente con más poder de sobra.

"¡Shiiiiiinng!"

Luego los rayos de luz destellaron, la espada regresó a su funda.

La mirada de Naruto se mantuvo sin cambios. Al mirar su rostro y sus ojos, nadie podía decir si estaba satisfecho con este movimiento. ¡Naruto continuó repitiendo la moción!

Exactamente los mismos movimientos, aburrido e insípido. Una persona normal solo probaría una docena de veces y se aburriría, mientras que Naruto había repetido esta acción mil veces desde antes del amanecer.

En su cuerpo, una nueva ola de sudor comenzó a verterse. Justo en la mañana solo, sus brazos ya estaban adoloridos y luego entumecidos, luego recuperó la sensación, y luego volvió a entumecerse...

Independientemente del dolor normal o dolor de muerte o si el cuerpo había alcanzado sus límites, tenía el control total sobre su cuerpo. Él todavía sacó la espada de una manera muy precisa.

La espada era solo una espada de metal normal. ¡Es negro incluso más!

El día tranquila en el pequeño pueblo agrícola fue perturbado por esa espada normal. ¡Su aura rugió!

El sonido de la espada desenvainada parecía haberse vuelto más suave y suave. Al principio, sonó. Ahora, solo hacía un "chasquido" muy suave, tan suave que apenas se podía oír.

Naruto todavía no descansaba.

Lo que no sabía era que, poco después de comenzar a entrenar, a unos pocos metros de él, había una sombra pequeña que observaba en silencio. Cada mañana que Naruto entrenaba, esa sombra lo miraba. La niebla matutina había empapado todo su cuerpo, pero parecía no querer molestar a Naruto. Él solo se quedó allí en silencio.

Finalmente, con los rayos del sol brillando desde lo más alto del cielo, Naruto envainó lentamente su espada y respiró hondo. Él se quedó allí en silencio. El aura asesina en el aire también desapareció lentamente.

Cerrando los ojos, recogió su intento de espada y la intención de matar dentro de ¡soy uno mismo!

¡Para entrenar las Artes de la Espada, debe haber una intención asesina! Fue necesario para fomentar un aura de espada afilada. Este punto no era una dificultad para Naruto, porque solo tenía que pensar en Konoha y los aldeanos que los maltrataron, entonces su aura de espada perdería el control y se llenaría de aura asesina. Esto no necesitó ser mejorado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, había otra persona antes que él.

"Ya estas despierta" Dijo Naruto con una exhalación ligera.

Esta persona era, por supuesto, Karin Uzumaki, quien se suponía que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de invitado.

Karin se había levantado y se fue a explorar la casa desconocida y en silencio los escuchó silbido proveniente del patio. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban ansioso, ya que no sabía en donde estaba y las heridas que tenían en su cuerpo había desaparecido, incluso los mordico que tenían marcados en sus brazos. El patio estaba rodeado de paredes verdes y exuberantes sauces llorones. Con pasillos llenos de flores en todos los lados y montañas decorativas de piedra a lo largo de los senderos del patio, todo el patio parecía elegante y magnífico.

Vegetación fina y exuberante, flores deslumbrantes y preciosas, pabellones y terrazas, barandas talladas y hermosos edificios... Karin sintió que apenas podía ver todo con sus ojos. Después de observar el jardín del patio, miró aquel niño de cabello dorado atado con una cinta de seda y el sudor recorría su cuerpo.

"Ya despertaste". Su suave voz sonó entre las flores. Un caballero modesto era como un jade refinado. Solo la tenacidad, la gentileza, la delicadeza y la implicidad del jade podrían describir el encanto sin fin que Naruto emitió lentamente, ¿verdad? El hombre puro y sobresaliente salió tranquilamente de las flores y los árboles, como si fueran esos inmortales desterrados que volaban en las pinturas.

Los ojos de Karin se quedo fijo en Naruto sin decir ninguna palabra por varios segundos. Naruto Frunció el ceño y miró la niña de cabello rojo sangre y movió su cuerpo. En el pequeño camino pavimentado con piedras azules, Naruto se acercó lentamente con una brillante sonrisa en su cara.

"Tu… Tu... ¿Quién eres?". Karin dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ver al niño de cabello rubio caminando hacia ella.

"Hm". Naruto solo sonríe y cuando estaba cerca de Karin respondió con voz inocente: "Soy Naruto Furinji, tengo diez años y soy también del Clan Uzumaki".

Karin se congelo en shock cuando escucho la respuesta del Niño guapo. Naruto le tomo de la mano con emoción y dijo. "Vamos, te quiero mostrar algo".

Naruto jalo con fuerza a Karin y la lleva hacia el bosque. Karin no entendía lo que estaba pasando e intento soltarse de Naruto, pero se dio de cuenta que no tenía ninguna fuerza y su cuerpo se sentía bastante débil. ¿Cuántos días estaba inconscientes?, se preguntó Karin en su mente mientras entraban en el bosque.

"Esto… Naruto verdad, ¿A dónde me lleva?". Pregunta Karin con voz preocupada y débil.

Naruto gira su cabeza y la mira en silencio antes de responder: "Lo sabrá cuando llegue". Naruto siguió jalando a Karin por el bosque y se quedo en silencio haciendo a Karin se incomodara por eso.

Después de caminar varios minutos llegaron a un pequeño valle llenos de tulipanes de múltiple colores haciendo una hermosa vista. Naruto siguió caminando hasta la mitad del hermoso valle donde había una lapida con patrones exquisitos y un nombre.

Karin que estaba detrás del Niño se quedo mirando la lapida antes que sus ojos se inundara en lagrimas. Naruto se alejo en silencio con una expresión de lastima y no dijo ninguna sola palabra.

**(Konoha)**

Una joven mujer camina por las calles de Konoha con el ceño fruncido. Ella tiene el cabello largo que se extiende hasta la cintura, su cabello es deslumbrantemente hermoso bajo la luz del sol. Su hermoso rostro, cejas ligeramente inclinadas, ojos brumosos y suaves labios de color rosa claro podían hechizar el alma y contenían un encanto indescriptible.

Su figura es atractiva hasta el extremo. Ella lleva un vestido blanco con las mangas dobladas, una especie de delantal azul oscuro con cintas en forma de lazo en la parte superior Las nalgas debajo de su cintura delgada también son más redondas y firmes. Todo su cuerpo estaba goteando con una especie de encanto y encanto que se comió los huesos y las almas.

Las personas giran sus cabezas para ver la hermosa mujer. Incluso algunos hombres se quedan babeando por la lujuria. Pero ninguno de los hombres se le acercó y solo se la quedaron mirando con mirada lujuriosa.

En el centro de la aldea se alzaba una imponente montañas con cinco rostros tallados en la superficie de la montaña que era visible por toda la aldea.

Ayame solo siguió caminando con elegancia e ignorando las miradas lascivas que recibía. En sus manos lleva un cuenco de Ramen bien tapado. Camino por varios minutos antes de llagar a su destino.

En frente de ella estaba una enorme puerta con el símbolo de Yin Yang en ella. Los dos guardias en la puerta miraron a la mujer por algunos segundos antes de abrir la puerta en silencio.

Ayame en silencio y con una dulce sonrisa comenzó a caminar por los silenciosos y hermosos pasillos del complejo del Clan Hyuga.

"Paw"

"silbido"

"Pah"

Mientras caminaba Ayame escucho algunos golpes por los silenciosos pasillos del complejo. Llegando a una habitación de donde provenían los sonidos de golpes, al frente de la puerta estaba una mujer de cabello Negro y ojos de color Blanco frio que la miraba a los ojos y luego al Tazón de Ramen que lleva en las manos. La mujer asiente con la cabeza y abre la puerta de la habitación con el rostro inexpresivo.

Dentro de la habitación estaba dos niñas peleando, la mayor que tiene 10 años de edad, Tiene un par de ojos indescriptiblemente magníficos como si la esencia del mundo estuviera profundamente arraigada. Sus dos ojos tranquilos, claras como cristales, eran como el resplandor de un sueño fluido, sus dos cajas negras delgadas y curvas, similares a un par de lunas crecientes.

Su piel color jade y su rostro cremoso eran tan blancos como la nieve bajo las tenues luces de la habitación. Sus labios eran como los pétalos más delicados del mundo y su nariz era del jade blanco esculpido más hermoso, alto y orgulloso de una nobleza innata. Su suave y brillante cabello azul oscuro cayó suavemente detrás de sus hombros.

La niña usa el uniforme estándar de entrenamiento con botones dorados, que consiste en una chaqueta negra con líneas rectas teñidas de color púrpura oscuro y pantalones hakama que están metidos en una tela de patrón de mariposa alrededor de sus piernas…

La otra niña que tien años de edad era casi una copia de la otra niña. Tiene el pelo largo y de color marrón oscuro, cejas finas y los ojos blanco puro.

Hinata tuerce su cuerpo como una serpiente y esquiva la palma de la niña y dar un paso hacia adelante con sus rápidos movimientos de pies.

"Pew".

Una suave palmada choco contra el pequeño pecho de la niña haciendo rodar en el suelo hacia atrás mientras escupía saliva con el lugar.

"Aah~". La Niña chillo de dolor por algunos segundos antes de levantarse.

Los dos niñas estaban sudando, pero más la niña pequeña que tiene el cuerpo llenos de moretones y su ropa rasgada por el intenso entrenamiento.

"Vamos a descansar". Hinata hablo con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. "Natsu-san, Traer algo de agua fresca y un kit de primero auxilio". Ordeno Hinata a la Hyuga que estaba sentada de rodilla en la habitación en silencio.

Ayame miró a la Joven, ella tiene el pelo corto y de color verde oscuro. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro con un delantal blanco en la parte superior, lleva el protector frontal de Konohagakure en la frente. Posee los característicos ojos blancos de los miembros de este clan, ella tiene el pelo corto y de color verde oscuro.

"Hai".

La joven se levanto y salió de la habitación después de inclinarse un poco.

Después de ver salir a la mujer, Ayame, camino hacia Hinata con su habitual sonrisa y preguntó: "¿Como ha ido el entrenamiento de Hanabi-chan?".

La pregunta hizo temblar las cejas de Hanabi que estaba aun en la habitación acariciando las partes de su cuerpo que aun le duele. Y con una sonrisa forzada respondió la pregunta de Ayame antes que la respondiera su hermana mayor.

"Mejor que la última vez". La voz de Hanabi sonaba dolorosa y no miró a su hermana que la estaba mirando con una dulce sonrisa.

"Eh… Entonces debo aumentar el nivel para nuestro entrenamiento". Hinata soltó una risa burlona viendo a su hermana menor desviando la miraba y temblando un poco.

Ayame se quedo mirando a las dos Hyuga por un momento antes de entregarle el cuenco de Ramen que llevaba a Hinata.

Hinata con delicadeza tomo el cuenco de Ramen y luego miró a Ayame por algunos segundos antes de hablar: "¿Cómo estar Teuchi-san?". Pregunta Hinata caminado a la terraza del patio.

Hanabi siguió a Hinata como un perro sin aparta sus ojos del cuenco de Ramen. Ayame respondió mientras seguía a Hinata.

"Bien… Pero cada días es más difícil sostener el negocio, si las cosas sigue como están". Respondió Ayame con voz lastimada y un poco insegura.

"Umn...". Hinata camino hacia la mesa d piedra azul y se sentó. "No te preocupe por el negocio. Ya hable con padre y esta todo solucionado". Dijo Hinata destapando el cuenco y el delicioso aroma a Ramen de cerdo llega a su Nariz.

Ayame solo asiente con la cabeza el silencio y se quedo mirando el Ramen que hizo personalmente. Estaba algo orgullosa que su cocina estaba a la par de su padre, aunque aún le falta para superarlo.

En los últimos dos años el continente estaba viviendo tiempos difíciles, incluso peores que las últimas tres guerras shinobi combinada. El Kyubi no Yoko casi había destruido el País de la Tierra en su totalidad. Asi como también el País de la cascada, el País de los Bosques y otros más.

Las personas asesinadas por el propio Kyubi se cuenta por miles o quizá un par de millones, sin contar el hecho que la bestia había quemada todo los cultivos de alimentos antes de irse a otro lugar, dejando a la población una eminente hambruna brutal que matarla a muchas más.

El país del fuego también sufrió en esto último dos años. Según la última noticia hace seis meses una gran cantidad de Praga de langosta había arrasado los pocos campos de cultiva que tenían la nación. Y los civiles huyeron de sus tierras hacia las grandes ciudades de la Nación.

No se tiene que decir que más de la mitad de los refugiados vinieron a Konoha para una vida mejor, pero chocaron con la cruel realidad. Konoha estaba en su tope máximo y cerraron las puertas de la aldea para evitar que los civiles entraran a la Villa. No solo Konoha hayan cerrados las puesta sino también la Capital y las principales ciudades de las provincias.

Los refugiados del País del fuego que vinieron a Konoha, asi como los que fueron a las otras ciudades de la Nación y vieron como les cerraron las puertas y le negaron su derecho a la entrada. Las personas cansadas, con hambre y miedo. Se quedaran asentadas en los alrededores de las ciudades esperando que su Daimyo o el Hokage salieran a ayudaros. Pero viendo la magnitud del desastre creado por el Kyubi el futuro de la Nación está en juego.

Konoha una de las principales ciudades del Continente, en donde alguna vez florecía la prosperidad y la paz y a su ver ser el poderío militar más poderoso del continente, está teniendo problema para mantenerse asi misma. Incluso el Nuevo Hokage está teniendo momento difícil en esta época de incertidumbre. Los negocios en la aldea están cerrando, el presupuesto anual de la aldea fue recortado por obvia razones, miles de refugiados están a las afueras de los muro de la aldea viviendo en casa de madera y paja, la inseguridad de salir o entrar a la aldea ya que los robos era el pan de cada día con miles de personas buscando algo para comer para ellos y su familia, el aumento de precio de los alimento haciendo que las personas le es imposible comprar trigo de grano grueso ya que un Kilo de Arroz blanco o trigo fino cueste varios miles de Ryos y aumenta cada día que pasa.

El negocio de su padre aun sigue de pies es porque la niña que estaba sentada en frente de ella y el antiguo Kage no quieren que el lugar favorito de Naruto sea cerrado. Era imposible que su padre y ella se costeada las provisiones para seguir el negocio.

"Naruto-kun". Pensó Ayame en silencio con cara triste. "Desde tu muerte las cosa ha ido peor". Un suspiro silencioso mientras ver a Hanabi sentarse al frente al lado de Hinata.

Hanabi se sentó al lado de Hinata y la fragancia del Ramen la hizo babear y con una mirada ofendida miró a Ayame a los ojos.

"¿Por qué solo trajiste un solo Tazón de ramen? ¡En donde estar el mío?". Pregunta Hanabi con voz molesta.

Ayame levanta una ceja y responde con voz suave como la brisa: "¿Ramen?... La ultima vez dijiste que no comía comida de plebeyo".

Ayame se había hecho amiga de la heredera del Clan Hyuga asi como también tener su protección en estos momentos. En los Último Años la heredera salía muy poco al exterior incluso estando dentro de la aldea y venia dos veces a la semana para entregarle cuencos de Ramen de su preferencia. Ya que conocía a la heredera el exceso al entrar al complejo Hyuga fue permitido y podía entrar y salir sin ningún problema. La joven sabía la personalidad de la hermana menor de su amiga y de vez en cuando se reía de ella por diversión.

"Esto…". Las majillas se sonrojaron un poco y baja la cabeza avergonzada. Ayame viendo el sonrojo de la niña se tuvo que aguantar la tentación de pellizcarle las mejillas ya que parecía una linda ardilla.

Hinata solo se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza con pequeña sonrisa en su labios.

"Hinata-sama". Hablo la mujer de cabello verde que había parecido con una pequeña explosión de humo. En su mano derecho llevaba el kit de primero auxilio y en la otra mano un pergamino y un par de parillos de maderas.

La Hyuga miró a Ayame y le entrego el pergamino haciendo que Ayame frunciera el ceño un poco. Luego le entro la parillos a Hinata y sentó al lado de Hanabi en silencio.

Ayame que aun no entendía porque la Hyuga le entrego el pergamino, fue cuando escucho la voz de Hinata, su voz era calmada y relajante como la primavera.

"Quiero que tu padre y su negocio, entregue Ramen en forma gratuita a los refugiados, No, solo a los Niños menores de 13 años, tres veces a la semanas. El dinero de los gasto saldrá de mis Arcas personales y si necesitas ayuda para hacer ramen no dude en decime".

Ayame abrió bien los ojos y su sorpresa se manifestó en su hermoso rostro, su boca se abría y se cerrada sin decir ninguna palabra ¡Estaba conmocionada! Hinata sorbió un poco de caldo de Ramen y luego miró a su amiga.

"Dos escuadrones de Ninja de elites de mi clan lo cuidaran si algo sale mal y también llevara el símbolo de nuestro Clan en su negocio, para persuadir aquellos que se quieren aprovecharse de ustedes". Dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa y Ayame se queda mirado el lindo rostro de su amiga.

"¿Por qué hace esto?". Ayame tenía bastantes preguntas y esta era la más importante.

Hinata con tono triste respondió la pregunta: "Esos refugiados me recuerda a Naruto-kun y quiero que al menos no se mueran de hambre". Hinata había dicho una parte de la verdad a Ayame.

La otra parte era que si el Clan Hyuga ayudara a los refugiados seria para su propio beneficio. Ya que en caso de un levantamiento Civil su Clan no entraría a los ojos del enemigo ya que recordarán que su Clan ayudo en todo lo que pudo a los refugiado en los momento de Crisis.

Hinata no quiere que la Nación se levante a una guerra civil pero viendo como estar las cosas hay probabilidad que eso suceda y no quiere que su Clan sufra como consecuencia. Tampoco quería que la aldea fuera destruida ya que había tomado la decisión de seguir el sueño de Naruto y convertirse en Hokage. Pero si las cosas siguen como están tendrá que escoger decisiones que beneficie su Clan incluso si esas decisiones tuvieran que ir en contra de las Leyes de la aldea. Si las cosas escalar aun mayor su única decisión es irse de la Aldea con su Clan y los suyos hacia a los Países Occidentales en busca de prosperidad.

Ayame entendió esto y se inclino un poco y no hizo ninguna pregunta más. Después de intercambia varias palabras más se despidió de Hinata y salió del complejo y se fue directo hacia su padre para hablar sobre la propuesta de Hinata.

Hinata por otra parte estaba comiendo su Ramen mientras miraba de cómo Natsu sanaba las leves heridas de su hermana con mucho cuidado. Hanabi de vez en cuando soltaba un leve chillido de dolor y que su hermana mayor sonreía como si disfrutaba de cómo sufría.

"Di Ahh~". Ofreció Hinata un poco de fideos a su hermana que la miraba con lastima.

Hanabi de mala gana abrió la boca y le lanzo una mirada de enojo a su hermana por haberla lastimado en su entrenamiento. Hinata ignora la mirada de su hermana menor y siguió comiendo su ramen con tranquilidad por varios minutos.

Había dejado la mitad de Cuenco de Ramen esperando que Natsu terminara de vendar a Hanabi.

"Comer el resto y dúchate, la Tía está esperando para tus clases". Dijo Hinata levantándose de la mesa. "Espero que no te saltes las lecciones". Hinata hablo con voz dulce.

Hanabi que tiene su cabeza en el cuenco de Ramen tembló un poco y asiente con la cabeza sin mirar a su hermana.

Hinata dio una última mirada y sale de la sala de entrenamiento para irse a su habitación y bañarse para quitarse el sudor que tiene impregnado su cuerpo. Al salir de la habitación vio a dos hombres con ojos blancos, con mirada fría y vestido con ropa tradicional.

"Hiashi-sama la espera en la sala en la sala de las Reuniones". Dijo no de los dos hombres con voz y rostro indiferente.

Hinata solo asiente con la cabeza y lo sigue en silencio a la sala de reuniones. Los ecos de sus pasos resonaran en los silenciosos pasillos del complejo. Después de caminar por casi diez minutos llegar a la habitación en su puerta estaba tallado en forma exquisita el símbolo del Clan Hyuga. A entrar en la habitación no solo ver a su padre sino también los Ancianos del Clan.

Sentado en la silla más alta de la sala, estaba el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga. En la mitad de la sala estaba un pequeño cojín Blanco en donde se sentó Hinata en silencio con los ojos cerrados, esperando para que la citarón.

Algunos Ancianos ardían en ira viendo de cómo su heredera ignorada la etiqueta y no dio respeto a sus mayores. Hiashi no le dijo ninguna sola palabra ni tampoco se molesto de reprender a su hija por algo tan insignificante.

En silencio inmundo la sala de reunión y los Ancianos se sintieron incomodo y miraron al jefe del Clan que también tiene los ojos cerrados ignorando sus mirada de incomodidad.

Un Hombre mayor con cabello largo blanco, ojos blancos y su cara arrugada hablo con voz fría: "Hinata Hyuga, el consejo de Ancianos tomo la decisión de comprometerte con el heredero del Clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha como tu futuro esposo". Dijo el Viejo con voz fría y sus ojos brillaban cruelmente.

La temperatura de la habitación caya hasta el piso, el silencio gobernó la habitación y un sudor frio recorrió la columna de los ancianos asi como el jefe del Clan.

"Ehh…".La voz calmada de Hinata asusto algunos anciano y Hiashi solo negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Hinata abre sus ojos lentamente mostrando Sus dos pupilas tranquilas, claras como cristales, eran como el resplandor de un sueño fluido, sus dos cajas negras delgadas y curvas, similares a un par de lunas crecientes.

Los ancianos dieron un pasa hacia atrás cuando vieron las pupilas de Hinata era de color azul rodeada por un iris con forma de flor de color azul y blanca. No sabían que clase de Dōjutsu estaba usando su heredera.

"Solo me llamaron para esta estupidez". Dijo Hinata con voz alegre y se levanta del Cojín. Hiashi solo quedo en silencio e ignorando las mirada de suplicas de los Ancianos.

Con paso firme se acerco al anciano que hizo su anuncio de matrimonio arreglado. Como no iba a saber de las artimañas de estos ancianos para quietarle su derecho para liderar el Clan Hyuga. Como si la iba a permitir delante de su presencia.

Hinata concentra su capa de Chakra en una de su mano izquierda creando un orbe verde y coloco su palma en el pecho del anciano. "¿Quien le dio el derecho a dictar mi vida?". Pregunta Hinata con una sonrisa alegre en su cara.

Pero los ancianos que estaba cerca de Hinata sudarlo pesadamente y su cuerpo temblaron cuando vieron la sonrisa de Hinata, era como un demonio en forma de Niña.

El cuerpo del Anciano comenzó a brillar por algunos segundos antes de caer al suelo muerto. Hinata se quedo mirando la marca de media luna negra en su palma izquierda y luego suspira cansadamente. Sus ojos brillantes miraron a los ancianos y su voz cruel se escucho por toda la sala.

"Si alguna vez tratan de obligarme a Casarme a mi o a mi hermana menor. Los matarle a todo en forma más cruel y dolorosamente posible". Hinata hablo no antes de lanzarle una mirada de muerta a los ancianos y sale de la habitación soltando intención asesina.

Hiashi se queda mirando la espalda de su hija y sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa. Dio una palmada y varios miembros de su Clan aparecieron en la sala con su Dōjutsu activado. Hiashi mira al hombre que apareció a su lado y dijo: "Hermano, encargaste de ellos, el Hokage llamo a otra reunión y necesito ir". Hiashi se levanta de la silla sale de la habitación.

L sanciona aun no había procesado lo que había pasado cuando vieron al jefe del Clan salir de la Habitación y cerrar la puesta.

"Los Ancianos que está en la facción de Hinata-sama salga, el resto…". El hombre que se perecía mucho a Hiashi miró a los ancianos y una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro. "Mueran". Termino la frase el hombre.

Los ancianos mirar con incredulidad al hombre y preguntaron: "¿Por qué hacen esto? Esto es traición".

"Se le dijo en multitud de ocasiones que no molestaran a Hinata-sama, pero su incompetencia nublaron sus ojos y ya no son necesario para el Clan". Respondió el Hermano de Hiashi y ordeno que mataran a los procos ancianos que se oponen a Hinata.

Los gritos de dolor se escucharon en la habitación y los cuerpos de los ancianos caían al suelo muerto. Los pocos ancianos que estaban al lado de Hiashi y de la heredera miraron con terror la masacre de su colega.

Nadie dentro de la aldea de Konoha sabía lo que habían pasado dentro de las paredes del Clan Hyuga, excepto la nueva Hokage Tsunade Senju.

**Nota del Autor:**

**Para el Harén esta: Hinata Hyuga.**

**Ayame.**

**Karin Uzumaki.**

**Ino Yamanaka.**

**Si tienen una sugerencia para quitar o arreglar mas al harén de Naruto es bienvenido. **

**Para el próximo Capitulo será del Kyubi No Yoko. **

**Espero sus comentarios y criticas, hasta la próxima semana.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kyubi Parte 1**

**(En un Lugar del Continente)**

Dentro de las Naciones Elementales de Occidente, **Kaminari no Kuni (****El ****País del Rayo)**, Es un lugar montañoso, muy rocoso, con diversidad de montañas en todo su territorio mostrado. En ése país hay más nubes de lo normal que llegan a tocar el suelo. En una de las nueve montañas Spirit, las montañas Taihang, y frente a la puerta Kumogakure no Sato. Hay cientos de cuerpos sin vida por todo el lugar, las montañas derrumbadas, cráteres de tamaño de una mansión y un olor a Sangre impregnando el lugar.

Delante de la puerta de Kumogakure varias bestias imponentes con una inmensa aura asesina. Al frente de las bestias había un Zorro con Nueve cola con un hermoso pelaje Naranja, ojos carmesí y un dibujo en la frente, la bestia miró con impaciencia al hombre de piel morena que está parado lo que queda del muro que cubre la aldea.

"Entrégame a sus Jinchuriki y esta bestia no destruirla lo que queda de tu preciosa aldea". La voz Imponerte del Kyubi fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por todo la aldea de las Nubes.

Unas de las bestias detrás de Kyubi comenzó hablar '' Ninguno de sus jutsus pudieron hacernos daños, Sus tesoros y tecnología no vale nada y sus líneas de Sangres son demasiado débiles para retenernos. ¿Una mierda humilde como tú se atreve a negarse nuestra solicitud? Mire a su alrededor, ¡Este es el resultado por no entregar a nuestros hermanos!"

El hombre no dijo nada, se quedo mirando las pequeñas montañas de cadáveres de sus ninjas, la sangre fruía como un pequeño rio, las montañas y llanuras que rodeaban la aldea desaparecieron y su aldea esta casi destruida. Ya que los llantos de sufrimiento de las personas eran incesantes y las llamas estaban comiendo su aldea lentamente. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no tenía ninguna idea para enfrentar a estas bestias.

"Hermano… No podemos ganar y lo sabes". Dijo una voz triste pero poderosa. "Nuestra única opción es entréganos".

"Pero… Pero…". El hombre aprieta sus puños y una mirada de odio lleno su rostro.

"No hay pero, si ignoramos las demandas de las bestias, la aldea y el país será borrado del continente". La voz dulce de una mujer se escucho detrás de hombre. "Debemos seguir los mismos pasos que hicieron el país de la Tierra y de la Cascada para sobrevivir de este desastre".

La bella comenzó a caminar hacía las bestia sin mirar a su Kage y su aldea.

"Sin ustedes nuestra aldea no tendrá futuro ¿Cómo nos verán las otras Naciones?". El hombre hablo con enojo y sus ojos estaban rojo sangre.

"¡Si no nos vamos de la aldea será destruida! ¡No entiende!". Grita el hombre con furia. "¡Piensa en las miles de personas que murieron hoy y lo que morirán si nos quedamos!"

"¡Es mi deber como Ninja y Jinchuriki proteger la aldea si eso me costara mi propia vida!". Grita el hombre cuando un tentáculo salió de su espalda y golpeo a su kage en el pecho, con la suficiente fuerza como para enviarlo a volar hacia atrás.

"No hagas las cosas difíciles, solo espero que sigas liderando vuestra aldea". El Jinchuriki comenzó a caminar hacías las bestias con colas. "Adiós".

La mujer de cabello de cabello rubio largo llega al frente del Kyubi y alzo la mirada al cielo. Sus ojos se quedo mirando la imponente bestia que tiene un aura de destrucción y sed de sangre a su alrededor. Desde que llegaron estas bestias, sus prisioneros que tiene sellados en su interiores no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde comenzó todo esto. No tenía ni idea el porqué del incomodo silencio, pero sabía que si se negaba de irse, sus amigos y la aldea sería destruida por este monstruo de nueve cola.

El Kyubi con mirada indiferente vio a los dos jinchuriki que tiene encerrado a sus dos hermanos menores, ya había pasado dos años desde que salió de su último anfitrión y lo visitaba a escondida de vez en cuando, para ver si los dos ancianos había cumplido sus palabras.

"¡Ya nos tienen y ahora!". Grita la jinchuriki con voz fuerte y de reojo ver al otro jinchuriki de la aldea.

"Hmph". El enorme zorro baja su mirada y sonríe siniestramente mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Las colas del Kyubi atrapan a los dos jinchuriki en segundos, sin que estos dos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo.

"Miren por última vez su aldea ya que hoy será la última que lo verán". Dijo el Kyubi con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Vamos a morir?". Pregunta la mujer con voz temblorosa y un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo.

"Te mentiría diciendo que No, pero asi es la realidad. Los dos van a morir y será una muerte lenta y dolorosa". Termino el Kyubi de hablar, cuando desde sus patas un sello rodeo a él y a sus hermanos menores.

"Explosión"

Estallo una explosión de humo y las bestias y los Jinchuriki desparecieron del lugar. Los Ninja de Kumo asi como los civiles suspiraron un poco, pero sus rostros estaban en completo horror. La aldea casi destruida, miles de cadáveres tirado en el suelo y los gritos de dolor de aquellos que perdieron a un ser querido, perdieron todos lo que tenían con los ataques de las bestia y no tenían ni idea del futuro que les espera.

Mientras que el Kage de Kumogakure escupe una bocanada de sangre y toca su pecho en donde ataco su hermano menor. Su rostro solemne y se quedo mirando el lugar en donde desaparecieron las bestias y sus jinchuriki.

"HaHa…". La risa del hombre se escuchaba por todo la aldea. Los Ninjas y los civiles se quedaron callados mientras sus ojos miraban a su Kage riéndose como loco.

"¡¿Cómo demonio sucedió esto?! Se pregunta el Hombre hacia sí mismo con un tono triste.

Dentro del continente, Kumogakure no sato, fue considerada la aldea más poderosa entre las Cinco potencias. Las otras aldeas Shinobi como Konoha, tenía un hexodo masivo de refugiados los últimos dos años y los precios de alimentos en el país del fuego estaban por las nubes. Iwagakure fue el siguiente, hace más de un años el mismo Kyubi, había destruido media aldea y varias ciudades dentro de la tierra desaparición en la faz de la tierra. Takigakure no Sato ya lo estaba pasando peor antes que el Kyubi regresara de nuevo e hiciera más estrago, llevando a la aldea, a una Guerra civil contra la Nobleza del País y los Rebeldes que tienen los estomagó vacio.

Sunagakure no Sato, es la más débil de las cinco potencia y los últimos años ha ido peor y Kirigakure no Sato, apena se había terminado la guerra civil y la aldea está prácticamente destruida después del conflicto Nacional.

Eso dejo a Kumo como el único entre las potencias que no habían sufrido ninguna desgracia y los Países Occidentales que limitan sus fronteras tampoco ha sido víctima de las garras del Kyubi y la economía entre ellos y los países occidentales estaban en auge. Esta que llego el día de hoy.

¡Fue demasiado rápido! cuando los Ninja se dieron cuenta de las presencias de las bestias ya era demasiado tarde. Media docena de Bijudama había golpeado su aldea destruyendo al instante las formaciones Naturales que protegen la aldea. Con su solo ataque, esas bestias había tomada A Kumogakure en sorpresa y sin nada de contraatacar.

"Mi kage… Sus ordenes". Un hombre con una máscara de porcelana apareció delante de él y detrás de este hombre había varios escuadrones de Anbu.

El Raikage se quedo mirando su aldea en silencio mientras que sus oídos escuchan los llantos de los niños y mujeres de su amada aldea. Apretó su puño haciendo que sangrarla y su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero rojo de ira y frustración.

"Apeguen las llamas usando Suiton, quiero que todos los médicos atienda a los heridos y los Ninja que aún sigan con vida ayuden a calma los civiles". Hablo el Raikage con voz imponente. "También envíen a un grupo de Ninja a la capital, para pedir ayuda al Daimyo". El hombre giro su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar entres la calles destruida de su aldea con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Hai!". Gritaron los Anbus y desapreciaron con un destello.

**(Otro lugar)**

En un valle de terreno plano, rodeado por enormes montañas, en donde caían copos de nieves y cubrían al valles con un manto de un color blanco puro.

"Explosión"

Una explosión de humo se produjo en el centro del valle, cuando el humo desapareció se mostro cuatro enorme bestia. Cada bestia tiene dibujada un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de sus frentes.

"Sería mejor que comencemos de inmediato". Dijo una voz femenina.

Kurama Frunció el ceño y miro a su hermana de reojo.

Su hermana tiene el cuerpo de un caballo, pero la cabeza está basada en la de un delfín. Es casi completamente blanco azulado y, aparentemente, tiene cinco cuernos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Los iris de sus ojos son celestes y sus ojos tienen debajo una línea roja. Sus cinco colas se balanceaban en el aire.

"Bien". Kurama entrecerró los ojos y miró a los jóvenes Jinchuriki con una sonrisa siniestra.

Los dos Jinchuriki con incredulidad en se miraron y luego observaron a su alrededor. El aire frio recorría sus cuerpos, una gota de sudor frio en sus frentes. Mientras miraba la zona, vieron dos columna de madera firmemente en el suelo y se elevada unos 10 metros, la mitad de la altura de los Bijuus.

"¿Nombre?". El Kyubi pregunto.

"Yugito"

"Killer B"

Los dos trabaron saliva, mientras respondía con sinceridad. Como sacrificio humano que sellaron bestias con colas en sus interiores, entendieron que su final estaba listo. Era mejor morir aquí que dejar que estas bestias siguieron destruyendo su hogar.

El silencio lleno la desolada montaña.

El Kyūbi rio suavemente y miró a sus hermanos: "Comencemos".

Los jinchuriki miraron a las bestias con colas con miedo y vieron que hicieron unos sellos con sus garras.

De la nada las bestias impulsaron grandes cantidades de chakra, más altas cuando atacaron la aldea de la Nubes.

El Chakra mortal casi hace dejar inconsciente a los jinchuriki.

Los dos sacrificios humanos quedaron sin alentó y asustado en su corazón.

De repente, sonaron docenas de ruidos de ruptura. Entre las dos columna de madera aparece un oscuro túnel en cuyo interior existe una gran cantidad de energía.

"**Técnica prohibida: Manipulación del Alma"**

Antes que se dieran cuenta los Jinchuriki. Varias cadenas doradas con puntas afiladas salieron disparada del oscuro túnel, atravesándole sus cuerpos sin previo aviso.

Los dos jóvenes miraron en estado de shock sus pechos y vieron una punta ensangrentada y luego miraron a los Bijuus.

Las cadenas comenzaron a contraerse y arrestando lentamente los dos jinchuriki que no ha emitido ningún sonido de dolor.

La cara del Kyubi estaba tranquila muestras miraba en como el portal se tragaban a los dos jinchuriki lentamente.

Aun recuerda el día que uso por primera vez este jutsu prohibido y lo impresionado que estaba cuando escucho en la boca de su padre que esta técnica lo creo su hijo menor, Asura Ōtsutsuki.


End file.
